


Married Life of Lord Voldemort

by deadbluerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Enemies to Lovers, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 48,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbluerose/pseuds/deadbluerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The married life of a Dark Lord after the war dealing with his spouse and ... kids. As well as some appearances from other two married couples and their kids.</p><p>Sub-titles:<br/>Sign Of Love: SiriusxSeverus<br/>Howl For Love: FenrirxRemus</p><p>Slow Updates.<br/>Cross-posted from FF under the same title and author.<br/>Unbetaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

A pair of red eyes scanning those paper works in front of him, ever since the war ended five years ago, he is been reorganizing the structure of the Wizarding world, with all the stress, pressure and dealing with all sort of people he might gone crazy for the second time but with his precious angel by his side he could overcome all of that for to obtain the peaceful world for his family to live in. Yes, family. The once evil Lord Voldemort now has a family for him to cherish along with his beautiful brave cunning spouse.

"Father?" He was caught out of his musings by a small voice came from the creak of the open door to his study room. His eyes caught another pair of wide red eyes under the messy raven hair.

"Yes,Nathaniel? Come here." He ushered his four years old son inside.

Little Nathaniel walked in with scuffle of his feet, "Are you busy, father?" He asked.

Lord Voldemort smiled and he rarely smiled unless in front of his family, his son always so polite. "Yes, but you know that I will always have time for you and your mother. Speaking of your mother, why are you not with him?"

Nathaniel scrunched his face with a smile matching his father. "Mommy is in terrible mood again…" Nathaniel suppresses a giggle from his father.

He arched an eyebrow at that, "I believe I have ordered Draco from not to step into the household until next month? What seems to be the problem?"

"Well…. Uncle Fred and George dropped by…." Nathaniel grinned.

A look of realization came upon him, "Aah I see… Come let's check your mother before the house gone up into smoke." He picked his son up and both of them went towards the East wing where his spouse likes to spend his time.

On their way there, the father and son came upon an amusing sight, the infamous wicked Weasley twins are covered from head to toe of what is seems pink paint and they seems to sprout feather behind their ears and they wear sort of clown shoes that are too big for them that they keep stumbling when they try to walk.

Nathaniel burst in a fit of giggles, hiding his face in his father's shoulder. Lord Voldemort himself just coughed to mask his chuckle. "May I inquire of what just happen to you two gentlemen?" He tried hard to keep a straight face.

"My….Lord!" The twins shared a shocked expression as they noticed the once evil Dark Lord and his son stood there. They went on their knees and pleading rather exaggeratedly, "Please…please save us! " "By chance we came upon an exploding mountain with its pink lava and we were drenched by it!" "It was cursed! "

Nathaniel laughed against his father's shoulder hard. Lord Voldemort gave a sly smile, "I am to believe there is a dangerous exploding mountain here inside my mansion. Very well, it seems I have to give both of you the same warning as I gave young Malfoy before. Please stay out of the manor until next month if you value your life rather than being cooked again in the hot pink lava."

"Yes, Sir!" The twins stood straight though failed because of the outrageous shoes and salute before making their way to the exit.

"Come, Nathaniel. Lets us see to this exploding mountain."

**TBC or not...**


	2. The Spouse

Boy-who-once-lived-to-kill-Lord-Voldemort-now-married-to-the-devil-himself plopped down on his favorite couch by the fire after expelling the Weasley Twins from there with little gifts from him.

"Mummy!" He looked up to the door to see his adorable son rushed to him. "Father and I saw Uncle Fred and George! They looked ridiculous."

He ruffled his son's hair, "Why yes they are, Nat. If they make fun of me again, they will deserve more than that."

A chuckle from the doorway made him look away from Nathaniel to see his own husband stood there watching him. "Why isn't it the great Lord Voldemort?"

"I believe you have vanquished him five years ago…."Voldemort approached the two at the couch and leaned towards his spouse and kissed his forehead. "With your love." He whispered.

He wore a smug grin as he successfully make Harry blushed red like a tomato. He sat himself on the armchair next to the couch. "So pray tell me, what the hell just happened with the demon twins?"

Harry huffed, but not stopping stroking his son's hair, who now lying against his shoulder. "They are even worse than Draco!"

Voldemort chuckled, "That's why my love, to prevent any of this incidents to occur again I have forbidden people to come to our manor, or else they will end up like a clown every time they left from here."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well, its fine since next month these babies will be out." Harry looked down at his seven-month pregnant stomach and stroking it softly. This time he is carrying twins so he is much larger than when he was carrying Nathaniel. He never expects his life will be like this to be married to his once sworn life enemy and create a family with him. He looked at his son who has fallen asleep beside him and smiled softly. "I'm happy to have them with you."

There was a silence except for the crackling of fire from the fireplace before his husband replied. "Me too."

**TBC or not...**


	3. Six Years later..

"Mummy, Lucas and Claus wrecked another room," ten years old Nathaniel Jonathan Voldemort walked into the ballroom where his parents were decorating for their twins son birthday celebration.

Harry face palmed as his husband chuckled. "It's the seventh one this week, they are driving the house elves mad!"

Nathaniel shrugged and went to continue reading his book in one of the chairs in the ballroom.

"They are your sons anyway, where do you think they inherited your foolish behavior, act first asks later?" Lord Tom Voldemort ruffled his spouse's hair. Harry pouted. "They are your sons too, then how can they be like little devils only a Dark Lord could spawn them."

"It's your decision that to name those wicked Weasley Twins as their godfather anyway, at least Nathaniel gets a good example from dear Severus."

A loud boom distracted the couple from their conversation, Harry sighed. "I'll get them, please finish the works for me since I have to prepare them for a bath-"

"Mommy!" Two raven haired glomped Harry at the same time landing him on the floor.

"Lucas Alexis, Claus Alois what have you two done this time?" Harry asked at his twin sons while his husband hides his amusement behind a smirk.

"We were trying to create an explosive balloon for the party-"

"-where a lot of candy will come out of it like a-"

"-muggle piñata!"

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time, his twins really have incredible brains for pranks like their godfathers and the Marauders but sometimes Harry worried about their safety too. The twins he had after Nathaniel has heterochromatic eyes, Lucas has green eye on the right while red eye on the left, Claus has the opposite, they inherit their mother's raven hair but not the messy lock, and theirs are silky smooth like their father.

"Wonderful idea but you know you little devils have to get ready for your party before any of the guest come by, you don't want Orion to see you two in such a mess would you?"

Both the twins shook their head and ran upstairs to their bedroom immediately to clean up. Their weakness is Orion Prince Black, the heir to Harry's godfather Sirius Black who has resolve his past and married the Potion Master Severus Snape much to Harry's surprise but not Tom. Tom explained to him that they actually have a crush on each other but ended up as enemy because of their huge ego.

Orion a sweet little boy, six months younger than the twins, he is a bookworm like his mother to his father amusement, but he inherit his father's handsome look since the Black blood runs in him while he inherits Severus's intelligence and Potion skills. Harry's twins is clearly infatuated with Orion and they always flocked around him whenever they come by though Severus always act possessive of his son as he said the godsons of the Wicked Weasley Twins is a bad influence to his dear son, though Sirius did not have any objection. He is looking forward for another Marauder's heir.

**TBC or not...**


	4. The Surprise

"How you have been doing, Lucius?" Lord Thomas Voldemort asked his old friend and right-hand man during the party. The adults merely stood and chatted at the corners while letting their children danced and enjoyed the party at the centre of the ballroom.

"It has been a hectic my Lord, but I managed to find time to bring my wife for another honeymoon at Venezuela, a beautiful place I may say."

"Yes, indeed. Harry and I been there on our third, there is not much change I hope." Voldemort glanced towards his spouse who is entertaining the Weasleys and this is not missed by Lucius.

"Life has been well my Lord?"

Voldemort smirked, "Never been better."

"Lucius," Harry has come to greet the man as he stood beside his husband. "I hope Draco is well? I was disappointed he could not come but I understand his feelings."

His former archenemy, Draco has been Harry's best friend since then after his fallout with Ron although the other Weasleys still in good contact with him like Bill, Charlie and the twins. And Hermione has gone married to Viktor Krum and now living in Bulgaria with him and working at the Bulgaria's Ministry of Magic.

While Draco had been propose by his best friend Blaise Zabini, who long has crush at him ever since they were a child. Although Draco went through shock even came to Harry for support and advice but then finally Draco accepted the proposal and they married last year in Italy, Harry and Voldemort attended the wedding. And now Draco is two-months pregnant with Lucius's first grandchild.

"He's doing fine at least Blaise is the one waiting for him hand and foot. He even drives my house elf crazy last week. How about you and my lord? Any plan for another child?"

"The twins have been handful, Nathaniel is ever the good obedient boy though he sometimes has his stubborn time, I don't mind another child but then it depends on Tom," Harry glanced at Voldemort who have kept a cool face.

"I would love to have a child with you again," he finally said.

Harry beamed at him, "Then you will expect it in another eight months."

Lucius never saw anything hilarious about his lord before, but watching his lord gaping like a fish is sure is hilarious. "You're pregnant?" Voldemort asked his spouse.

Harry nodded and wrapped his hands around Voldemort's. "I went to see Madam Pomfrey yesterday and yes I am one month pregnant."

"I think congratulations it is for you my Lord," Lucius said, barely contained his amusement. Lord Thomas Voldemort can only nod dumbly.

**TBC or not...**


	5. Sweetheart

Nathaniel looked bored at his brothers' birthday party there are too much noise if the twins are conquering the party. The grownups are talking between themselves with grownups talk and Nathaniel do not want to bother with that.

"Nathaniel, are you alright honey?" His mother stood beside him, holding a cup of tiramisu pudding dessert. "Here's one for you." Nathaniel muttered thanks, though Tiramisu is his favorite.

"Are you bored?" asked Harry to his son. Nathaniel shook his head. Harry smiled, "Or because Romulus is not here?"

Nathaniel blushed red and pouted at his mother who chuckled. "I don't care if he is not here anyway." Nathaniel stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of Tiramisu.

"Your uncle Remus and Fenrir is coming to stay with us for a few weeks next month, aren't you happy?"

Romulus Lupin Greyback, is the son of the werewolf couple. During the war, Greyback managed to claim Remus back as his true mate and resulting in Remus conceiving Romulus a year before Harry is with Nathaniel. Romulus is a born Werewolf from a couple of werewolves. Most werewolf pup did not survived after birthing except from two powerful werewolves like Fenrir and Remus. Romulus is broad and tanned like his Sire, Fenrir but warm and kind-hearted like his bearer, Remus. As a born werewolf, he could shift to his wolf form at any time and stronger during full moon.

"Romulus is coming with them?" Nathaniel asked before he could stop himself and blushed when he did that.

Harry chuckled," Of course he is ecstatic to see you again after they moved to France."

Nathaniel face grew redder if it is possible. Harry ruffled his son's hair in which he received a pout. "Go enjoy the party, your father would not want his adorable heir sulking at the corner like a wallflower. "

"I'm not adorable."

"Oh yes you are, you always be my adorable baby." Harry embraced his son.

"Mummy…" Nathaniel whined and blushing even after Harry released him. Harry fixed his son's clothes and ushered him to mingle and greet his same-aged guests, luckily there is Isabelle, Bill and Fleur's daughter who is a good friend of Nathaniel present.

Harry looks after his son and sighed. Pair of arms pulls him that his back meet a warm broad chest covered with layers of clothes of course. Harry smiled up to his husband.

"Is anything going on in your pretty little head that I should know?" Voldemort asked.

"Our son grew up so fast already, next year he will be leaving to Hogwarts…."

Voldemort hummed. "Still you have two devils to look after for," He glanced at his twin sons who are busy terrorizing their guests. "And I believe Nathaniel can look after himself. After all Young Romulus will be there with him."

"And not to mention…" Voldemort's hand rubbed softly on Harry's stomach. "You have another little one coming." Harry covered Voldemort's hand on his stomach with his, smiling feeling content and warm with his husband for a moment before a sound of distress reached their ears.

"I think Sirius needs our help," Harry said before give a soft kiss on his husband's lips, holding his hand and they walked towards Sirius who try to calm Severus down, somehow their twins manage to get Severus on edge again.

**TBC or not...**


	6. The twins and the in-law

"Orion-"the twin chorused attracting Orion Prince Black, the child of Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

"Would you like-

"-to dance-"

"-with us?" both the twins finished together, looking hopefully to the Black Heir.

Orion looked very pretty to both Lucas and Claus, he is wearing red and silver dress robe that his father bought for him. His long eyelashes covered his onyx eyes that he inherited from his mother.

"Would it not be hard to dance with both of you at the same time?" Orion asked bashfully, he is flattered that both twins asked him to dance.

"Our godfathers-" Lucas started.

"- taught us-"

"- how to dance-"

"-for three person." Claus finished. Harry himself did not know how the twins can shared the speaking traits with their godfathers.

"Really? That is wonderful." Orion said. "But- should I ask my mother first? He said I need to ask permission if any of you want something from me…"

Lucas and Claus make an annoyed face that they hide expertly from Orion, they really dislike their Uncle Severus, he always preventing them of their love pursuit for Orion.

"Come on Orion-"

"-this is our birthday-"

"-would you want to-"

"-us feel sad on-"

"-our birthday?" The twins wore a kicked puppy look, make Orion feel guilty and nodded, accepted the twins' hands on dance.

**###**

"That is so sweet." Sirius exclaimed, distracting his spouse from his conversation with the Malfoy patriarch.

"What is it?" Severus snarled, turned towards where his husband currently has his eyes on. If it's another bloody witch, he is going to castrate his husband for good. But what he saw make his eyes widen in horror, his jaw dropped. The Wicked Twins has gotten their hands on his beloved son.

Sirius noticed Severus has gone tense beside him. "Now, now let them enjoy after all it is their party." He said.

"Over my dead body," Severus hissed and made his way towards the dancing trio. Sirius sighed and apologized to the Malfoys before following his spouse.

**Back to the twins and Orion…**

"That was fun, thank you Lucas and Claus." Orion said happily as they finished their dance, although he is confused why the twins still holding his hands.

"Orion-"

"-would you like-"

"-to give us another-"

"-birthday present?"

"What is it?" asked Orion, he always likes the twins, they always been so kind and caring towards him making him happy, they are really good friends so Orion want to make them happy too, so if another birthday present will make the twins happy then he will give them if he could.

The twins shared a glance, grinning gleefully. "We like to kiss you on both cheeks." They said at the same time which astonish Orion making red adorned his cheeks. He even forgot the reminder his mother said to him as he nodded shyly to the twins who shared winning smirk.

"Close your eyes, Orion." Lucas said as he stood on the right, while Claus stood on the left. "We'll kiss you on the count of three." Claus told him.

Orion nodded again and closes his eyes. He feels like there are butterflies in his stomach.

"One-"

"Two-"

The three never came and even the kisses so Orion open his eyes and saw Lucas and Claus hanging by their collars where his mother has caught them.

"Insufferable brats! What were you going to do with my son?!" Severus scowled at both twins.

"Let us go-"

"-yea, we're going to show-"

"-Orion, our act of-"

"-love."

Sirius snorted behind Severus hearing the twins' words. Severus cast him a warning glare.

"Severus, what have you got in your hands?" Severus turned towards his lord and his spouse who were coming to their way. He dropped the twins in front of Voldemort and Harry with disgust.

"Your brats have tried to do a disgraceful act towards my son, my lord." He sneered. The twins have run for cover behind Harry, clutching on his robes, shooting Severus a nasty look.

"Really, Lucas, Claus? Could you both tell me what have you done?" Harry asked his twins.

"We haven't-"

"-done anything-"

"mommy."

"Think of the things you would have done if I have not stop you."

"We just want-"

"-a birthday present-"

"-from Orion."

"A birthday present?" Severus scoffed. "You twisted little-"

"Severus, please refrain on using those nasty words in front of my children."

And so the birthday party went well after that with Severus keeping a hawk eye on the twins and his son.

**TBC or not...**


	7. The not-so blissful morning..

It was a peaceful morning, the tranquil atmosphere within the bed chamber. He could heard birds chirping from outside his window, nothing is better than lying there with a warm body next to his, cuddled into his chest. He inhaled the lovely sweet scent that only belongs to his spouse and soul mate. He is not usually this sappy but as always the Dark Lord always has his way of showing his affection rather than using curses and screams.

Before he could savor more of the blissful feeling and breathe in more of the exotic scent, the door to their bed chamber that he already made sure to lock with powerful locking spell banged open startled both him and his now stirring spouse.

He did not yelped the dark lord do not yelped or shrieked or whatever girly actions you could think of when two balls of weight jump on top of his poor abdomen.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lucas and Claus shouted at the top of their lungs from where they are settling on top of their father still clad in their pajamas.

"Boys, you are killing my kidney. Both of them…" Voldemort groaned.

Harry was now wide awake beside him, smiling at the scene before him and kissed his husband a good morning greeting. Lucas and Claus make a gag face which Voldemort glared sternly at them.

"Kiss us too!" Lucas and Claus demanded. Harry laughed before kissing both of his boys on their cheeks.

Voldemort still grumbling under his breath on how he was sure he locked the door and he should go to healer for a check up on any bones fracture. His sons do wield powerful magic since they born from two of the most powerful wizards on the earth so they do have a lot of more accidental magic than other magical children.

"Why are you two more hyper than the usual this morning?" asked Voldemort after he slipped into his robe. His twin sons are still rolling around on their bed while Harry was opening the curtains to let the sunlight in.

"Did you forget?" Harry is the one who ask, looking at his husband under scrutinising eyes. Both of their twins giggled. "Uh oh father is in trouble!"

"What did I forget?" asked Voldemort confused, though he try not to look to.

"You promised us today for a shopping trip to Pygmée Alley, father," Nathaniel answered as he entered his parent's room already dressed in his robes.

"Ah yes, why don't you help your brothers to get ready Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel pouted, "But my clothes will be a mess if I help them to get ready, ask Jiffy." He protested as he shot a glance at his brothers now jumping on their parent's bed.

"Yes, yes please call Jiffy. Lucas, Claus get ready or both of you will be staying here in the manor while we…" before he even finished his warning or threat, the twins already zoomed out of the room, laughing gleefully. Voldemort feel a headache coming.

After Nathaniel left their room, Harry swept across the room towards his husband, putting his hand gently on his shoulder. "You did forget do you?"

"I can't remember when I make that promise…" He rubbed his chin.

"It was after the twins' birthday party," Harry supplied.

He do not really remember it but he might answer it when he was half conscious with tiredness from the twins' party and attending the guests.

"Come on let's get ready before the twins barged in again." Harry pull him out of his thoughts.

"Speaking of that, could you do a diagnosis spell on me, I might have two punctured kidney."

**TBC or not...**


	8. Sortie en famille

Pygmée Alley is a Wizarding shopping alley found in the centre of France, though it consists of shops for the small shoppers like kids and teenagers. The entry from the Muggle world is surprisingly at Champs-Elysees which is also a famous avenue in France to Muggle.

Lord Thomas Voldemort after being checked over by Harry that he do not sustain any internal injury, has procured an international portkey to get him and his family to the apparition point in Pygmée Alley.

Lucas and Claus are looking excited on going with their dilated eyes and ear to ear grin. Nathaniel on the other side looking solemn but both Voldemort and Harry could tell he was too, excited from his twitching fingers.

After they had landed safely in the apparition point, Voldemort make sure he caught his spouse before he make a fool of himself as Harry even after many years still has not master the art of landing gracefully either by portkey, floo or apparition. Harry mentioned many times he preferred broomstick. Harry pecks him on the lips as gratitude before ushering Lucas and Claus to stop goofing around on the ground, already messing up their clothes. Using a cleaning spell, he cleans both Lucas and Claus before Harry took both his twins in his hand and led the way while Voldemort and Nathaniel followed behind.

Their first stop is the ' _Magnifiques robes magiques de Mathieu pour les petits sorciers et sorcières_ ', where a soft spoken wizard with gentle violet eyes behind the half-rimmed glasses selling finest high demand dress robes and many other robes for Wizarding Children, also come in many different bright colours. Lucas and Claus having fun choosing all the colours and Harry let Voldemort handle them while he attend to Nathaniel who pick less bright colour robes and school robes and some scarves. It was funny to see the dark lord running around the shops trying to get the twins under control. Both Lucas and Claus even plead with their father to purchase some pink robes to send to Orion as present.

"It will be a waste," Voldemort try not to sigh. "Why?" The twins whined.

"Severus will burn it before Orion even saw it."

"Then father, can't you-"

"-just put a spell on-"

"-it so only-"

"-Orion can open it?"

"Worth a try," Voldemort hide his amusement to the twins way of thinking. "Are you sure pink suits Orion?" Both twins nodded firmly and Voldemort know he will receive another howler from Severus.

After they left the shops, Voldemort hand Harry both the twins with thinly disguised pleading look and left with Nathaniel to the bookstore. Harry and the twins spend their time in a Quidditch's supply store for wizarding children to buy their own broomstick with safety spells and  _Le Farce's_  joke shop before meeting back with Voldemort and Nathaniel before the family took a break at  _Café doux-amer de Francis_ , enjoying some chocolate Éclair and Macaron washed down with some hot chocolate with cream, though Voldemort despise all the sweetness as he himself sipping on his black coffee, he could not help but swipe some chocolate smudge off Harry's lips before licking it off his own finger and Harry still blushed like a virgin much to Voldemort's amusement. The twins make a gag face and Nathaniel pretend not to see such public display of affection.

"Sorry, we're late," came a familiar voice, Lucas and Claus immediately hop off their seats to bear hug the newcomer. "Uncle Moony!"

Harry stood to greet his old mentor and professor. "Remus! How nice to meet you again, I miss you."

They both share a hug after the twins let go of Moony well they still clinging to both of his legs like stubborn puppies, "Good to see you too, pup," Remus replied with a smile, he look better than before he met Fenrir, no more shabby clothes and his face look even younger as he finally embrace his inner wolf.

"Tom," Remus nodded politely to Voldemort, he like Fenrir did not address Voldemort by that name or 'Lord' as Lucius or Severus call him. "Remus," Voldemort greeted in return.

"Bonjour!" A younger voice greeted from behind Remus as the Voldemort's family had just noticed of another presence.

"Romulus!"

**TBC or not...**


	9. The Reunion

Voldemort walked side by side with his spouse as said spouse chatting animatedly with Remus Lupin-Greyback. He knew Harry missed Remus after the wolf moved to France with Fenrir Greyback the Alpha. Seeing his Harry smiling like that Voldemort himself feel warm inside (not that Voldemort could not make Harry smile like that) but Harry's happiness is his number one priority, and Remus is one of the few people who really care about his Harry.

Remus and Fenrir's son who has grown up to be such a fine man, Romulus is even taller than someone the same as his age might be from his werewolf's blood. Romulus walked few steps behind them with Nathaniel who has kept quiet since Romulus appeared in the café. His troublesome twins were clinging to Romulus, they simply adored and admired the young werewolf much to Nathaniel's annoyance actually but he disguised it expertly though Voldemort knew it well since he always feeling that whenever the Weasley Wicked Twins clinging on his Harry in the former days.

Harry noticed his husband were observing their sons and Romulus from the corner of his eyes, Harry could not help but smile. Voldemort surprised a bit when a familiar smaller hand slip into his hand and grip him tightly, he looked between their linking hands to Harry's smiling face. Voldemort let a genuine smile flicker on his face and grip Harry's hand tighter.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel was upset when Romulus has all his attention attending to his twin devils of brothers. Both Lucas and Claus took turns to be piggyback by Romulus, and chatting to him about nonsense things. They were ecstatic when Romulus appeared in the café. Romulus is kind and always plays with them whenever he came to visit to their manor. But then Romulus and his family moved to France, and both Lucas and Claus were downright upset that they even on strike at their manor until their father put them to a stop for ruining another of his beloved white dress shirt for them to make a banner. Though their mother came to their rescue and promised them he will bring them to meet Romulus once in awhile if they behave.

"Nat, are you alright?" asked Romulus when his childhood friend look grim.

Nathaniel blinked his red eyes incredulously when realising that a question being directed to him. "Ah, yes, I'm fine."

Though Romulus is not convinced at all, he put down Claus who has been on his back. He whispered to both of the twins, "Lucas, Claus, could you do me a favour? I need to talk to Nat alone. Please." He added for good measure.

Lucas and Claus nodded understandingly and ran forward to catch up with their parents and tackled Voldemort from behind much to the man's displeasure. Both Harry and Remus chuckled at the disgruntled Voldemort that the twin has bullied to carry both of them.

"I swear, the last time I look, both of you still has two feet!" He muttered but gave in eventually; the twins really inherited the puppy dog eyes from their mother despite their creepy heterochromatic eyes.

Nathaniel grew anxious as he was left alone with Romulus. "I said I'm fine." He insisted.

"No, you're not. And you know I can smell distress from you."

"I hate your werewolf's nose."

Romulus grinned as the Nathaniel he knows has surfaced. "I miss you."

Nathaniel cheeks blushed red matching his eyes, damn the boldness that werewolf possessed. Romulus chuckled. "But I'll be seeing you lots now after this since I'll be going to Hogwarts."

"I'm going to Hogwarts next year not this year, it's still the same we'll not see each other much."

"Still I get to be closer to you, and I can't wait when you're going to start Hogwarts. We're going to spend more time together just like old times." Romulus hooked an arm over Nathaniel shoulder which the other opposed to, but due to the werewolf stubborn nature, Nathaniel let it be. Seeing Nathaniel grew lax, Romulus pulled him closer as they walked together.

"Rom, I've been wondering why you choose Hogwarts since you're living in France won't it be better for you to attend Beauxbatons?" Nathaniel asked.

Romulus hummed playfully before answering. "Would you rather me go to Beauxbatons?"

Nathaniel shook his head. Romulus grinned widely, "There's your answer." Nathaniel pale cheeks grew even redder.

"Rom?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you too." It was young werewolf's turn to blush.

**TBC or not...**


	10. The Two Families

**VxH**

After saying their goodbyes to both Remus and Romulus and promised to see each other again the following week, Voldemort and his family portkey back to England to their manor. It was already dusk when they arrived and their bought goods have been delivered to their manor.

Harry immediately ushered his twin sons to their bathroom, even they have exhausted their energy for the day and already look sleepy. While Voldemort and Nathaniel work together to put their bought things away and ordered the house elves to prepare dinner.

Both Lucas and Claus barely keep their eyes open during dinner and Harry has to cast spell to prevent them from face planting on the food. Nathaniel was also yawning from time to time throughout the dinner.

Harry smiled gazing at their sons, "It seems most of us ready for an early night." Voldemort chuckled. "Indeed." Though he himself was also beyond tired, dealing with two energetic kids all day might put you in that condition.

Harry excused himself to put Lucas and Claus both in bed since both of them are practically dozing in their chair rather than touching the food. Harry noted to himself to remind the house elves to prepare a big breakfast for the twins next morning since they barely eat dinner tonight. Voldemort was sipping on his wine while gazing at his spouse as he coaxed Lucas and Claus out of the dining hall.

A chair being scrap on the floor gained his attention to Nathaniel who has stood up from his seat, "I think I might retire early too. Goodnight father."

"Goodnight, Nathaniel. Sleep well."

His eldest son managed a nod before stumbling his way out of the dining hall fighting the sleep spell. After finishing his wine, Voldemort himself retired from the dining hall so that the house elves can clean up after their dinner. He knew Harry will still be in the twins' room so he walked there.

When he checked the room, Harry has finished tucking the twins in their shared bed after changing them into their pyjamas. Harry kissed both of the twins' foreheads before retreating to the door where his husband is waiting.

"It is remarkable that they look like angel when sleeping but devil when awake," Voldemort commented. Harry chuckled lightly as he closed the twins' bedroom door. "The same thing can be said about you, my love," said Harry, obtaining a questioning look from his husband. "Come on, we should get some rest too." Harry ushered.

Voldemort took a bath first in their chamber while Harry went to check on Nathaniel. Refreshed from the bath, Voldemort just adorned his maroon bathrobe when Harry entered their chamber. Voldemort sat waiting on the bed reading some book while waiting for his spouse finish bathing.

Harry walked out of the bathroom also wearing a bathrobe but green that matches his eyes. "Waiting for me?" He asked teasingly as he dried his hair with a towel.

Voldemort smirked and put away his book, "Of course."

Harry dropped the towel and flounce gracefully towards his husband on the bed and straddled the man. "Aren't you tired?" he asked as if concern but his eyes show a lustful look.

Voldemort chuckled and grip Harry by the waist to pull him closer. "I'll never be tired if it's you," he said with leer. He pulled Harry down and captured the soft pink cupid bow lips in a searing kiss.

 

**SXS**

 

Meanwhile….. at Black Prince Manor, since Sirius hate the House of Black he burned it down and bought another manor where he and his current family lives now, to make new memories. It was after dinner, when Sirius and Severus were just lounging in the sitting room by the fireplace. Severus was reading a book while Sirius has his head on Severus's lap, sometimes the Potion Master hand softly carding through his hair affectionately. This is one of the rare side of Severus that he like to witness and experience, not many people knew this since Severus always appear a cold person but he really is a kind warm hearted person. He thought the night will be just passing as blissful as this but he was wrong when a soft patter alert them of their son coming to the sitting room.

"Mother, Father! Look what I got from Lucas and Claus!" Orion stormed into the sitting room dressing in what look like cherry pink dress robe. Sirius found himself on the floor when Severus suddenly stood up without doubt in shock as he could not hear any words coming from his spouse. Only after a minute then Severus got his voice, "How dare those brats make my son wear pink!"

Orion looks at his mother with confused look, "But mother, don't you like it? Is it because I'm not pretty in pink?" Orion asked his mother with his wide doe eyes.

Severus was taken aback while Sirius tries to hold back his laughter on the floor. "No honey. You're as p…pretty as always. I think we should send a thank you letter for them for buying you such a beautiful dress." Severus said through gritted teeth and eyebrows twitched with annoyance.

"Ah that will be great Mother, please say hi for them to me."

Severus immediately stormed out of the sitting room no doubt to send another Howler while cursing under his breath. "My son will never wear pink! How dare they?! Pink! Unbelievable!"

"Is Mother alright? Mother is not angry with me?" Orion asked Sirius now sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor of the sitting room.

"He's fine. He will never be angry with you though someone else might be the victim." He grinned.

"So Father did you like my dress robe?" Orion twirls around to show his dress robe.

Sirius nodded and praised. "It matches your eyes, sweetheart. I hope I can buy the same thing for your Mother too."

And the next morning after such fulfilling and satisfying night, Voldemort woke up with pink Howler exploding in his face.

 

**TBC or not...**


	11. The Reunion Part II

Harry was waiting in parlour when the fire in the fireplace flared up in green, and three people emerged one by one from the floo. Harry smiled at his guests, "Welcome, Fenrir, Remus and Romulus too." He greeted them warmly.

"Hey there pup, how you have been doing?" Remus and Harry shared a hug.

"Rather normal than my first two pregnancies, I only have little cravings and morning sickness." Harry rubbed his small belly bulge affectionately that still barely seen with clothes on.

"Fenrir, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to meet up with you when we were in France," Harry hugged the bigger werewolf.

Fenrir patted Harry's head affectionately, he regarded Harry as his pup too since Remus is his mate. "No worries there, I'm also busy at that time. Where's Tom?"

"Oh he's out at the moment but he'll be back before dinner, I have the house elves to sort your things in your room."

Harry turned towards Romulus, "Oh are you ready to start your year at Hogwarts, Rom?"

"Excited," replied the young werewolf, grinning from ear to ear. "Though I wish I can start with Nat. Where is he anyway?"

"He's upstairs in his room. You know where it is right?"

Romulus nodded and look at his parents to seek permission, when both gave their consent then he stormed off happily to find Nathaniel.

Harry lead both Remus and Fenrir to a sitting room, "Who else you invited for dinner, Harry?" asked Remus as he settled in one of the chairs.

"Severus and Sirius. Lucius and his family. Hermione and Viktor are also coming. It's been a long time to gather like this, so when you two came I thought I invite them all too. How long you will be staying?"

"Not long, after making sure Rom is safely in Hogwarts then we will go back to France," Remus replied. "Of course we wish to spend time with you and your children too, pup."

Harry offered them some drinks and biscuits provided by the house elves to the werewolf pair when two small figures stormed into the room and pounced on unsuspecting Fenrir who caught them just in time.

"Seriously you two, that is not how you treat your guests" Harry reprimanded both Lucas and Claus who now sat on Fenrir's lap. They were wearing a werewolf masks.

Lucas pulls off his mask, "But mummy Uncle Fen and Uncle Moony are not guests, they are pack."

Claus followed with pulling off his mask, "Yeah. Pack!" He said as he agrees with his twin.

Fenrir chuckled and ruffled their hair affectionately, "You pups are also our pack. Come, how about we go pack hunting?"

"Yay!" Both twin shouted in enthusiasm before putting on their masks and dashing out of the room followed by Fenrir.

Both Harry and Remus chuckled at the scene. "I still can't believe Fenrir is really affectionate with kids, and kids love him," said Harry.

"I know. He was so wrongly accused before, he was actually saving abused kids from their home when he bit them but the old ministry taught he fed on kids. Though when he bit me, he said he already knew that, I am his mate at that time."

"You're lucky to have him now with Romulus."

"I am."

There is a loud crash of something just hit the floor.

"Not my fault!" Fenrir shouted heard from the hallway to the sitting room.

"Not my fault too!" One of the twin shouted.

"Not my fault three!"

Then followed by their chortles. Both Remus and Harry sighed before they decide to see what has been broke and prepared for the dinner.

**TBC or not...**


	12. Lesson

Voldemort hope his eyes are not playing tricks on him as he arrived home that evening and totally baffled seeing his twin sons and the most feared and respectable Alpha werewolf Fenrir Greyback were cleaning and dusting his manor's foyer like some common house elves.

"Father!" The twins chorused as they greet him waving their duster excitedly resulting in some dust fall on their clothes.

Fenrir shot him a sheepish grin, "Hello, Tom."

"Hello to you too Fenrir," said Voldemort. "I can't seem to remember if I have hired you for house cleaning."

"Ask your mate," Fenrir motioned to the said mate who has just come out of the dining room with Remus.

"Welcome back," Harry smiled warmly at Voldemort who kiss his spouse's lip in return. "May I ask why the notorious Fenrir Greyback is cleaning my manor's hallway?"

Harry chortled along with Remus, "They are just serving their punishment," Harry told him.

"Punishment?" Voldemort asked as he glanced towards the three who feigned guilty look.

"They were roughhousing around the manor-"

"We were pack hunting!" protested the twins but Harry ignored them as he continued, "when they broke the Athenian vase I bought during our Greek trip."

"A simple  _Reparo_  can do it," Voldemort stated.

Harry sighed, "Yes, I know that. I am a wizard too. But somehow there might be a spell on it that prevents any spells work on it even simple ' _Reparo_ '."

Harry turned towards his twin sons, "I think you two have enough punishment, now let's get you two to the bath before dinner, you don't want Orion to see you in filth and dust, do you?"

Lucas and Claus both shook their head and eagerly dashed upstairs to clean themselves. Mentioning Orion always do the trick for them to behave, bless that boy.

"Think I'm going to rest for awhile." Fenrir stretched his sore arms.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Oh not you Fen, as an adult you know you should act like a grown-up and be more responsible. Don't stop until I said so, I'll go and check on the twins before they make another bubble tsunami inside the bathroom." With that Harry walked up the stairs to the twins' bedroom leaving the dejected Alpha, the amused Remus and the perplexed Dark Lord.

"Don't ever mess with a pregnant person," Remus noted wisely.

"I thought I learned that when you were pregnant before," muttered Fenrir miserably.

Voldemort chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll ask the house elves to prepare his Peanut Butter Fudge with salted caramel ice cream for dessert. And I don't blame you broke the ghastly hideous vase, and please don't ever tell Harry that or I'm going to suffer the couch."

"A little late for that,Tom." Voldemort heard Harry's voice saying. The Dark lord screwed up big time as he look up at the stairs where Harry sending him a deathly glare with his blazing emerald eyes, crossing his arms clearly offended as he obviously heard what Voldemort has said.

It was a rare opportunity to see a certain Dark Lord freak out by his spouse and the witnesses try to hold their chuckles watching the pair with amusement.

"That's why you insist to put the vase behind the tapestry? And did you put the spell on the vase too?" Harry scrutinized him under the menacing gaze of Avada Kedavra eyes.

Voldemort gaped like a fool trying to find any reason and excuse and clearly failed to do so.

"Harry sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that…I…I apologise."

Harry huffed. "You better up for the couch for a week," Harry warned him before stomping his way back to the twins' bedroom. Voldemort panicked and chased after his sulking spouse, apologises spouting off his mouth. Remus and Fenrir exchanged glances before laughing at the scene.

"It seems Tom also has not learned his lesson not to mess up with a pregnant Harry." Remus stated.

**TBC or not...**


	13. The Dinner

The fire flared green just in time for their guest to step through the floo, "Harry!" A bushy brown haired engulfed Harry in a tight hug.

"Hermione," Harry choked. "Nice to see you too."

"Oh Harry, I heard you're pregnant again." Hermione finally released him.

"Yes, I believe so," Harry glanced at Voldemort who stood next to him still sour about earlier, though Harry forgive him he still have to serve his time on couch tonight.

"Mrs. Krum," Voldemort kissed Hermione's hand.

"I see you two are doing well." Hermione said. Harry giggled, "You could never guess. Anyway Viktor's not coming?"

"An emergency suddenly came up with their team. He sends his regards though."

"Not to worry, Luna told me you two will be having a child."

"Yes, two months. Though still can't see it, I might have to finally apply for leave from the ministry."

"You've been working too hard, Hermione. Come let's me show you to the dining room, Luna and the Weasley twins are already here." Harry glanced at Voldemort who nodded before Hermione and Harry left the parlour.

Not a moment later, once again the fire flared green as this time three people step through.

"Uncle Tom!" Orion greeted him as soon as he arrived with both Severus and Sirius.

"Hello there young Orion, you look… lovely," Voldemort observed the Black Heir wearing the familiar pink dress robe he bought for his twin sons at Pygmee Alley. Talking about the devils, the two came storming into the parlour. "Orion!"

"Lucas! Claus!"

"You look- "

"-beautiful-"

"-like always."

The twins clearly fancy Orion in pink. Sirius tries to hold back his laughter while Severus looks like he has ate a bowl of lemon drops.

"Thank you for the dress, I love it so much," Orion said, smiling brightly. "We should take a picture together." Lucas suggested and Claus nodded in agreement.

Voldemort laughed sheepishly as Severus's eyes already narrowed dangerously though he still does not utter a word. "Lucas, Claus why don't you show Orion where the dining room is. I'm sure your mother wants to see Orion."

"Yes father!" The twins saluted and each holds Orion's hand before leading him to the dining room.

Voldemort turned to the couple, "Thanks for coming, Severus, Sirius."

"Thanks for the invitation my lord, if you'll excuse me." Severus said before leaving the parlour in haste.

"I hope I'll not receive any howler soon," Voldemort muttered. Sirius laughed, "Don't worry, Tommy. Orion was bawling his eyes out this whole morning when Severus won't let him wear that pink dress robe until Severus gave up as he can't stand to see his son that upset."

The dining table soon filled up with more people when the Malfoys came, this time Draco and Blaise is with them. Draco has safely delivered their first son named Abraxas Malfoy Zabini, he has the Malfoy trademark hair but other features resemble his father, Blaise. Both Lucius and Narcissa completely adore their first grandchild. Draco said his son will be spoiled by his grandparents. Harry replied back with 'just like his mommy.'

The house elves outdone themselves as the dinner become a feast, a wild mushroom pie with stuffed salmon baked in puff pastry filled with spinach, mushrooms and cheeses were served. In addition to that was a roast lamb with garlic and herbs, roasted potatoes and Crème caramel for dessert. Voldemort sat with Harry next to him. Remus sat next to Sirius with Fenrir on Remus's other side. Severus was shooting glances every now and then at his son who sat between the twins chatting animatedly with both of them. Draco sat next to Harry discussing about post-birth. Blaise, Hermione and Luna engaged in a conversation. Fred and George make a fool of themselves to entertain the children, Romulus and Nathaniel sat next to each other across them. The dinner was so far uneventful not to mention someone sneak some canary puff in the pastry.

**TBC or not...**


	14. The Farewell

**(Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express)**

People dispersed away as soon as the Voldemorts and the Greybacks arrived at the platform. All the eyes are on them either in fear, admiration or respect, but the centre of attentions is not bothered with all the staring.

Lucas and Claus stared eyes widen at the surrounding as it is their first time stepping onto the platform, and Voldemort make sure he hold each their hands so they do not stray away and get lost among the crowds not that they are difficult to find since they are the only ones with vivid heterochromatic eyes.

Harry smiled warmly at the protective Voldemort before glanced at his eldest son, Nathaniel who walks timidly beside Romulus. Fenrir was scowling and glaring at everything. He was restless since yesterday and could not sleep a wink before this morning, though he denied that he was anxious and worried about his only cub. Romulus who has never been far away or alone from either his parents was one big step for both Fenrir and Remus though Remus is calmer and composed in dealing with it. Hogwarts are much better than before, they have different curriculum for wizards or witches with magical creatures blood and upgraded safety and precaution for normal wizards and witches to mingle with them.

Harry hugged Romulus and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Enjoy Hogwarts, Rommy."

Romulus beamed at him, before get tackled by the twins who hugged him tightly by his waist. "We'll miss you Romulus" The twins said, teary eyed. "I'll miss both of you too but don't worry, I'll be seeing both of you again during the holidays and I'll make sure to send letters."

Voldemort sighed before pulling the twins from Romulus. The boy's clothes are already a mess because of them. Remus chuckled and fixed his son's clothes, "Now be a good boy and do your homework and don't wander after curfew."

Romulus pouted which earned chuckles from the others, "Yes, ma."

Romulus turned worriedly towards his sire, Fenrir wore a serious expression before broke into a sheepish grin. "My cub will go on his own adventure now."

Romulus shared the same grin and hugged Fenrir, the scene was a shock to some of the onlookers seeing the big Alpha embracing his son. "Don't seek for trouble when ya out there or I'll came and get you myself."

"It'll be hard since he is the son of a Marauder and infamous werewolf," Harry said.

"It's better than born from a Marauder heir and a Dark Lord," Voldemort muttered, who have to restrain both the twins from hopping into the train or else he have to hijack the train to get them back.

Lastly, Romulus turned towards Nathaniel who has kept silent from the time they arrived there. Nathaniel held out his hand and Romulus shook it. "I'll be seeing you soon," Nathaniel said.

Romulus nodded, smiling before engulfing his childhood friend in an embrace. "I'll miss you, Nat. I'll be waiting for you to come to Hogwarts."

Romulus safely abroad the train and watch his family from the window of his own compartment, giggling when he saw Voldemort try to balance both the twins in his arms helplessly since the twins was waving excitedly towards him. He gazed at his parents watching him with proud and finally Nathaniel who still have blush on his cheeks after their embrace. Romulus sure he is going to miss them although he will have a good time in Hogwarts he is looking forward to come back during the holidays.

When the train departed, Remus wipe the tear on his cheek, a familiar warm hand wrapped around his shoulder giving some comfort. Remus clutched onto the hand and smiled at the disappearing train praying for the safety and well-being of their son.

**TBC or not...**


	15. The Babysitter

"How did I come to this?" Voldemort groaned for the umpteenth time as he watched the mess before him. The playroom now is a shade of sickly green and yellows goo even the moving animals painted on the room's wallpaper also cringed from it. Voldemort cast his red eyes on the unmistakably three children covered with the same goo clearly came from the cauldron in the centre of the room, with no doubt he has to replace some of the furniture and carpet if the stain is irremovable.

**FLASHBACK**

_"_ _What do you mean I have to babysit?" Voldemort asked incredulously at his spouse who was dressing himself in one of his best clothes that morning._

_"_ _You heard me and I told you before that I'm going out with Hermione and Luna today. I'll be back after dinner time since we will have dinner together too."_

_"_ _But you didn't tell me about babysitting before."_

_Harry ignored his husband and proceed to brush his hair which is a fail attempt, "Sirius just dropped little Orion just now, he want to drag Severus for a date and they will pick up Orion tomorrow."_

_"_ _I can't believe Severus agree to let Orion in our care. Won't my head be in danger after this?"_

_Harry chuckled and slipped on his husband's lap who is still sitting on the armchair in their room. "You were the Dark Lord. I believe your head will safe if you just watch them properly. It won't do if my husband is headless." Harry kissed him on the lips which Voldemort immediately dominated._

_A cough was heard, breaking the couple off. Nathaniel stood there in the doorway of his parents' room. "I'm ready to go." He said before walking away from his parents' room._

_"_ _Wait, Nathaniel is going where?" asked Voldemort bewildered._

_"_ _He is going over to Cecil's place," Harry answered, stood up from Voldemort's lap. Cecil is the Nathaniel's same-age friend he is the son of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan._

_"_ _Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm the only one who have to look after those three," Voldemort followed his spouse out of the room into the lounge where Nathaniel, Hermione and Luna is already waiting, Hermione's three month pregnancy clearly showing more than Harry._

_"_ _Yes, my Lord. So will you behave?"_

_Voldemort was perplexed. "I'll behave? Aren't the three devils suppose to behave, you should said that to them."_

_"_ _I did. So if there is nothing, I need to go. Make sure you keep the manor intact when I got back." Harry kissed Voldemort again on the lips. Voldemort wished he could stunned and bind his spouse to not leave the manor and leaving him with three brats but since Harry is pregnant casting spells on him will be risky._

_"_ _Good luck father," Nathaniel said cheekily before following his mother out of the manor. Voldemort's glare was ignored._

_He hold himself from sighing or even screamed in frustration because he is a Dark lord, a Dark Lord must have a composed and calculating mind. First, he has to find the three brats._

_After a search through the manor he found them in the library playing hide and seek, since the library manor is so vast and two-storey. It's better than when they playing in the hallway and other rooms since some things might get broken by them._

_"_ _No! Father found me!" Lucas whined when Voldemort plucked him from one of the shelves top. How he get there he never knows._

_A giggle sound from nearby and Voldemort easily found Orion hiding behind a tapestry._

_"_ _Now we left with Claus, mmm where could he be?"Voldemort feigned a thinking face while Lucas and Orion snickering beside him. "Come out come out where ever you are."_

_"_ _No no Claus you should hide," said Orion._

_"_ _If Father found you we'll lose."_

_Voldemort smirked to himself he already saw Claus's dragon slippers by the curtain of the library window. Slowly he crept towards the curtain._

_"_ _Fe, fa, fi-fo-fum, I smell the breath of a little wizard. "_

_Voldemort yanked the curtains off but his son is nowhere to be seen only a pair of dragon slippers greet him mockingly._

_Laughter burst behind him where Claus who had been hiding behind one of the potted plant laughing with his twin and Orion. "Father loses! We're going to have ice –cream for lunch!"_

_"_ _I didn't even mention any ice-cream!" Voldemort said exasperatedly. Then the three pull sad puppy faces right away which Voldemort succumbed to. "Just don't tell your mothers."_

_Before lunch, Voldemort let Lucas and Claus invite Orion to play with their broomsticks that they bought before in Pygmee Alley. Voldemort kept an eye on them while doing some paper work. After that the boys were hungry already so they were having lunch of spaghetti meatballs served by the house elves and as promised ice-cream._

_Voldemort regret in giving them ice-cream since after that they were just like an energetic bunny. They were playing tag around the room where Voldemort try to finish the last bit of paperwork before giving it to Lucius tomorrow. That is when they accidentally knock on the table which cause his bottle of high-grade ink to spill. Voldemort manage to save some of his paperwork but quarter of it he has to rewrite again. He shot a glare at the three kids now standing looking guilty with their head down._

_Voldemort has no heart to scold them right now either Harry or Severus will has head despite what Harry said earlier. He ushered them back to their playroom and give them brand new beginner's potions kit. They will be occupied for awhile while he sorts his paperwork so he left the room._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Therefore now Lord Thomas Voldemort was clearly amazed how such potions kit for beginner could make an explosion mess like this. Well the answer is easy though because of his twin sons who are clearly devils' incarnation.

"Bathroom. now." He managed to utter.

He was faced with challenge again when somehow the three brats manage to make a lot of bubbles that flow out of the bathroom even Voldemort was soaked to the bones with the kids splashing the water at each other. Voldemort try to scrub them down removing the sticky goo from their hair, chasing naked boys running out of the bathroom with towels in his hands.

Voldemort sank in his seat, after changing his clothes as well. Lucas, Claus and Orion currently were eating their dinner Pilchard Rissoles and green peas while chatting animatedly. Voldemort refused them anymore desserts or they would not sleep at all that night.

Orion will share the twins' bed. Lucas and Claus offered him the centre of the bed so they can hug him close, Voldemort wish Severus will never saw this as his sons are too young to be castrated but not him.

"Tell us a story father," said Lucas from right side of Orion who nodded excitedly.

"Yes father, mommy always tells a good story."

Voldemort broke into a warm smile. "Then I'm going to tell you about a chosen boy and chamber of secrets."

When Harry got back home that night with sleepy Nathaniel in tow, he ushered Nathaniel to wash up and go to bed. So far the manor is still standing and no damage is done. He walked towards the twins' room and open the door slowly, a fond smile plastered on his face when he saw the sleeping figures on the bed, Lucas and Claus have their arm wrapped around Orion and the Black heir even look comfortable with them like that. Harry's eyes passed to the armchair next to the bed, where another sleeping figure is.

Voldemort clearly has fallen asleep there.

'He must be really tired looking after them'

Harry felt sorry but he could not help feel amused that Voldemort somehow manage went through the day, he was expecting Voldemort might drag him back home by noon before he went crazy.

Harry softly caressed his husband's pale cheeks when the lids fluttered open revealing crimson red eyes. "You're back." He whispered softly, so that he won't wake the kids up.

"Yes, come let's go to our room" Harry whispered back and lead his husband back to their room. Both of them changed into their sleeping robes before slipping into their bed, Harry snuggled close to his husband.

"Looks like you've done well today."

"Of course, as the Dark Lord and the Head of family I could handle a few brats," Voldemort said proudly. He pulled Harry closer by the waist so now Harry lay half on top of him. "And you owe me for today."

"Do you want me to pay now?" Harry asked teasingly. Voldemort chuckled and captured Harry's lips in passion. He sucked Harry's bottom lip slightly before pulled back so their lips were barely touching then opened his mouth wide and ran his tongue over Harry's. Then he teasingly pulled away and started to gently nip at Harry's lips that is when Voldemort remembers he has not properly cleaned the playroom in which the three had make a mess with the potions but seeing and kissing Harry like this, 'I can just clean it up early morning tomorrow, Harry won't notice it' is what Voldemort's thought so he proceed on continue to ravish his beloved spouse.

Unfortunately Voldemort woke up late the next morning and in result he had to suffer another week on couch when Harry saw the mess in the playroom.

**TBC or not...**


	16. The Play Date

Sirius chuckled as he was watching his distressed spouse and excited son. The reason was Harry's twin sons will be coming over since Sirius volunteered to watch over them when Luna is not available and Harry has to follow Voldemort for some social gathering that he totally detested though Sirius had to suffer a week on couch after that due to Severus's wrath.

Orion has been spending his time from morning rummaging his wardrobe trying to pick best outfit and then trying to cook lunch for the twins much to the house elves and Severus's horror. Sirius managed to coax his son in asking him to clean up his playroom where they will be playing later.

Sirius could see crackling dark aura around his spouse as they sat there in the love seat waiting for the arrival of Harry with the devil twins.  
Their house elf, Twinkle popped in and announced the arrival of Harry. Sirius stood up to greet his godson while Severus followed reluctantly.

"Harry!" Sirius embraced his godson in a tight hug. "Sirius…" Harry whined. The elder laughed heartily before pulled away. Sirius looked down to see the twins peek from behind Harry's cloak.

"Lucas, Claus say hello," Harry ushered them.

Severus's eyes twitched seeing the twins feigned innocent and shy. "Hello, Uncle Sirius." They bowed politely and turned timidly to Severus who is already glaring at them if looks can kill the twins might be dead already.

"Hello, Uncle Severus." The twins then took out from their pocket a handful of lavender-blue flowers with a smallish gray-green leaves and held them out to him which took Severus by surprise.

"Catmint?" Severus raised his eyebrow in question as he took the said flowers in his hands.

The twins grinned proudly, "Father said we should bring gifts especially for the lady of the house."

Sirius and Harry held back their chuckle seeing the murderous look on Severus when being called as the lady of the house. Sirius cleared his throat, "Well at least you can use them- I mean the flowers for your potions."

"Thank you boys," Severus said coldly and made a mental note to send a certain lord a howler.

Somewhere in the Riddle Manor, Voldemort shivered.

Orion ran down the hall to greet the twins who brighten up immediately at the sight of him. "Lucas! Claus! Glad you made it!" Orion said cheerfully. "Come let's go to the playroom before lunch."

The twins said goodbye to Harry before following Orion who chatted animatedly. Harry sighed, "Thank you for agreeing to look after them especially you, Severus."

Severus huffed, "I'm not that cruel you know."

"Well I still remember my days in Hogwarts where your hobby was to torment any living students well except for Slytherins." Harry grinned.

"Brat," Severus snapped but lack the bite. "Aren't you supposed to go now? You're going to be late."

"Don't remind me, I don't even want to go in the first place," Harry pouted.

After Harry left the Black Prince manor, Severus turned towards his husband. "You go and watch them. I'll be down in the lab to finish up some potions. Make sure my son stay virgin!"

"Sure." They are still kids anyway. Sirius watched his spouse disappeared towards the stair leading to their potions lab before made his way towards Orion's playroom.

"Hey kids, what are you playing?" Sirius asked. Orion was wearing a cute frilly pink apron. Sirius wonder where Orion get that.

"Daddy! Lucas and Claus are my husbands!" Orion informed his father.

"No you're married already?!"

The children giggled. "Silly daddy. We're just playing house. See, Lucas and Claus bought me this cute apron."

Sirius mentally face palmed. He hope Severus won't have to see this.

**TBC or not...**


	17. The Responsibility

Voldemort banished another mess made by the Howler after it bursts into flames inwardly he cursed the creator of Howler. Harry walked in with a tray of tea floating behind him. He smiled at the sight of the disgruntled lord.

"Severus again?" he asked though he knew the answer, the said man was clearly pissed when the twins were at his manor earlier that day. He had no idea how the twins could blow up a room from a harmless beginner's potion kit, thought in their manor it is a common occurrence for a room to be blew up each day. Voldemort blame the terrible potion skills they inherited from Harry.

Voldemort huffed and looked petulant, "Why did it come to this?" pulling his spouse gently by the waist onto his lap and nuzzled Harry's neck affectionately. The tea tray settled itself on the coffee table.

Harry giggled and took a cup of tea for himself, "Didn't you bring this to yourself?"

After stealing a sip from Harry's cup, Voldemort asked "Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

**Flashback**

It was the twins' first birthday celebration. Voldemort had to succumb to Harry's wish to make a kitten theme for the birthday party and so he found his twins son dressed in a ridiculous outfit of matching kitten costumes with the kitty ears and tails though since Harry was also wearing a cat ears and tails, the sight is too endearing which make the front of his pants too tight for his comfort. He made a mental note to keep them for future use preferably in bed.

Back to the birthday party, the guests that had attend mostly just their family and close friends since it was only the twins's first birthday.

The house elves had gone all out with the triple-decker chocolate strawberry with ice-cream and fruits filling cake with cooling charm on it to prevent the ice-cream melting before the cutting the cake ceremony.

The Malfoys, the Greybacks, some of the Weasleys, Hermione and Luna came with some gifts for the twins. Nathaniel who also adorned a black kitten ears with matching tails greeted Romulus who sported an unusual blush when his best friend appeared.

And finally the Blacks arrived, with little Orion in his mother's arms dressed in a cute kitten costume too courtesy to Sirius.

The party went by with chats, drinks and announcing the Weasley Twins as the twins' godfathers.

"Are you sure with that decision, my lord?" Severus sneered while he, Lucius and Voldemort stood by watching the others crowding over the cake table waiting for the cutting ceremony.

Voldemort chuckled, "Always the paranoid, I assured you both me and Harry agree on this since the Weasley twins are perfect godfathers for Lucas and Claus."

"Don't regret when your twins will take after the Weasley twins and you realised your life will be doomed. I had enough of them when I taught them back at Hogwarts."

"Do not fret Severus I am perfectly capable in handling my own sons even if they will turn out to be a devils pair of twin like the Wicked Weasley twins. If anything happened, I will take responsibility for them."

"Then I hold onto your words, my lord."

Loud squeals came from the table, when the twins (helped by Harry) blew out the candles on their cake. Little Orion who was hold by his father was watching the whole occurrence with wide eyes full with interest and curiosity, clapped and gurgling excitedly after twins blew out the candles, which attracted the two pairs of red-green eyes on him. Harry realised his twins were distracted and aware the first meeting between his sons and the Black Heir.

Both Lucas and Claus fussed in their mother's arms and Harry settled them near Orion who was crawling his way on the table towards the cake.

Severus noticed this and marched up to the table to prevent his son from planting himself onto the cake.

"What are you doing?" He berated Sirius who supposed to be watching their son.

Two angry gurgles came from the twins who were upset as their new found attraction was being swept up into the arms of an evil looking person though for most people their father was the evil looking person.

"What?" Severus snapped at the one-year old twins, expecting them to bawl their eyes out but he was not expecting, for his face to be spatter with cake. Apparently, the twins are as powerful as their parents to have accidental magic at their age.

For a moment, there was an eerie silence surround them broken by giggles from Orion in his mother's arms try to eat the cake on his mother. Lucas and Claus were grinning widely for their accomplishment. Severus's eyes twitched dangerously.

Everyone finally snapped out of the stupor and fussed over Severus. Harry wisely kept the twins away from the cake and… Severus. Severus turned towards his husband who tried to hold his laughter and dumped their son in Sirius's hands before flounced his way towards the wary Dark Lord. Severus stood in front of him still with chocolate strawberry cake and ice-cream decorating his face and hair.

"You did say that you will take responsibility if anything happened, my lord," Severus said grimly, his eyes darken dangerously.

**End of Flashback**

Voldemort cringed after recalling of what happened on that fateful day. "Err… yes apparently I did."

"Then you have to face the consequences, my dear," Harry kissed his husband on the lips who immediately dominated the kiss. "After all," Harry said after he pulled away though Voldemort still nipping on his jaw and sucking on his neck. "I'm always here to comfort you, my lord," he added cheekily resulting in a passionate night for the couple, unfortunately they were awaken the next morning by the sound of another room blew up.

**TBC or not...**


	18. Lettera d'amore

_Dear Nathaniel,_

_Hope you are well? I'm doing fine here for the first week. I made a few friends already but it's not the same without you here._

_Do you remember Matthias? He's Firenze's son, maybe your mother would like to know about him. We share the same room in the First Year's Dorm._

_I really enjoy Ancient Studies and Earth Magic classes, I can't wait for your comment when you experience the class yourself, and I bet you'll love Magical Theory class. I can imagine you immersed yourself in those books in the Hogwarts library but it can't be compared to your father's library in the manor._

_I'll write to you again soon with more stories to share._

_Missing you,_

_Romulus_

_Dear Romulus,_

_I'm doing just fine here, I'm still upset from when Lucas and Claus 'accidentally' spilled my colour-changing ink all over my new book 'Avalon: Myth or Fact' that Auntie Luna bought for me._

_It's great that you seem to enjoy Hogwarts I wish I can go there too but I have to wait for what ten months? It sucks!_

_Yes I remember Matthias, say hi to him for me please. I knew it won't be hard for you to make friends, you're an easygoing person. The classes sound interesting, father did tell me Hogwarts curriculum has been changed after the war, I think I read it before in the 'Hogwarts: the new era and its past history' which auntie Hermione wrote. I will send it to you if I can get another first edition copy._

_Mother is calling for me already for dinner I'm looking forward for your next letter._

_Missing you too,_

_Nathaniel_

##################################

_Dear Nat,_

_You could never imagine how your letters always make my day, it always bring smile to me after a tiring day in classes._

_About Lucas and Claus don't worry I'll give them advice the next time I'll be there for holidays and guess what? It's soon! I can't wait to see you. We were allowed to go to Hogsmeade and I found a suitable gift for you and I hope you'll like it. I wish to see your happy face when you opened it._

_Matthias says hi, he requested more of your delicious home-made bat cookies. We always sneak to eat them in class and the teacher never caught us._

_I want to write more but I have double Potions tomorrow, but no worries I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Rom_

_Dear Rom,_

_Your letters also bring smile to me despite what Lucas and Claus has done for the day, this time they tried to make their own bat cookies, father chased them around the house for bringing hundred of live bats in the manor. Mother is not happy obviously._

_I'm happy to receive any gifts from you and I promise my gift for you will be waiting here when you came back for the holiday. And yes mother told me we will be having the Yule celebration here at the Manor. Ask Matthias to come too._

_I love Potions! But I know you don't like to dwell in the smelly dungeons with your sensitive nose._

_I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Nat_

 

**TBC...**


	19. Sign of Love Part I

Severus is not a holiday person, he prefers to be alone rather than in crowd with bunch of unintelligent rambunctious beings that drowned themselves in smelly drinks. He always spent his time during the Christmas or Yule sitting in front of the fireplace in his favourite armchair reading one of his favourite books or venture to the forest to find useful herbs and plants that only grew during Yule. But all of its now changes ever since his precious Orion born to this world, he never cherishes anything before but somehow Orion gave him the hope in his life and Sirius too although he is still a bastard.

Severus was surprise to say when Sirius came up to him after the war ended and confessed that he was jealous towards Severus who only has his attention towards either Lily or James during their school days and when Severus grew closer with Remus, Sirius snapped and plan the trick so that Severus see who Remus really is. Sirius left Severus's house with uncountable hexes after that.

"Sev."

Severus looked up from his bubbling cauldron at his husband. Sirius was already wearing his dark blue robe with intricate silk design. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Coming, I'm just finishing with this." Severus waved his wand to put the bubbling cauldron under stasis spell. "Let me go wash up first." He went with Sirius out of his potions lab situated at the basement of the manor.

"I always loves seeing you so concentrate on your work."

Severus's cheek tinted, "Sod off. Don't use your flattery on me." He sneered.

Sirius grinned boyishly. "Although you love it," he grabbed Severus around the waist and kissed his spouse full on the lips.

"I'm dirty," Severus tried to fend his husband off, but Sirius stubbornly wrapped his arms around his spouse's waist so that they are chest to chest. "I might smudge your robes."

"Nothing a cleaning spell can't do, love." Sirius sniffed his spouse's scent mixed with the potion's fumes that brings back him down a memory lane.

"Stop it. Where's Orion?"

"Hmm?" Sirius pulled himself away from Severus's nape where he's been sniffing. "He still up in his room, still trying to tie the ribbon on the gifts."

"For the twins?"

Sirius nodded. Severus sighed he is out of his wit already to try to stop the thing going on between his only son and the twins. "I better go and help him. Wait for us at the lounge."

Severus hesitated at first but quickly peeked on Sirius lips before letting himself out of stunned Sirius's arms and fled to his room.

Sirius blinked and noticed his spouse already disappeared. A satisfied grin appeared on his face. Severus rarely shows his affection outside bed, but when he does it always took Sirius by surprise.

He still remembered the time when he falls for Severus it was their third year when Severus were assigned with him to do their potions together. Both of them immediately protested but Professor Slughorn ignored them. Finally they just submit themselves to do their work.

_Sirius is not that bad in potions, after all he is from the notable Black family. He was chopping up dragon liver for their Doxycide, when Severus snapped at him. "What the hell are you doing, Black?"_

_"Chopping of some dead dragon's liver," he replied irritated._

_"From the look of it you mince it rather than chop! Here!"_

_Before he could retort or protest of his work, Sirius was alarmed when Severus's hand was on his which hold the knife. Sirius felt like he moved mechanically when Severus used his hand that hold the knife to chop the dragon's liver in same size. "You have to make sure you…" Severus's words were like an echo, he barely heard it as he still stunned on the unfamiliar warmth spread onto him from the single hand._

_"There!" Severus let his hand go as he finished._

_Sirius snapped out of his trance and muttered, "Yeah yeah whatever you potion geek."_

_A hurt look crossed Severus's face which Sirius noticed that he felt guilty immediately a foreign feeling he never felt before. Severus immediately masked his expression and went back to stir the potion._

_Sirius still feeling guilty mumbled "Thank you" under his breath but Severus heard nonetheless which surprised the onyx eyed teenager. A small smile played on his lips after that which amazed Sirius on how different Severus looks from the small smile. His stomach did a back flip._

_They worked on their potion but Sirius keep distracted on watching Severus focused expression as he adding more ingredients into their cauldron. Sirius just realised Severus onyx eyes glinted in delight whenever he saw the potions turned or changes according to what they expected. Sirius found out he enjoyed watching Severus working as he can see other things in those eyes rather than hatred that he always seen these past three years._

_Due to prejudice between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Sirius is afraid to approach Severus alone and then he is afraid to call Severus by his name when he is with the Marauders. This put him in dilemma and angry when he saw Severus spent his time with Lily Evans. He knew James has a crush on the red-headed girl so he try as much as he can to help his best friend so that Lily will never be with Severus but much to his dismay, Severus now has his attention on James who now slowly growing closer to Lily and pretty much ignored Sirius. Sirius reached his limit when Severus was partnered with Remus for Transfiguration project._

"Father?"

Sirius was pulled out of his memories as he looked towards the door where his son stood dressed in light blue mixed with green robes, and hold two presents. "Hello my little prince, you look so perfect."

"Am I?" Orion's eyes widen happily at the praise. "Do you think Lucas and Claus will like it?"

"I have no doubts," Severus appeared behind his son wearing a dark green robe with matching design as Sirius. "Just make sure you keep your robe intact."

Orion looked between his parents in confused. Sirius chuckled and picked up his son. "You're being unreasonable, Severus. Though you look amazing," He kissed Severus making Orion giggled. "Mother kiss father too!"

"You…" Severus sighed and pulled Sirius much to the latter's surprise and kissed him back. Orion clapped happily.

"Happy?" Severus asked his son who nodded eagerly. Sirius licked his lips. "More than happy."

"Let's go before your godson threw a fit." Severus walked briskly towards the entrance his cheeks are pink though a smile tugged on his lips when he turned away, Sirius of course noticed it, beamed and followed his spouse with his son in his hands.

**TBC or not...**


	20. Sign Of Love Part II

"Orion!" Both Lucas and Claus greeted with happy grins as they wait with their mother for the trio to arrive. "You look pwetty!" The twins said in unison.

Orion jumped off from his father's arm to greet the twins back with his own happy smile before they lost into their own world.

Harry hugged the other two men, "Severus, Sirius, I thought you two aren't going to come." The smaller man pouted though his green eyes glinted with happiness.

"Well you know how Severus is when he's hooked up in his lab," Sirius teased earning a familiar glare from his spouse.

"It was not entirely my fault," Severus defended himself.

"Come you two, everyone is already waiting," Harry took Severus's hand and led the man to the dining hall where their guests already are. Sirius chuckled at the sight of Severus pouting being led like a child by Harry. The twins and Orion followed suit chatting animatedly between them.

"Padfoot?" Remus appeared from around a corner.

"Oh hey Moony, where's Alpha of yours?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Fenrir is in the dining already with Romulus. Severus?"

"Harry kidnapped him it's still surprising to see how those two got along." Sirius shrugged.

"Both of them share the same stubborn streak, Harry inherited it from Lily," Remus said. "Remember when Severus refused to acknowledge you at all in our fifth year."

Sirius grimaced, "Yeah, don't remind me about it." The memory still pains him until now. "But partly it's your fault."

Remus sighed, "How many times that I have to explain that it was just an accident."

Sirius huffed, "But still-"

"What took you so lon- oh hello Remus" Severus has come to fetch Sirius when the other has not turned up in the dining room, though he do not expect to see Remus there too.

"Hello, Severus. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. I saw your son. He's growing up into a fine boy…"

While Remus and Severus exchanged pleasantries, Sirius felt left out so he grabbed Severus arm and steered him from there. Both Severus and Remus were surprised by his action.

"Sirius! I was talking to-"

"We have enough time to chat later you came to fetch me right?" Sirius muttered grumpily. Remus chuckled lightly as he thought Sirius is still the same like old time whenever it comes to Severus.

#######

_"_ _Man… I got paired up with Amelia, god she like ordering people around." Sirius groaned as he lounged in the armchair near the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room with James lying on the hearth rug humming happily as he get paired up with his Lily for the transfiguration project. "At least, this time you will have a decent grade and McGonagall will be happy for once," James replied._

_Sirius huffed at his clearly happy best friend, how he wish he got pair up with Severus instead with that they can spend some alone time together. For the past two years, he keep failing in expressing his feelings towards Severus, last time he send a sweet-smelling cologne that remind him of Severus's scent for Severus's Christmas present, unfortunately Severus found it was insulting and doused him with all the cologne and he ended up smelling sickly sweet for three days straight._

_Sirius snapped out of his thoughts as Remus walked into the common room through the portrait hole. Sirius waved him over. "Who do you get for your Transfiguration project, Moony?"_

_"_ _Severus Snape," he replied nonchalantly as he plopped down on one of the empty couch near the fireplace across from Sirius._

_"_ _What?" Both Sirius and James perked up with disbelieved._

_"_ _Don't get your knickers in twist, you two. Severus is fairly good in Transfiguration besides I don't hate him like you two."_

_"_ _I…" Sirius was going to say 'I don't hate him' but decided not to. "I can't believe it, our dear Moony with Snivellus," he laughed masking his nerves and growing envy. "Good luck and give Snivellus hell," he high-fived with James who snickered as Remus just rolled his eyes at their childish act._

_Much to Sirius's chagrin Remus spending more time with Severus now that they are doing project together, Sirius being dragged by Amelia Bones to the library have to witness the pair at their table discussing their project. Severus seems comfortable around Remus that Sirius's envy growing bigger as time passes._

_"_ _Pull your head out of the clouds, Black," Amelia's stern voices reached him as he divert his eyes from the usual pair across their table near the window. "What?" He grunted. Amelia closed her book with louder slam than it is suppose too. "Listen, I can't work if you can't pull yourself together and focus on our project. Do you have other things in mind? Want to share? I give good advices."_

_"_ _No thanks, Amelia. I can handle it myself."_

_"_ _Make sure you do. Now read the book that I asked you to."_

_Sirius groaned but pulled the book towards him and flipped to the page Amelia bookmarked but not even a minute his eyes drifted back towards the pair._

_"_ _Have a good time with Snivellus, Moony?" Sirius faked a grin when Remus enters their dorm late at night just before curfew._

_"_ _Just finishing up with our project," Remus replied._

_"_ _I see I thought you're not going to come back tonight. Has Snivellus treat you well?"_

_"_ _Look, Padfoot I don't know what your problem is but I'm tired and I want to rest. And if didn't know better I think you might be jealous of me."_

_Sirius scoffed nervously." Me? The great, noble me? Jealous? Jealous of you with Snivellus? Hell might freeze over."_

_"_ _If you said so," Remus replied after finished changing into his sleeping clothes. "Oh right, I can't join you guys in Hogsmead tomorrow, Severus and I are going to scout for more materials for our project so we're going together."_

_"_ _You got to be joking, Remus?! You want to ditch us just for that slimy Slytherin." Sirius clearly enraged with envy when Remus easily score a date with Severus, his Severus!_

_"_ _Padfoot, that's enough! I'm tired you bad-mouthing Severus that way! Can't you act more mature?!" Remus's amber eyes glinted dangerously in warning. Sirius glared back at Remus defensive mode._

_James walked in on his two best-friends having a tense staring contest. "Um guys?"_

_Sirius huffed and stormed past James out of their dorm and the common room and out of the portrait hole still fuming. "That Remus, how could he?" he cursed as he stomped his way along the empty corridor trying to cool his head though failing._

_When he turned at a corner he bumped onto someone and land on the floor. "Watch where you're going, Black!"_

_Sirius looked up to see Severus nursing his bruised back from falling on the floor._

_"_ _Severus?" Sirius accidentally blurted out. Severus merely raised his eyebrow at the use of his first name instead of Snivellus._

_"_ _Need a hand?" Severus held a hand out to Sirius. "Oh wait, you might not want to dirty yourself with greasy me," Severus sneered and make a move to withdraw his hand but Sirius quick in grabbing said hand._

_Severus blinked in surprise. Sirius raised himself still holding Severus's hand. "Thank you."_

_Severus nodded briefly before retract his hand though Sirius wish he could hold it longer. "Did you hit your head, Black? You are kind of weird tonight."_

_Sirius shook his head chuckling; all his anger towards Remus has evaporated when Severus is in front of him. 'I am just so happy to see you' wish Sirius could say that but he still can't despite he is a Gryffindor._

_"_ _What are you doing wandering around here, Severus?"_

_Severus looked confused on Sirius's use of first name but did not question it. "I might ask you the same question but since you are kind of weird tonight I don't want to ask. I just came back from the library. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to go back to my dormitory before you go back to your own self, Black."_

_"_ _Severus?" Sirius called the other boy before he turned around. "G…good night," Sirius cursed himself for stuttering._

_Severus's face clearly expressed his surprise, "Good night, Black."_

_The snow has fallen down overnight therefore the path to Hogsmeade was clearly thick with snow. Sirius was in the clouds, he could not sleep at all last night but he did not care a bit. James was walking with Peter in front. He could not wait to buy a Christmas present for Severus he decided last night he will find a best ever present for Severus after all money is not a problem for him._

_He spotted Remus and Severus walked into Tomes & Scrolls a bookshop in Hogsmead, his eyes narrowed, he still has not resolve with Remus yet. Severus's skin seems paler maybe because of the cold, Sirius thought. Severus's clothes seem does not suit the cold weather and it look kind of worn out compared to other Slytherins who seems to flaunt their best clothes._

_"_ _Hey Prongs, I have something to get in_ _Gladrags Wizardwear, meet you later in Honeydukes."_

_Severus woke up in the Christmas morning expectingto do his normal routine every weekend, going to breakfast and to the library until before curfew but he did not expect a pile of present waiting at the end of his bed. Though he expect from Lily but he did not know who might send the other presents._

_Lily has send him some homemade blueberry muffins that Severus loves and Christmas card. Severus was surprised he receive a present from Remus as he open the one containing a Wonderbook: Book of Potions, Severus feel guilty he did not buy any present for the Gryffindor. "I wonder who is this from?" Severus opened the last present, and inside were a pair of lush green cotton gloves along with a matching scarve. As a precaution Severus casted a spell to check if it jinxed but come out none, carefully he wore the gloves and wrap the scarve around his neck, Severus basked in the warm provided by the articles. With these he would no longer suffer from frostbite depsite the warming spell he always put on him. He wonder who is the secret sender, he would like to thank him or her._

**#######**

After the Yule dinner, Sirius sipping on his firewhiskey once in a while glancing at his spouse who was talking with Lucius and Voldemort. His son were exchanging presents with the twins. Harry indulging himself with catching up with Draco and Blaise, joined by Remus and Hermione. Romulus and Nathaniel at the corner talking between themselves.

Fenrir stood beside him who also observing just like Sirius. "Reminiscing old memories?" He grinned. Sirius shrugged but did not denied.

To be continued...


	21. Halloween

Severus was looking through his recipe book 'Pump your cookin' with Miss Bumpkin' with full concentration, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, his hair were tied into ponytail and a maroon apron tie around his waist.

Behind him, at the kitchen table, his son Orion dressed in a wolf cub costume and across him the twins Lucas and Claus also dressed matched with him courtesy to Remus who gave them the costumes. The three children were busy drawing on their respective pumpkin to be carved out later.

This is what the scene Sirius walked into when he went to the kitchen to search for his spouse.

"Uncle Siri!" "Father!" The children greeted him.

"Hey there… cubs." He beamed at them. "The pumpkins look menacing." The three giggled and resume their drawing of scary faces on the pumpkins.

Sirius walked towards Severus who did not even notice him entering the kitchen earlier. "Severus?"

"Hmm?" Severus turned to him distractedly.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sirius.

"A recipe to turn all these pumpkin mash into a meal obviously" He pointed towards the whole mountain of pumpkin mash that have been removed from the pumpkin for the children.

"Mine finish!" Orion piped up from the table. "Ours too!" The twins said in unison.

Severus sighed and waved his hand so that the pumpkins were carved following the drawing on it, the children squealed happily seeing their finished pumpkin.

"Look! Uncle Siri, mine look the same like Uncle Sev when he's angwy." Lucas said innocently. Severus's eyes twitched dangerously.

Sirius sweat dropped, "Yeah kinda, why don't we go and light up our pumpkin outside then we can go find the treats I have hidden all over the manor."

"Yay!" Orion and the twins jumped off their chair with their pumpkins in hand and ran out the kitchen. Their wolf tails wagging happily.

"Why again do we agree to look after the twins?"

Sirius chuckled, "Well, Harry and Tom is visiting James and Lily with Nathaniel."

Since it was All Hallows Eve where the Dead can visit the Living, Harry decided to visit his parents with his eldest son and left the twins with the couple. Orion is very much delighted much to Severus' chagrin but since he did not want to see his only son upset, he just follow it through. Fenrir and Remus are busy with their pack since their power as werewolves also heightened during All Hallows Eve.

"Go and watch over them, make sure they didn't go to our room or to the basement," Severus warned his husband. Sirius nodded and kissed his spouse on the forehead obtaining a blush from Severus before he went to search for the children. Finally decided on making some traditional pumpkin pie, Severus set to work.

**#########**

"I found one!" Claus exclaimed as he held out a chocolate frog he found in some vase around the manor. So far the three of them found a bunch of sweets hidden by Sirius while Sirius watching over them. "Good, there's a lot more."

Orion and Lucas burst from a room in their hands and little cauldron full of sweets. And they apparently ate some already judging from the mess around their mouths.

Severus walked out of the kitchen, "Sirius, bring the children. Dinner is ready. "

"Yes sir! " Sirius answered playfully and ushered the children to wash their hands before seated around the table.

Sirius sniffed the delicious aroma, "Hmmm… pumpkin pie." Severus diligently cut the pie into pieces and served them to the three children plus one adult.

"How's your treats hunt?" Severus asked when he sat down and sip on his drink.

"It was fun! We got lots of sweets!" Claus said and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but father sometimes put weally high pwaces!" Orion pouted.

Sirius snickered, "So that you boys can grow taller faster."

"Me and Lucas went upstairs to find some sweet, and I found this pretty pink pants, weally soft!"

Sirius choked on his pie and grabbed for his water immediately, Severus's expression was indifference but Sirius knows better.

"Do you like pink, Uncle Sev?" asked Lucas curiously.

Sirius coughed, "Boys I think it's enough for tonight, why don't you three go and watch Scooby Doo."

The children perked up in interest and left the pair alone in the kitchen. Sirius could feel the brewing storm coming from his spouse.

"Yummy pie, I'll be looking forward to eat it again," Sirius said trying to avoid the conversation that will arise.

"I thought I warn you for them not to go into our room?" asked Severus in quiet icy voice.

Sirius laughed nervously, "I did… I locked it but you know accidental magic?"

Severus's eyes this time narrowed dangerously, "And why would they find pink underwear in our room?!"

Sirius averted his eyes from looking straight into his spouse's eyes, "I was looking... *gulp* forward to see you wearing it…"

Orion looked away from the TV when his mother walked into the TV room where the only muggle appliances worked in the manor. "Where's father?"

"Your father decided to guard your pumpkin lantern outside until tomorrow so no one can steal it."

"Uncle Siri is so kind!"

Severus smiled, "So what's the case Scooby solved this time?"

**Happy Halloween**

**TBC or not...**


	22. Sign Of Love Part III

Severus tucked his son in his bed, Orion already fallen asleep before they leave Voldemort's Manor exhausted himself playing with both twins at least the twins behaved this time. Orion snuggled against the two headed dragon plushie that he received from Lucas and Claus for his Yule gift. Severus gently stroke Orion's dark silky hair affectionately before kissed his forehead with Sirius watching silently from the doorway.

"Soon it'll be Orion's birthday," Sirius said from his place on the bed when both of them retired to their room that night. Severus was just walking out of the bathroom with only his bathrobe.

"If you're thinking on doing another party for him, I objected. I don't want a repeat of last year." Severus still remember the horror of the pirate themed birthday party last year, they have to replaced all the wrecked furniture and he banned Fenrir from giving his son or the twins gifts as he gave them matching pirate swords.

Sirius pouted but sighed in defeat, " Fine no birthday bash but I know you will change your mind when our son want to do it. He mentioned about Under the water theme after you let him watch The little Mermaid last time" Severus groaned, where he can find unoccupied lake to do all that. Sirius chuckled and pulled Severus onto his lap, the other man complied without words. Sirius nuzzled Severus's neck inhaling the sweet scent belongs only to his spouse.

"What I want to said earlier is that our son growing up fast and before we know it he'll be off to Hogwarts wreaking havoc," Sirius said against Severus's nape.

"My son will never do such a thing, the last thing I want him to do is growing up to be a prankster."

"Did you forget that his father is the Marauder's finest." It is a statement.

"Yes, and I totally regret it."

Sirius feigned a hurt look but Severus kissed him making him wag his tail happily. His hand slipped under Severus's bathrobe caressing the skin under sending shivers cross Severus's spine. "I was thinking..."

"It's such a rare moment for you to be thinking," Severus teased.

Sirius nipped Severus's ear playfully before licking it, " As I was saying, for Orion's birthday present... would it be good time now to give him a companion?" Sirius has been thinking about it for a long time before plucking his Gryffindor courage to voice it out to Severus.

Severus raised his perfect eyebrow, "And I thought the twins already enough for his companion? I don't need another brat to corrupt my son"

"No, what I mean is siblings."

Severus's eyes dilated for a moment, "You mean..."

"Yes, Sev," Sirius caressed Severus stomach, "Would you like to carry our child again?"

Severus arranged himself so that he properly straddled his husband, "If you can handle one more demanding prince that is."

"I've been through once and not afraid for another."

"Good then my answer would be yes," Severus smirked smugly, "Now...dear husband" Slowly he unrobed his bathrobe. "Do your thing."

Sirius grinned mischievously, "With pleasure."

**######**

_"_ _Severus!"_

_"_ _Lupin, How's your holiday?" Severus looked up from his book where he was reading when Remus has just arrived from his Winter holiday after dumping his stuff in the Gryffindor dormitory and off to find Severus where he find the other in his usual spot for some quiet reading._

_"_ _Great! Thank you for the chocolates, Severus. I love them I mean I do have really sweet tooth."_

_Severus flushed as he remembered he sent Remus's present hours after he received from Remus with last minute trip to Honeydukes. "Thank you for the book too, it's quite informative."_

_Sirius fisted his knuckles as he watched over silently where Severus and Remus were having conversation. He was excited to see Severus back after the Winter holiday but Remus found him first. His eyes soften when he saw Severus wearing the gloves and scarve he secretly send to Severus as Chirstmas present._

_But still watching Severus's pale cheeks blushed when Remus thanked him make Sirius see green. "Peeves!"_

_The poltergeist appeared before him, "Yes, Sir?" Peeves is respectful towards him and James as they are the unbeatable duo in all the pranks they had done. "I want to do something for me and no one should know that you got this order from me, understand?" The Peeves nodded gleefully and mocked salute. "Right, listen I need you to help me do a prank on those two." He pointed at Severus and Remus who still talking. "Nothing dangerous, I don't want them to get hurt, just I don't want them together again after that."_

_"_ _Did you find anything more for our project?" Remus asked._

_"_ _In fact, I did, there this book explaining the steps of transfiguring object which stabilized it, I wonder why Professor-HEY!"_

_"_ _What the-"_

_Peeves cackled madly above them where Severus and Remus were pull against each other caught them off guard and finally tied together chest to chest with some vines coming from the ceiling._

_"_ _Peeves!" Remus shouted at the poltergeist. "Let us go immediately before I told Professor Dumbledore!"_

_Peeves cackled again, "Uuu I don't think you can do that while you're tied up like that."_

_"_ _Bugger, I can't reach my wand," Severus cursed. Both boys tried to lose free from the veins._

_"_ _Peeves I'm warning you! Don't make me call Bloody Baron" Remus once again shouted at the ignorant poltergeist. Peeves just shrugged, "It's simple if you know what to do," he giggled before disappearing from there._

_"_ _What does he mean?" Remus pondered before he heard Severus cursed once again. "What? Stop moving you're making me uncomfortable."_

_"_ _Well, sorry to say that I am too uncomfortable." Severus sneered._

_Remus looked above his head on the ceiling among the mass veins is mistletoe. "Bloody Peeves" He looked around the hallway which is deserted, thanks to Severus for his choice in finding secluded area for reading._

_"_ _Severus,"_

_"_ _What?"_

_"_ _I'm sorry."_

_"_ _Wha—"_

_Before Severus can ask the rest of his question, Remus has captured his lips in light kiss, immediately the veins vanished and both of them tumbled to the floor with Remus on top of Severus, their lips still connected._

_Remus frantically move away from Severus, "I'm sorry Severus, I really do, you can hex me if you want…"_

_"_ _It's…fine. It's necessary," Severus's eyes down on the floor and Remus could not see Severus's expression with the hairs framing his face. "Just… don't mention it to anyone..."_

_"_ _No of course I would not do that!"_

_Severus stood up slowly, "Thank you Remus."_

_"_ _Wha-"_

_"_ _It was my first."_

_Despite the shock, Remus could see Severus's blushed underneath all those hairs before the Slytherin stormed off from there leaving a speechless Gryffindor and an enraged Gryffindor who watched all the scenes unfold._

**TBC or not...**


	23. Howl For Love Part I

In his study, Voldemort was enjoying a cup of his usual black coffee during the cold weather after yesterday meeting with representatives from the Nordics Wizarding Community and now he is just reviewing the tedious letters from the Ministry.

BANG!

His study door slammed open his wand appeared immediately in his hand readied in a defence stance before relaxing slightly when the intruder were only his devil incarnated twins of son storming in. "Father! Father! It's snowing!" The twins announced.

Voldemort glanced towards the only window behind his chair and indeed snow has started falling for quite some time.

"Yes, apparently it is. Now why did the two of you enter without knocking the door again?"

"Mommy said you're not busy," said Lucas. Claus nodded before continued, "And you will play with us!"

"Who said that?"

"Mommy!" The twins answered with identical innocent grins.

Voldemort sighed and sat back down in his seat, "Fenrir is still here, go play with him."

The twins shook their head.

"Uncle Fenrir said you should go out—"

"-and enjoy the snow too!"

"Did he?" Voldemort is not amused.

The said werewolf appeared behind the twins grinning showing his feral teeth. "You should go play and have fun too, Tom. Don't be such a party pooper."

"I had my share of fun, I'll would be glad to demonstrate it if you want?" Voldemort twirled the wand in his hand. Fenrir raised his hands in a gesture of peace with amused smirk on his face.

Voldemort was caught off guard when both Lucas and Claus already pulling on both of his hands to get him out of the room. He sighed in defeat before following both his sons out of his study followed by snickering Fenrir.

They being lead to the courtyard which snow was already ankle deep, Nathaniel and Romulus were already there waiting for them.

"Snowball fight!" The twins yelled as they ran across the courtyard. Voldemort cast warming spell on his children. Both Romulus and Fenrir are not really affected by the cold due to their werewolf blood. The adults ended up having a snowball war against the children. Voldemort cast a spell to make a snow fort as a barrier which make the twins angry and accused him for cheating, in the end he have to make a snow fort for them too, the twins are more than happy.

"You are having a lot of fun from this, mutt," Voldemort said grimly to snickering Fenrir when he once again a snowball hit him in the face for the nth time. He never thought his twin sons are good shooter they could become an excellent Chaser for a Quidditch team as long as they ended up in the same team.

"It's the only time I could see you being thwarted by the pups anyway," Fenrir replied, ducking when another snowball flew past. Damn werewolf sense!

Meanwhile Harry and Remus were sitting side by side watching their spouse and children playing in the courtyard enjoying a cup of hot cocoa extra sweet with marshmallow and whipped cream. Both laughing as they watched the two men being thrashed in the snowball fight.

"I could never hope for more than this," Harry said, sipping on his hot cocoa. Remus nodded, he was grateful he lives until today to enjoy a happy life with his mate and cub.

**_Flashback_ **

_He is cold. Cold and lost._

_How has he ended up here?_

_He looked up to the blue sky from where he was laying the snow has falling for hours already in that deep forest._

_Tall trees are around him, he might me somewhere near the mountain then._

_It was full moon last night or is it last two nights, he might have fainted at some point._

_The last thing he remember was he was wandering around a Muggle Village to seek a shelter for the night and took his Wolfsbane potion but some drunk Muggle knocked over him and broke the potion bottle Severus has kindly prepared for him, he looked at the remnants of the potion in horror before broke into a run towards the forest, scared that he would hurt the innocent Muggles if he stayed there. He ran and ran as far as possible, never stopping until the sun goes down and the full moon rises when the familiar pain came over him and darkness consumed his vision._

_He sat up wincing at the remains of pain from the shift. His clothes were in tatters and he lost his bag somewhere, and his wand is in his bag. He should try going back to the Village if he could find some clothes, food and pain-relieving potion._

_But the snows are falling hard hinting a snowstorm coming his way and he is already freezing despite his werewolf blood. He needs to find shelter fast before he died out in the cold. He gingerly trudged through the thick snow barefoot._

_He walked for hours and he could hardly see anything of human settlement. He tripped on a rock and fall flat on the snow. He is too weak already to get up. He might die here, he regret that he would not have the chance to say goodbye to Harry, Sirius and Severus…_

_The winds getting stronger and the temperature dropping further, his eyes drooping and his vision blurring that he thought he is having hallucination now as he could see a large dog or wolf coming towards him. The wolf will be lucky to have him as meal, he thought last before he succumbed to darkness once again._

**TBC**


	24. Howl For Love Part II

_Warm._

_There is a heavy weight on his chest like a warm comforter._

_His eyes fluttered open, his vision slowly come into focus when his eyes met the dark brown ceiling of what look like a cave._

_I am not dead._

_Although he basking in the pleasure from not being dead_ _**yet** _ _. He could not help but wonder how he ended up in a cave since the last thing he remembered was…._

_His eyes widen and he struggle to get up, pushing whatever is on his chest away from him._

_A soft growl very near to his ears make him froze, the weight on his chest which now he realised is absolutely breathing and very much alive moved off him._

_It is the wolf he saw before he lost consciousness to the cold and hunger. A larger than normal black as midnight wolf few grey flecks pattern on his back with its golden eyes now staring at him._

_He sat up slowly, the wolf now observing his every move. Not to be a threat, he scooted away as possible from the wolf but his back only met with the cave wall. The two of them still having a staring contest before the wolf broke the contact to leave the cave._

_Although puzzled, he let out the breath he did not know he has held. The blizzard seems to stop already but the snow is still thick when he peers from the mouth of the cave. Although he want to venture out there and find his way back but he is afraid that the wolf will attack him and maybe eat him this time. Not to mention he lost his wand, he can only do little wandless magic._

_The cave grew cold and the wolf has not come back from wherever it is. He managed to spark a fire with some dry woods found inside the cave. He huddled near the fire to keep himself warm._

_He did not know that he fell asleep when he woke to a noise at the entrance of the cave. The wolf came back with a dead rabbit dangling between its obvious feral teeth. The wolf dropped the rabbit by his feet and nudged the rabbit to him._

_Although he is still afraid for his life he could not help but ask the wolf, "For me?" his voice came out hoarse._

_The wolf nudged the rabbit again at him 'yes, it's for you' might what the wolf was trying to say._

_He looked at the dead rabbit. He did eat rabbit before but that is only when he is unconscious during his shift where his other form hunts for food. But as human, he never eats raw rabbit. He looks at his small fire, he thought maybe he could cook the rabbit first but he has to skin it first._

_After his meal, he feels sated and tired again. He flinched when the wolf moves, he wonders briefly if he's about to be eaten but the wolf only to settle around his back. The warmth from the wolf body heat comforts him and slowly he leans back into the mass of fur behind him. A soft rumble he could hear and felt the vibration from the wolf. Slowly the warmth and the feeling of safety wrapped around him lulled him to sleep..._

Laughter pulled Remus out of his trip down the memory lanes. The two men and the children were done playing outside and now venture into the warmth of the sitting room. Harry is helping the twins out of their wet outer clothes. Romulus and Nathaniel removed their outer robes chatting excitedly. The house elves popped in with more hot cocoa and biscuits.

"Are you sure I am not allowed to banish all the infuriating whites?" Voldemort said no he is not pouting. Harry chuckled, kissed his husband's nose. "It'll ruin the mood."

"Are you alright?" Remus turned around to face Fenrir who looked at him with a concern expression. The Alpha is still cover with some snow. Remus chuckled and shook his head, "I'm fine" he said as he brushed off the snow from his Alpha. Fenrir leaned closer and nuzzled his mate's cheek and neck as an act of comforting his mate. Remus let him be.

**TBC or not....**


	25. Sign Of Love Part IV

_"_ _Are you and Remus together?"_

_Severus choked on his toast which is not very Slytherin of him so he straighten himself right away and glared at his grinning childhood best friend sat across from him where they were having breakfast together in the astronomy tower since the outside weather is still cold._

_"_ _I am sorry but I think I might have misheard you, Lily."_

_Lily shook her head, "Come on, you two been meeting up quite a lot, even the Hufflepuffs noticed."_

_"_ _That's absurd!" Severus pushed away his leftover toast, his appetite lost. Although he want to deny it but what Lily has told partially truth as it is more like Lupin was stalking him around wherever he goes, Severus even wonder why as both of them have finished their project and submitted it the Gryffindor still hanging out with him, he hope it is not another prank the Marauders planning on._

_"_ _I think that's cute! You know Remus is rather reserved than the rest of the group it may bring some change to him._

_"_ _And if you haven't notice from all these years, I am rather reserved myself! Why are you here and why you are not with that obnoxious Potter?"_

_Lily shrugged. "Do I need reason to see my own best friend?"_

_Severus rolled his eyes but did not reply Lily gave him a smug smile._

**SxS**

_It was the thirteenth of the February, Sirius has all planned it out for tomorrow, they were permitted to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow so he planned to score a date with Severus, he would not lose again to Remus who much to his annoyance has been attached to Severus since the end of winter holiday, he think Remus trying to test his patience. Well his patience is growing thin, for sure tomorrow he will have Severus in his grasp since tomorrow is also the full moon, Remus is in no condition to be with Severus on that day._

_"_ _Why are you calling me out here, brother?" Regulus hissed the last word bitterly. "I thought you have warned me to stay out of your way ever since after I was born?"_

_"_ _I need you to do me a favour, Reg" Sirius looked at his younger brother, a year below him sorted into Slytherin following the Black family tradition unlike him. They can be called twins for their same Black's aristocratic feature except Sirius's hair is black curls while Regulus more tamed and straight._

_Regulus narrowed his eyes at his estranged brother, "Why should I?"_

_"_ _Please," Sirius for the first time in his life begged. "Just these once then I swear I'll never bother or prank you again."_

_Regulus contemplated for a moment. "Deal. What is it?"_

_Sirius scratched his neck sheepishly, "Can you pass a message to Severus?"_

_"_ _Severus?" Regulus thought he might have misheard Sirius. "Severus Snape?" Sirius nodded._

_"_ _If it's to prank him, I won't allow you to, he suffered enough as it is already from you and your lots."_

_"_ _No, it's not a prank! I swear!" Sirius flustered. "I would like to ask him to go with me tomorrow to Hogsmeade…."_

_Regulus gaped before he could control his expression, "Who are you? And what have you done to my brother?"_

_"_ _Reg…"_

_"_ _I thought you hate his guts?"_

_"_ _I…I don't h...hate him… hey it's not in our deal for me to tell my story!"_

_Regulus sighed, "Fine, as long as he is not hurt, I'll tell him to wait at the gate tomorrow."_

_"_ _Thanks Reg, I owe you."_

_"_ _You should be."_

**SxS**

_Severus wrapped the green scarf around him, the weather still icy cold, he wonder why Regulus asked him to wait at the gate to the Hogsmeade. He is not planning to go there anyway today, Remus met up with him yesterday looking paler as he always is during this time of a month Severus noticed now that he spend more time with the Gryffindor. 'Well maybe I'll buy some chocolates for him so he get better soon, he like the chocolates I gave him on Christmas.'_

_Severus turned at the call of his name, but he was surprised to see who is now approaching him, "Black." He scowled darkly._

_Sirius purring inside as he saw Severus adorned the presents he gave during Christmas. 'Well, maybe that's because he don't know it's from you' his conscious supplied but he ignored it._

_"_ _What do you want, Black?" Severus hissed and not because of the cold._

_"_ _I asked Reg to tell you to meet me here."_

_"_ _And he failed to mention that I'm meeting you? And since when you are in speaking terms with your brother anyway?"_

_Sirius just shrugged at the questions. "So shall we?" Sirius offered his arm to the Slytherin._

_"_ _Is this a joke? I'm not going to fall for your prank again, Black!"_

_"_ _No, I'm not. I just want to go with you to Hogsmeade."_

_"_ _Why?" Severus looked at him suspiciously. Sirius expected this as he did have worst record when it comes to Severus for the past four years anyway._

_"_ _Some things don't need reason, Severus." Severus's glare still on him, Sirius sighed and lied, "I was planning to buy some chocolates for Remus, you know he is sick and I know how you are close to him nowadays so I was thinking maybe you want to buy for him too, Remus do like chocolate anyway."_

_"_ _So Lupin indeed is sick?" Severus's glare replaced with look of concern at the mention of the other Gryffindor which Sirius noticed immediately and a flicker of envy rose inside of him._

_"_ _Yeah..." he partially lied, he knew Remus is just having his furry problem and Severus did not have to know that._

_Although Severus agreed to go together he put some distance between Sirius and him who is just happy for Severus to come along. Severus was anxious as if he is waiting that Potter is going to jump out at any moment to attack him curse his pants off but so far Potter is nowhere in sight but he should not let his guard down anyway._

_They arrived at the Honeydukes filled with females trying to buy special edition heart chocolate. "I hope there are some chocolates left for us," Sirius said after looking at the crowd._

_"_ _Is there special occasion today?" Severus wondered._

_Sirius chuckled beside him, Severus shot him a glare. "It's St. Valentine day, Severus."_

_Severus blushed at that, not his fault that he failed to remember such ridiculous unimportant day consists of girls fawning at their crush with chocolates. Then he realised he too was buying chocolates for…Remus. Severus blushed redder and shook his head 'It's just friendship chocolate' he convinced himself. Sirius looked amused at Severus battling with his thoughts._

_Severus chose some strawberry one for Remus, he was hesitating with himself to buy peppermint chocolates for himself but he is quite short in money at the moment so he settled for Remus's only. Sirius saw Severus's longing look at the display of peppermint chocolates so he pocketed some peppermint chocolates when Severus is not looking._

_"_ _Hey want to get some hot cocoa at Madam Puddifoot?" Sirius asked when they exited the warm Honeydukes to cold air of Hogsmeade._

_Severus looked at him incredulously. "That is where couples go, Black."_

_"_ _Yeah, that's why I ask you," Sirius replied._

_"_ _Are you pulling my leg?"_

_"_ _What?"_

_"_ _It's a Muggle saying. Are you making fun of me, Black?"_

_"_ _No, no I'm serious!"_

_"_ _Right… you are. Goodbye Sirius."_

_"_ _Wait, Severus!" Sirius grabbed the Slytherin by his wrist, "I'm not making fun of you!"_

_"_ _I don't care. Let go of me!" Severus tugged harshly against Sirius, but the other's grip is so strong._

_In the midst of Severus's struggling against him, Sirius pulled Severus against his chest and cupped the back of Severus's head and pushed his lips against Severus's._

_Shock at the warmth of another lip against his, Severus froze in his struggle before his mind has the predisposition to push against the Gryffindor and swing a fist against the other's jaw sending Black sprawled on the ground._

_"_ _What in Merlin's beard are you doing, bastard?!" Severus yelled, clearly furious and stormed away towards Hogwarts leaving Sirius nursing his now bruised jaw._

_He shot his darkest glare at a female blonde student giggling, apparently witnessed his humiliation._

_"_ _I didn't know you swing that way, cousin." The blonde sniggered._

_"_ _Shut up, Cissa"_

_Narcissa Black, fiancé of one Lucius Malfoy a Seventh year Slytherin gave him an amused smile. "You know, Severus is a sensitive boy, you should approach him gently, and forcing yourself on him won't look good on him."_

_"_ _Think I didn't know about it already," Sirius spit out some blood, Severus did give an excellent punch. He grinned inwardly at his success to kiss Severus's lips although it ends badly on his part._

**SxS**

_"_ _Black is an idiot!"_

_"_ _Yes, he is."_

_"_ _Lily!"_

_"_ _What do you want me to say, Sev?"_

_"_ _At least pay attention to me and I know you were thinking how to give the chocolate in your bag to Potter."_

_"_ _Wh-at how do you know that?! Ugh fine, what has Black done now?"_

_Severus proceeds to tell Lily of his disastrous morning with Black._

_"_ _So Black asked you out on a date?"_

_"_ _Was he? I have no recollection of him asking me out in the first place."_

_"_ _You're so ignorant sometimes, Sev. Black clearly asking you out on a date, the-chocolate-for-Remus-thing is just an excuse!"_

_"_ _Don't blame it on me how I would know that anyway! I mean… since when does Black has a change of heart? Does he even have a heart? And if you again have selective memory, might I remind you he hates my guts all these years."_

_Lily rolled her eyes, "Clearly he has grown up to see the charming side of you, Sevvie."_

_"_ _Don't call me that, and I don't have 'charming' side."_

_"_ _Yeah yeah you like to swim at the Nile River," Lily said with sarcasm. "Now since you know about my mission, why don't you help me?"_

_"_ _I disincline to acquiesce to your request"_

_"…_ _."_

_"_ _Means no"_

**SxS**

Sirius came back from Gringotts, he is doing partnership with the Goblins selling all the old artefacts from his now demolished family manor and some from the family vault. Most of his buyer is from Romania and Egypt. Severus and he decided before Orion was born to get rid of all the dangerous artefact but since the house itself is not child-friendly, they bought new place.

Sirius gave his outer robe to his house elf, Tinkle. "Where is Severus? Is he in the lab again?"

"No Master Sirius sir, Master's mate be at the courtyard sir with the young Master Orion sir," Tinkle replied.

Sirius frowned, but made his way there nonetheless but he is not expected to witness on what he has seen. Both his spouse and child indeed are in the courtyard among the mass of the snow.

Orion who is dressed in the thickest clothes that he has since Severus will never ever let his son caught a cold at this weather although he has enough pepper-up potion and fever potion stock up, is laughing happily as he put the finishing touch on his snowman. His snowman that he named, Olaf has finished and looked dashing with the green and red striped scarf around him.

"Thank you for helping me ma!" Orion hugged Severus around his neck where he crouched next to his son.

"You're welcome sweet heart. Now what's next?"

"Let's do snow angel! Then we take photo" Orion suggested. Severus nodded as long as his son is enjoying his time happily, unaware a pair of grey eyes observing the both of them.

Sirius chuckled quietly watching the two making snow angel even Severus is doing it. Though getting snow in his hair do make him grumbled but Orion praised their snow angel that Severus smiled warmly before helping his son to take the picture of their snow angel. Sirius savoured the moment where he could witness another of Severus's smile which warm his inside all over again.

"Having fun without me I see?" Sirius finally stepped out of his hiding place.

"Pa!" Orion rushed to him and hugged his leg and excitedly showing his snowman and snow angel next to Severus. Severus scowled at his husband, "How long you have been watching us?"

Sirius chuckled, "None of that now dear" He leaned in and kissed Severus cold lips which immediately warm the pale cheeks. "Have I told you today that you look lovely?"

Severus blushed but he is spare from Sirius's smug smirk when Orion stubbornly pulls Sirius to make snow angel of his this time. "Pa let's make your snow angel next to mine!"

"No Orion darling," Severus stopped his son. "How about we have snowball fight against your father?"

Orion's eyes widen in interest at his mother's splendid suggestion. Severus smirked victoriously. Sirius groaned, he knew he always get the bad end every day.

**TBC or not...**


	26. Sign Of Love Part V

_Remus laid on one of the bed in the hospital wing, he always feel worn out after full moon, though last night was vague to him. Remus turned towards the door when it opened expecting James and Sirius skipping class again to see him however the person appeared behind the door is not who he expecting at all._

_"_ _Severus?"_

_"_ _Hello Lupin," the Slytherin greeted him, approaching Remus's bed at the far corner._

_"_ _How do you know I'm here?" Remus feeling anxious at once, Severus being here is a horrible sign for his secret._

_Severus looked hesitating for a bit as he stood there by the end of Remus's bed._

_"_ _I know what you are…." Severus started although he kind of talk under his breath and mumbled, Remus clearly heard him perfectly shown from his amber eyes that immediately widen in horror. He scrambled for his wand on his bedside table._

_"_ _Stop Lupin! Remus! I… I am not going to hurt you or anything…" Severus tried to calm the Gryffindor before Remus decided to obliviate him. Severus knew how excellent Remus is with his Charms. Remus stared at him with guarded expression but still not lowering his wand. Despite the time they have spent together in past few months, Remus still not trusting the Slytherin to even share his furry problem. It even took his own Marauder friends two years to be let into his problem and only because they discovered it first and Remus felt guilty hiding it from them. But James and Sirius are different from Severus, Severus is a Slytherin, he might use this information for his own gain._

_"_ _I… saw you last night… at the Shrieking Shack"_

_"_ _Saw me?"_

_"_ _Si- someone told me where you are last night…" Looking at Remus increasing panicked look, Severus continued quickly, "But Potter saved me just in time before I… went too far but I saw…I saw that you're a…werewolf" he muttered under his breath just in case someone is eavesdropping on them._

_Remus's wand clattered on the floor and buried his face in his hands. Severus sat on the only chair available there beside the bed._

_"_ _I didn't hurt you, did I?" Remus's voice muffled from behind his hands._

_Severus shook his head but then realised Remus can't see him, "No, you didn't. I understand you are worry about your problem, Remus…I promise I won't say anything about you, Dumbledore won't allow me anyway. After all I don't want to lose… a friend."_

_Remus raised his head from his hands, his eyes were suspiciously wet. Severus flustered at the sight. "Maybe one day I'll create a cure for you," he stammered, his hands fidgeted on his robes._

_"_ _Severus…" The Slytherin look up at the Gryffindor. "Thank you" Remus said softly with sincere smile._

_Severus blushed and reached into his pocket and held out the wrapped chocolate he bought from Honeydukes. "Umm… here's chocolate I meant to give you yesterday." Remus was surprised but he accepted the gift nonetheless, "Thank you, Severus" he said again._

_Severus left the Hospital Wing after that, but he was not expected to bump into Potter and Black on his way._

_"_ _Snape, what are you doing here?" James asked he saw Severus coming out of the infirmary._

_"_ _It is none of your business Potter" he sneered, he glanced at Black who shifted restlessly, avoiding his eyes. "You should be ashamed of what you had done, Black."_

_"_ _You nearly put your dear friend into Azkaban for murder," Severus sneered with distaste. "You're the worst friend Lupin ever has."_

_"_ _Why you—"_

_"_ _James, no… he's right" Sirius held onto his best friend before he flung onto Severus to knock his guts. James looked at his best friend in confusion, Sirius never ever stop him before._

_"_ _And Potter, I promise Lupin not to say anything about last night and I hope you do the same." Severus said to James._

_James is bewildered by this turn of events but nodded all the same._

_"_ _Take care of Lily for me."_

_"_ _I will."_

_Severus nodded and walked away to the opposite direction._

_Sirius felt immense guilt and he tried to stop Severus, "Wait Sev-"_

_"_ _Don't! Don't ever call me by my name again you mutt!" Severus snapped at Sirius before he got the rest of his words out, the enraged Slytherin turned around and stomped away from there, his robes billowing behind him. Sirius knew he screwed up big time and there is no way he can get into Severus's good grace again. After that Severus completely ignored his existence for the rest of their years in Hogwarts._

**SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS**

"What happens next, Uncle Remus?" asked Lucas. Both Claus and Orion nodded, ushering him to continue his story. The three boys were having sleepover, and Remus is in charge in putting them in bed to sleep. The children demands a story and Remus begin telling them story about Orion's parent's history when they were at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, why Uncle Sevvie and Uncle Siri marry if Uncle Sevvie doesn't like Uncle Siri?" asked Claus. Orion looked troubled beside him.

Remus smiled at the children, "Well, that's another story for another time, now let's get to sleep you three,"

He got round of protest from the children as Severus entered the room looked at him disapprovingly. "Why are they not sleeping yet, Remus?"

"Ma!" Orion jumped off the bed and ran towards his mother hugging his leg tightly mumbling something incoherent against his robes. Severus lifted his son up and put him on his hips. "What is it, little prince?"

"Ma likes Pa right?"

Severus's eyes narrowed and glared at Remus, "What nonsense have you been spouting at them, Remus?"

Remus shrugged, "Few stories when we were at Hogwarts."

"Uncle Sevvie likes to give Uncle Remus chocolate!" Lucas and Claus supplied, making a mental note in their mind to give Orion some chocolate too.

Severus face palmed but turned towards his son again when Orion tugged at his shirt waiting for his answer. Severus sighed and stroked his son's hair assuring him, "Of course I like your father as much as I like you my little prince." Severus kissed Orion's forehead making the child giggled and hugged his neck.

"See Orion, no need to worry. Now let's get you boys some sleep," Remus said.

Remus followed Severus out to the sitting room. Severus has not said a word at him after they left the boys' room. "Are you mad, Severus?"

Severus halted "Why should I?" his voice void of any emotion.

Remus shrugged.

"No, I am not. I am not going to prevent my son from not knowing how his parents get together. I… just... it brings some memories to the surface…"

"We're all grown up now, Severus and I know Sirius too."

Severus nodded and continued down the hall towards the sitting room where the adults are enjoying some alcoholic beverages except for Harry who sipping on his hot chocolate while depositing himself at Voldemort's lap who is discussing with Lucius over a glass of mead. Remus moved to sit next to his Alpha.

Sirius approached his spouse with a glass of firewhiskey. "How's Orion?"

"He's sleeping, never again ask Remus to be on the bed duty." Severus downed the firewhiskey in one go.

"May I ask why, my dear?" Sirius caught Remus's grin from where he sat.

"No. Now fetch me another drink, my dear."

**TBC or not...**


	27. Sign Of Love Part VI

**Flashback**

_It burns his throat as he downed his sixth whiskey of the night. Sirius looked blearily around the Muggle pub where he stumbled into a moment ago._

_"_ _Rough nite eh lad?" asked the bartender with a crooked teeth who's been watching Sirius drowning himself._

_"_ _You said it, mate" Sirius slurred, the bartender filled his glass with another generous amount of whiskey. "I did what I have to do *hiccup* luck not on me side… never…" Sirius sobbed and downed his whiskey again._

_After the pub owner declared the pub closed, Sirius stumbled upon the cold windy air outside, he is too wasted to think of where he was going and when he tripped on a rock and fall flat on his face on the ground. He has no intention to stand up again, content just laying there in his misery._

_He heard footsteps coming towards him, when it stopped near him, Sirius opened one droopy eye but his vision is out of focus but he could make out a familiar silhouette with shoulder-length hair. Maybe fate is not cruel to him, maybe… Sirius thought before he succumbed to Morpheus._

_Sirius knew he is not where he think he have been last. He cursed out loud when the pounding in his head started viciously, he didn't dare to open his eyes yet. Something was offered to his lips, and Sirius drinks it without question, in no time the pounding in his head fade. It was a hangover potion._

_Sirius's eyes fluttered opened cautiously and he came face to face with familiar face with onyx eyes._

_"_ _Severus…" his voice came out hoarse. The said man said nothing just offering Sirius a glass of water before disappeared through a doorway to what Sirius guessed is the kitchen._

_While finishing his water, Sirius came to realisation on where he is. He was in Severus's house in Spinner's End where hours ago he was cursed and hexed out of the house before he went to the Muggle pub after Severus's second rejection of him._

_Severus come back with a plate of toast and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch where Sirius has been residing for the past hour._

_"_ _If you're well enough, you may make yourself scarce after you finish your toast," Severus said and made a move towards the stairs._

_"_ _Why did you come after me?" Sirius blurted._

_Severus halted in his steps on the stairs._

_"_ _Why didn't you leave me there?" Sirius tried again, this time staring hard at the back of the Severus's head._

_'_ _Do you really care for me, Severus?' Is what Sirius really wanted to ask but he does not want to risk his neck again with Severus excellent wandsmanship._

_"_ _Don't flatter yourself, Black. Lupin fire called me earlier for your whereabouts. I am just doing a favour for a friend and it is not you."_

_The weight in Sirius stomach dropped heavily as he feels disappointed. Sirius reached for the toast tentatively looking at Severus disappeared up the stairs. Sirius wondered if Severus really mean what he said as he nibbled on his toast silently._

_Upstairs, Severus closed the door to his bedroom and relaxed his tense body against the door. He closed his eyes. What he told Black is only half the truth, Remus indeed fire called him but it was on his own intention that he went and search for Sirius. He was surprised to see Sirius make an ass of himself outside a Muggle pub not far from his place. Clearly he is not thinking wisely for bringing Black back to his house._

_He is still mad at Black but the anger slowly dissipating when he saw the vulnerable look on the other man as he laid there on Severus's couch. He kind of understand of why Sirius did what he had done back during Hogwarts but is Sirius changed for the better now, Severus would not like to know._

_A knock startled Severus out of his thoughts._

_"_ _Severus…" Black's voice came from behind the door of where he stood. Severus maintained his silence._

_"_ _I… I apologise again for being such a jerk to you and Remus back then, but that's because I have fallen for you back in third year… I don't think you remember but it'll be always a precious memory to me…."_

_"_ _Severus… I hope we could start over…" Sirius stared at the door, hoping Severus will emerge from the room but only silence greeted him back. He sighed, "I'll be going… thank you for everything…" Sirius retreated with a heavy heart and left Spinner's end._

_Severus hugged his knees closer where he still huddled against the door. "You're an idiot, Black."_

**To be continued or not...**


	28. The twins and Valentine

Lucas and Claus knew they always cause trouble just because to fulfil their endless curiosity and burning off their energy. This time their target is their older brother, Nathaniel, just because they found him to be suspicious this few weeks and always disappeared somewhere and now they found out Nathaniel went to the kitchen where the house elves usually are. Both Lucas and Claus are banned by their mother from that kitchen after their stunt in terrifying the house elves.

"What do Nat want from there?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Claus replied.

"But he always spends long time in there…"

"Maybe he's really hungry?"

"Do you think the house elves do something to Nat?"

"Maybe the house elves are hungry?"

"…..Claus, are you  _that_ hungry?"

The growl from his twin' stomach answered Lucas's question.

The twins managed to nick their mother's treasured invisibility cloak from wherever their mother tried to hide it and use it to sneak into the kitchen unaware by the inhabitants. They found Nathaniel alright, their older brother was busying himself at the large table situated at the centre of the kitchen while house elves was bustling around the kitchen preparing for dinner, judging by the smell, it would be roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. Claus's hungry stomach threatens to growl even louder.

They sneak closer to the table as quiet as possible and surprised to see their brother worked his sweats on something chocolaty and from the smudge all across his usually pristine clothes and face he seems to failed it miserably.

"Young Master, let Jiggle help Young Master."One of the house elf look at Nathaniel in pity. They have been watching the heir tried and failed over the week.

Nathaniel sighed and shook his head, "Thanks for the offer Jiggle, but I have to do this myself." His hand reached for the next batch of unopened chocolate when he realised there is none although he is absolutely sure he is still has a couple packet of chocolates. He looked around suspiciously.

"Ugh, it tastes bitter!"

"Is it?" Claus chomped down on the bar of chocolates, while Lucas spat out the chocolate he tried earlier. They were too hungry already so when they saw the packets of chocolate on the table they nick it and hide under the table to eat them. "Taste fine to me."

"I knew it!"

Lucas and Claus yelped when their invisibility cloak is being seized away, revealing them in process. A fuming Nathaniel was kneeling and glaring at them under the table. "What are you two brats doing here?"

"We're just hungry," the twins said at the same time. Immediately, the house elves came scurrying with some cookies for the twins.

"Mother said no snacks before dinner," Nathaniel said and took the plate of cookies from them. The twins scrambled out desperately and exaggeratedly from under the table trying to reach for the cookies, but Nathaniel are a lot taller than them so they opted to cling onto his body like an octopus.

"Give our cookies back!" Claus demanded.

"Yeah! " Lucas defended his twin. "Or we'll tell mummy."

Nathaniel raised his eyebrow, "And what? I'm going to tell mummy that you two sneak in here with his invisibility cloak where you are ban from entering at all."

The twins started wailing loudly, shrieking protests and grabbed his legs, pleading for mercy. The house elves already scampered away from the noise pollution, for the sake of their sensitive ears.

"What is really going on here?" A familiar voice makes the three children turned towards the doorway where Harry stood with hands on his hips.

"Mummy!" The twins started towards him.

"Nat was trying to bribe us-"

"-with snacks before dinner"

"What? No! You sneaky brats!"

"Nat!"

"Sorry mummy."

"Lucas, Claus ceases your acts. I did warn that you two are ban from here until further notice. Do you want me to tell your father?"

"We're sorry, mummy." The twins looked guilty and upset but Harry knew his sons better. "What are you doing, Nat?" he asked his eldest son as he waddled (he is nearing his end of trimester, the baby will popped out any time soon) towards the table looking at the mess. "Oh are you trying to make your Valentine's chocolate?"

Nathaniel blushed and nodded.

"Vaseline chocolate?" the twins inquired.

"Valentine," Harry automatically corrected them. "It's chocolate to shows your love."

As Harry expected, the twins' heterochromatic eyes widen with sudden interest. "We want to make too!" "Orion going to loves our chocolates!"

Nathaniel scoffed, "You two are still kids."

Harry ruffled his eldest son's hair, "You too, kid." Nathaniel pouted while the twins snickered gleefully. In the end Harry ended up giving crash course to his three sons.

**TBC or not...**


	29. The Other Couple and Valentine

Sirius guffawed as he enjoying the grimaced look on Severus as his spouse keeping an eye on their son, Orion who was enjoying the chocolate treats that he received from the twins.

"Let it rest, Sev. They're just kids, it meant nothing."

"Are you sure? They might put a love potion in there too."

"You're too paranoid, Sev," Sirius sighed and pulled on his spouse's hand so that Severus settled on his lap. "Now, where's mine?"

"I don't think we need that kind of things again," Severus huffed.

"Don't you remember, our first Valentine together?" Sirius nuzzled Severus nape affectionately.

"Yes, I remember I packed quite a punch."

Sirius pouted. "You're evil. It was our first date."

"It's not even an official date."

"Alright if you said so, then you would not like to have this?" Sirius produced a Honeydukes best mint chocolates. Severus eyes widen with want instantly but Sirius move it away from him teasingly. "I think I'll just give this to Orion."

"Don't dare to give it to him! Our kid has enough chocolates in his blood already. Give me that," Severus make a grabby hands at the chocolate but Sirius's other hand around his waist make him stay put.

"Ah ah it's not for free."

"You bastard."

"But you love this bastard hmph—" Sirius grinned inward as Severus smashed their lips together in one quick fierce kiss.

"Alright give me the chocolate..."

"Do you think it's enough already? My dear Severus, I thought you know me." Sirius's eyes glinting mischievously as he grinned like a predator.

Severus glared at him, his hand inches away from his wand. "If you really don't want to give me that, then it's fine." Severus stood up from his husband's lap. "I'll just wait for chocolates from Remus, he always send me one." With that said, Severus left a dumbstruck Sirius in the living room followed by a chocolate covered Orion.

**TBC or not...**


	30. The Newborn

"It looks weird," the twins said in unison as they hovered over the crib where their newborn sister is sleeping.

Voldemort sighed. " _She_ , not  _it_  please, you two look just like her when you were born."

The twins shot him an exaggerated aghast look, "No, we're not!" They protested heatedly.

"We're born handsome-" Lucas said smugly.

"-charming-" Claus added.

"-perfect-" both said.

-monkeys" Nathaniel ended them as he walked into the nursery where his father and the twins are. The twins shot Nathaniel matching glares similar to their father's in his bad days. At the same time, the baby girl stirred in her sleep, her eyes opened revealing the mesmerising emerald eyes just like her mother. The other children's attention are divert towards the now awake baby. The baby cooed as she saw Lucas and Claus staring at her with astonishment.

"What's her name then?" Nathaniel asked his father.

"Irene. Irene Amity."

The other children murmured testing in saying the beautiful name on their lips. Voldemort looked at his twin sons in amusement when they put their hand on their chest over their heart.

"We solemnly swear that we will protect our sister!"

"Aren't you two possessive already?" Harry said as he walked gingerly, Voldemort immediately came to Harry's assistance despite the magic use in helping in giving birth, Harry still weak from slight drain of his magical core during the delivery.

"It reminds me of Nat when you two were born."

"I'm not that ridiculous," Nathaniel scoffed. Both Lucas and Claus giggled, "Aww Nat, we know you love us actually."

"Yeah, now I love Irene more."

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah! Can't"

Irene cooed from her crib. The three children disregard their dispute to coo back towards their baby sister. Both Voldemort and Harry who is wrapped around Voldemort warm embrace watch their family with fondness.

**TBC or not...**


	31. Sign Of Love Part VII

**FLASHBACK**

_The next time Sirius saw Severus is at his godson and Lord Voldemort bonding/wedding ceremony. He was a little bit late at that time and Remus who was talking with Severus at the moment of his arrival saw his hasty entrance._

_"_ _Where have you been, Padfoot?" Remus reprimanded him like the usual Moony he knows._

_"_ _Hello to you too, Moony," he grinned sheepishly, his eyes met for a moment with Severus who still stand where Remus has left him, before Severus was distracted by Lucius and Narcissa who come to talk to him._

_"_ _Are you even paying attention to what I have just been saying, Padfoot?!" Remus said clearly frustrated._

_"_ _Yeah yeah," Sirius said offhandedly. "So where's my adorable little prongslet of godson?"_

_Remus scowled menacingly, "Find him yourself."_

_Sirius was puzzled on why Remus seems really pissed off at him. He was only few minutes late anyway. Maybe because of the full moon in few days agitating poor Moony, thought Sirius._

_Sirius walked away and out of the Hall, to find the whereabouts of his godson since he is nowhere to be seen inside._

_"_ _He's in the second room to the left on the East Wing."_

_The familiar voice behind him made him turned around so fast that Sirius might twist his neck muscle a bit accidentally._

_Severus stood there with his usual black robes but Sirius noticed the difference in the design from his usual robe, with beautiful intricate silver silk embroidered._

_"_ _Se—Thank you." Sirius held himself from saying the other man's name, troubled that Severus might not like it if he said it despite how his heart yearns for it._

_Severus gave a curt nod, though before he could joined the other guests back on the Hall. Sirius murmured sheepishly, "Would you like to help me find the way? I might get lost…or I might take longer time and…Remus might get angry with me again... if you don't want to then its fine I'm not forcing you or anything…." Sirius rubbed his neck nervously as he keep babbling away avoiding meeting Severus's eyes totally._

_Severus's lips twitched lightly. "Fine."_

_"_ _Oh right, alright its fine…wait fine? FINE? You'll help me?" Sirius has a second thought to use a cleaning spell on his ear just to make sure he heard it right._

_Severus arched his eyebrow. "Do you want me to decline your request?"_

_Sirius shook his head._

_Sirius was a nerve wreck as he walked a little bit behind Severus towards his godson's room. The silence between them is suffocating, he want to talk or anything with Severus, but he might run out of luck if he did that. Thus, he just settled with stealthily ogling Severus's fine ass from behind._

_"_ _We're here." Severus knocked on the door and a soft 'Enter' came from inside._

_Sirius's thought on Severus was put aside for a moment when he caught a glimpse of his beautiful godson in his white bonding robe. "Siri!" Harry hugged him tight around the waist._

_"_ _Hey there, pup," he patted Harry's styled hair._

_"_ _Sirius don't mess up his hair," Hermione who also in the room with Luna scold him. "We fix him for hours even with magic."_

_"_ _And you're late," Luna added._

_"_ _Thanks for the reminder," Sirius rolled his eyes then he remember about Severus but when he turned around Severus is nowhere to be seen._

_Luna smiled at him with her usual creepy dazed look. "Tonight might be your best opportune moment."_

_"_ _It is not mine?" asked Harry, teasingly._

_"_ _You had yours, Harry. Now we have to touch up some more before you are ready to go." Hermione ushered Harry back in front of the mirror leaving Sirius there reflecting over Luna's word._

_After the bonding ceremony which makes the entire female cry happily over the bonded couple, Sirius congratulated the his godson and now his husband, Lord Voldemort at their reception before taking a champagne and stood in the corner observing the other guests which only consists of their close trusted friends and family. Severus, Sirius observed was conversing with Rodolphus Lestrange who standing suspiciously little too close to Severus for Sirius liking. Sirius had known that Rodolphus is now a widower ever since the death of his cousin Bellatrix, murdered by you-know-who. Rodolphus must have said something amusing to Severus when the latter chuckled, smiling lightly at the former. This scene made the green monster in Sirius grew nastily however he managed to stood his ground, he shouldn't do anything rash such as hexing Lestrange to hell for the sake of getting back to Severus's good side not that he is there in the first place._

_The centre of the reception hall has been cleared for dancing partners, the bonded couple already stole the spotlight of the dance floor though Sirius thought they were making out rather than dancing._

_The song changed to a slow beat. Sirius perked up at the song and made his decision when he marched up, shoulders straight towards Severus and the bastard Lestrange that somehow snaked his hand around his Severus's waist._

_"_ _Black," Lestrange said tersely at the sight of him._

_"_ _Lestrange" He replied with the tone. He turned towards Severus, "May I have a dance with you?" he held out his hand._

_Lestrange snorted, Sirius's hand itched to get his wand. Severus looks at him oddly for a moment but took his offered hand with a look of relief in his eyes, Sirius could not help but to send a wide smug grin towards the fuming Lestrange and led Severus to the dance floor, Sirius puts his other arm around Severus's waist, as Severus rests his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Hermione and Luna smiled over the two wizards dancing._

_A moment like this_  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss.

_"_ _I apologise for interrupting your good time with Lestrange for this dance," Sirius said few minutes into the dance, although he is not that truly sorry clearly shown by his grin._

_Severus sighed, "Don't get cocky yourself Black. I am just glad to get rid of Rodolphus for a second there."_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

_As Sirius kept his gaze on Severus, he couldn't help but think to himself how captivating Severus actually was. Apart from his sarcasm and snide remarks, Severus was fragile, as Sirius learns of the other man's family history with his own research in knowing Severus. Severus put up this cold front to shut everyone out, to keep that glass wall from breaking down. He was tired of being hurt and disappointed, and Sirius feels guilty as he knew some of it is his fault._

_Everything changes, but beauty remains_  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love that we share

_"_ _Are you still upset with me?" Sirius murmured. When Severus lifts his gaze their eyes locked at each other. "I…" Severus faltered losing some of his nerve at the intense gaze from a pair of grey eyes belongs to the man whose arms around him, surprisingly Severus feel content within those arms. "I might have forgiven you..." The music fades, but Sirius doesn't want to let go, doesn't want to move at all. "That's good news to hear because… I'm in love with you, Severus Snape."_

**TBC or not...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song 'A moment like this' by Leona Lewis


	32. Love & Fluff

His wand vibrated against the table alerting Harry as Irene has woken up crying in her crib in the nursery.

"Shh… go back to sleep," murmured the gentle voice of his husband next to him. Harry could feel a kiss on his cheek before the weight next to him gone, and Harry fall back to sleep.

Voldemort let Harry goes back to sleep as he make way to Irene's room and found the baby crying her beautiful emerald eyes from her crib. Voldemort lifted her out of it, "Why the tears, little princess?"

Irene sniffed and gurgled at the sight of his father, slapping his cheek playfully before something behind Voldemort caught her attention. Voldemort turned towards the door where his three sons are standing sheepishly. "Boys, why are you out of bed at this hour?"

"We heard Irene's crying earlier," Nathaniel spoke first, fighting a losing battle with a yawn.

"…and we thought we could go and check her…" the twins supplied.

Irene clapped happily, making grabby hands towards her brothers. The three older children were delighted at the gesture and looking at their father for permission. Voldemort sighed and beckoned them to enter. The three rushed to a squealing Irene. "Now boys, we should not make noise as your mother is still sleeping and I don't want to wake him up."

"Let's have a story then, father." Nathaniel suggested and the twins nodded eagerly, Irene clapped as if she is agreeing with the idea. Voldemort sit on the cushion bags followed by his sons, Irene sat on his lap and he then proceed to tell them a story about a dragon tamer and a vicious Horntail dragon.

Harry awoke an hour later feeling the other side of his bed cold, Voldemort has not come back to their bed, worries dawn on him and he throw on his night robe before rushing towards the nursery in alarming speed. There is light peeked from the small gap of the nursery door. Harry opened the door cautiously and examined the room until his eyes fell on a surprising sight that he sighed in relief.

A fond smile appeared as he watched the adorable sight of his husband dozing on the cushion bags seats strewn over the nursery floor, Irene cradled protectively in his arms sleeping soundly, it amuses Harry further to see his other children, Lucas and Claus sleeps on their father's legs limbs all over the place, Nathaniel sleep beside his father, head leaning on his father's shoulder. Like a puppy pile, Harry thought. Decide not to interrupt them of their sleep, Harry close the door softly and proceed to make breakfast for his beloved family.

Voldemort woke up that morning greeted with many kisses from his spouse and delicious breakfast followed by hot sex with his spouse in the shower. Not that he's complaining.

**TBC or not...**


	33. Sign Of Love Part VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continuation of SiriusxSeverus story*

 

_Severus cursed when he ruined another batch of his calming draught, he banish the content of the cauldron with a flick of his wand and contemplate on starting a new batch before he decide against it and hobble back to his living room and plopped inelegantly on the well worn couch. Severus closed his eyes tired from several sleepless nights._

_"_ _...I'm in love with you, Severus Snape."_

_Severus groaned, the memory of that night kept replaying on the back of his mind. He still remembers vividly, the pair of grey eyes staring intensely into the depth of his own eyes as the words said. Black, Sirius Black who said those words to him then kissed the palm of his hand before disappearing through the crowd leaving Severus still frozen in shock of the confession._

_After that night, Severus barricade himself in his own house, not venturing out of it despite many protests from the Malfoy pair who always inviting him for some dinner at their house or shopping trips. And to his disappointment, he did not hear any news from Sirius._

_A knock awoke Severus from his half slumber, immediately alarmed, since his usual visitors (read:Malfoys) always come through the floo. Severus withdraws his wand and checks the magical signature of his unknown guest from behind the door and his shoulders relaxed when he detects a werewolf signature._

_"_ _Hello, Severus," Remus greeted him when Severus unlocked the door. "Lupin, what brings you here?"_

_"_ _Not inviting me in first?" Remus smiled wryly. Severus cocked his eyebrow but make way for Remus to enter his house before closing the door behind him._

_"_ _Were you sleeping in this cold?" Remus asked, looking around the dark room, at the unlit fireplace and the mess of cushions on the couch._

_Severus shrugged and flicks his wand to light the fire, brightening the living room. "The cold never bothers me anyway."_

_Remus raises his eyebrow as if to comment on that but decide to leave it at that. "Make yourself comfortable, Lupin," Severus said to the werewolf before disappearing to his kitchen, to make some hot chocolate that he knew the werewolf like._

_"_ _Thanks," Remus said as he accepted the warm mug of hot chocolate from Severus and sat at the armchair near the fireplace. Now that he looks closely, Severus notice Remus is quite pale and weary._

_"_ _Are you alright, Lupin? You look off," Severus commented._

_"_ _Do I? I guess so…" Remus sipped on his hot chocolate, warming his body. He sighed heavily, "I decide to go somewhere, Severus."_

_"_ _Where?"_

_"_ _I don't know… maybe up North, maybe somewhere on this earth."_

_"…_ _."_

_"_ _I would like to find a place for myself in this world. Get to know myself more."_

_"_ _Y…you will always have a place in this world, Remus."_

_"_ _Thank you, Severus," Remus smiled genuinely at the Potions master. Severus is not a person that likes to comfort someone, but when he does, he does it honestly and in his own way because he cares of the person, and Remus knows that._

_They sat sipping on their hot chocolate with some small idle talk but mostly enjoying each other company._

_"_ _Thanks again, Severus." Remus said, holding the bag which stored the potions Severus generously gave him for his travel._

_"_ _You can drop an owl from time to time, Remus. I promise I won't blast the owl away."_

_Remus chuckled. "Take care of yourself, Severus. I know you will be in good hands."_

_"_ _W…what do you mean?" Severus flustered but he knew what Remus actually meant by that._

_"_ _He is serious about you, Severus. I saw how he always looked at you and how he now tries hard to make a change, to redeem himself. Give him a chance, Severus. You deserve to be happy."_

_"…_ _..I'll think about it. You too, you deserve to be happy Remus with whoever it is." The two men share a friendly hug before Remus left._

_Severus exhaled as he leaned against his door before he noticed something additional in his room. A northern hawk owl perched on top of his couch watching him. A letter tied to its leg._

_"_ _When did you come in, owl? And who do you belong to?" he asked._

_It screeched and holds out its leg with the letter. Severus carefully untied it, the owl stay where it is, Severus guess it is waiting for a reply. The letter does not have any indication outside of it, Severus open and read it, his eyes increasingly wide as he reads through it._

_"_ _Dear Severus,_

_I hope you will forgive me for presuming to write to you without permission. I hope I may not offend you in doing so._

_The object of this note is to ask your permission to invite you for a friendly lunch tomorrow at Jannes &Jambres. I will resign myself to any of your answers though I shall of course feel highly flattered if you say yes. Dantalion is at your service to bring any of your reply._

_Yours,_

_Sirius Black_

_P/s: My whole life shall be to please you and make you happy. I shall be happy if you love me a little in return"_

_Sirius looked out the window for the tenth time but there is still sign of Dantalion, his owl. Sirius hope Severus has not roasted his owl already. He currently was staying at Harry's old house while he is trying to sort out what left of his family matters. He feel bad for leaving Severus after the confession he made but if he is going to court Severus, then he is going to properly court Severus like he should deserve and as a proper Lord._

_A hoot from outside his window startled Sirius, Dantalion was staring back at him from the other side of the window with unmistakably a letter tied to its legs..._

**_TBC or not..._ **


	34. Howl For Love Part III

_Remus awoke alone in the cave, the blizzard has died down. And, the wolf is nowhere to be seen. Remus thought he was not to be eaten while he was sleeping like a beauty. He decided to find a way to get out of the forest before the wolf come back and change its mind about not eating him._

_Remus trudged through the thick snow, after what seems like half an hour blindly wandering around, Remus knew he will not be out of the forest if he has no idea on where the hell he's going in the first place. He leaned against a tree to rest for a bit when he saw it._

_The wolf._

_It has been following him silently! Remus panicked but he noticed something hanging between the wolf's teeth. His bag!_

_The wolf trudged towards him slowly as if not to spook him and dropped his bag a feet from him. Remus could see his wand poking out of his bag, his hand itched to grab it but the wolf now has his attention. Remus could not stop wondering why this wolf has been helping him all this time, saving him from the blizzard, providing him food (read: rabbit) and now found his lost bag and bringing it back to him._

_"_ _T...thank you…" Remus said as he grabs his bag, the wolf sitting on his hind legs watching him with his golden eyes. "I don't know why you would do this for me…" Hopefully it is not for making him to be kind hearted to sacrifice himself to the wolf to pay his debt, Remus thought._

_The wolf huffed. Remus wondered if the wolf was scoffing at him._

_"_ _Well…it's nice to meet you, I hope we see each other again but I must go…WOAH!"_

_Remus caught in surprise when the wolf bound on him in a flash. "Repulso!" Remus threw the spell in panic that the wolf was pushed away from him and hit the tree hard._

_Remus dropped his wand, and rushed towards the wolf in guilt despite knowing the wolf might attack him back. "I'm sorry! I thought you were finally going to eat me, it's my reflex, oh Merlin I'm terribly sorry…are you…"_

_Remus gasped as he saw the wolf lying there slowly morphed into a human body. A fully naked human, Remus staggered back, eyes wide in shock._

_"_ _That's quite a blow you gave me, Lupin." The wolf-turned-human grinned at him where he gets up back onto his two feet._

_"_ _Greyback…"_

_"_ _In flesh"_

_Remus immediately scrambled for his wand, but Greyback is faster than him as he pinned Remus down, his hand an inch away from his wand. Remus cursed himself for dropping his guard earlier._

_"_ _Down pup, I'm not going to hurt you." Greyback said from behind him._

_"_ _Oh I beg to differ." Remus snapped._

_Greyback tutted. "Believe me, harming you never cross my mind."_

_Remus saw red. "Oh yeah, biting me in the first place already putting my life in harm in the first place! You bastard!"_

_Remus felt Greyback tensed above him. Slowly the weight left him. Remus grabbed his wand quickly and pointed it towards Greyback who seems pained._

_"_ _If you want me to apologise for that…"_

_"_ _It's more than apologise! You ruined my life! I am now a monstrous creature!"_

_Greyback growled, "You are far from that, Lupin!"_

_Remus scoffed, "Oh now you're a saint!"_

_"_ _And you? You keep running away, Lupin. That foul thing you called wolfsbane is killing you from inside! It's killing your wolf."_

_"_ _I'm better dead anyway! I have suffered so much all this time. I have no place in this world, you robbed it from it the moment you bite me that night!"_

_"_ _I have my reason!" Greyback roared._

_"_ _Oh really, would you be so kind to tell me your bloody reason!"_

_"_ _Not now."_

_Remus laughed. "Funny. Should I ask you to send me an owl whenever you are ready to tell me?"_

_"_ _Remu-" Greyback hit the tree again when Remus threw another curse._

_"_ _Never ever call me by my name again! You're lucky, I'm not like you, I'm not a killer or you'll be nothing but ashes" Remus picked up his bag and stormed off._

_Greyback spit out blood from his mouth and watched Remus disappeared among the trees. He sniffed the air and growled._

_Remus was beyond pissed as he stomped through the snow heedless of his way. Meeting Greyback was the last thing he would want. Not to mention Greyback is the wolf that had provide him shelter, food and retrieve his things. He even slept with him, Remus realised, feeling sick in his stomach._

_A branch cracked somewhere to his left, Remus rolled his eyes and ready to berate the wolf for following him. But the wolf that appears is not Greyback's, this one is different, although it is not as big as Greyback's but it look dangerous all the same, it even followed by two other wolves and they don't look friendly at all._

_Remus raised his wand in defence, the three wolves snarled viciously before pounce on him. Remus managed to repel two of the wolves but one missed and bites his arm in return, Remus cried out in pain and threw another spell causing the wolf rebound away from him. The other two closing in as Remus dropped to his knees, his arm bleeding._

_A roar sounded through the forest and the two wolves were knocked off their feet, the one wolf left growled at the new wolf which Remus familiar with. Greyback changed back to his human form and stood between Remus and the three wolves. To Remus's surprise the three wolves also slowly morphed into their human form. 'Great more werewolves,' Remus thought sarcastically._

_"_ _Well what do we have here boys, if it's not the Great Alpha, Greyback," The werewolf that look like the leader of the three said, licking his bloody teeth from where he bite Remus' arm earlier. Greyback noticed this and growled deeply in his throat._

_"_ _You rogues have trespassed into my territory, I'll ask for you to leave if you still like to live."_

_The three werewolves chuckled, "What if we don't want to leave?" the leader mocked._

_Slowly, Greyback morphed into a half-human and half-wolf form, "Then I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth" he growled._

_The other werewolves also shifted into half-human half-wolf form and fought with the alpha. Remus scurried to a safety behind a tree and when one of the rogues aiming for him Greyback immediately seize the wolf and tear it apart. Remus's stomach lurched at the bloody sight._

_The other two werewolves saw their friend become a mangled corpse decide to flee with tails between their legs._

_Remus slowly came out of his hiding place, Greyback still stood over the corpse, slowly morphed back to his human form covered in blood. "These rogue always a pain in the ass."_

_Greyback waited for snarky response from Remus, but the man did not say anything. Greyback glance at Remus, who directed his wand at Greyback, unreadable expression in his amber eyes._

_Greyback felt a tingling sensation all over his body when he realised all the bloods on his body vanished. Remus casted a cleaning spell on him._

_"_ _Err... thanks?" Greyback said._

_Remus lowered his wand and pocketed it. "You know, I could handle the rogues myself. I am a wizard."_

_Greyback snorted. "I can totally see that. Where are you going anyway? I could show you the way. That is... if you want my help"_

_"_ _It's none of your business." Remus continues on his way in the direction he was going before the rogues attacked him._

_Remus rolled his eyes, when he saw from the corner of his eyes Greyback transformed back into his wolf form and followed Remus. He did not stop nor snap at the wolf._

_The man and the wolf keep trudging through the snow until the sun is setting, Remus decided to stop for the night. He set up a tent he found in his bag. He packed many things in the bag and with simple expansion spell on the interior of the bag. He casted a warming spell in the tent to keep him warm throughout the night. Greyback the wolf settled outside of his tent from the silhouette he saw from inside the tent._

_"_ _You know you can come inside." Remus said after some time._

_The silhouette of the wolf transformed into those of man, Greyback stepped into the tent and get hit on the face by a pair of pants Remus procured from his bag._

_Greyback grinned and put on the pants and sat across from Remus._

_"_ _Still pissed off at me?" Greyback asked._

_"_ _For your information, the event with the rogues earlier does not make it even."_

_Greyback shrugged, "Guess, I'll try harder next time."_

_"_ _Or you could tell me the bloody reason."_

_Remus glared hard at the werewolf across from him. There is amusement in those golden eyes which irked him._

_"_ _I'll take the other option then. Do you mind if I retire earlier tonight? Saving your ass really beat me. You are welcome to join me anytime"_

_"_ _No one asked you to save me," Remus said tersely back at the now dozing werewolf curled on the ground. Remus sighed and decides he too needs to rest his eyes and his tired body._

**TBC or not...**


	35. Sign Of Love Part IX

Sirius woke up to an empty bed, Severus's side of the bed has long been cold, and Sirius rolled over seeking his Severus's scent. Severus always the morning bird despite being the night owl too, Sirius guessed Severus should be with Orion, sending their son off to the M.A.G.I.C. short for Magical Arts Grooming & Institutional Care which Orion starts to attend with Harry's twin boys. The school established by Voldemort after the war to cater all children as soon as they shows their magic to be educate in Wizarding Ethics and other basic things in Wizarding World before they start Hogwarts, this is truly beneficial for Muggleborn children whose family knew nothing about the Wizarding World.

"Still lazing around?" A familiar voice that he knew so well all these years came from the open door where his spouse entered.

"Orion?" Sirius murmured against the pillow.

Severus strips his outer robes and hangs it on the hook on the closet. "He's at the school already. Miss Kingsleigh has been subjected to the twins' ridiculous pranks again. And it's only the second week." He added with disapproving look. The twins influence on his son is his second biggest worries. The first one would be their proposal to his son.

Sirius chuckled. "They're just children, Sev…."

Severus huffed, "I don't want history repeated."

Sirius froze and immediately sat up on the bed seeking his love's eyes, there is still pain linger in those pair of onyx eyes that he so loves. "Severus…"

Severus lost in memories, blinked and schooled his expression back with indifference. "I'll be in the library."

Before Severus could turn around, a pair of arms wraps around his waist and pulls him back against the warm chest of his husband.

"Sev…" Sirius murmured as he rest his chin on Severus's shoulder. "I don't care how many times I am going to say it. I am truly sorry for what I did." Sirius turned Severus around in his arms so he was facing him, "and know that I always love you." He kissed Severus's lips softly.

Severus gave a small smile and Sirius is more than happy to see that rare smile, "I know, sometimes it lingers in my mind…"

"Then come back to bed, I'll help you in every way to make you forget it." Sirius grinned.

Severus rolled his eyes. His husband has been extra perverted and horny ever since their son started his education at M.A.G.I.C "No, Sirius. I have some research to do."

Sirius pouted, "Come on…" he whined. "Research can wait."

"I say no." Severus could not help but smirk inwardly at his husband kicked puppy look. He leaned to return the kiss earlier. "I love you too." Sirius returned with a happy smile of his. Let's just say, Severus forgotten about his research.

 

**Flashback**

 

_Sirius fixed the collar and cuffs of his button down dress shirt for the fourth time, straighten his jacket, flicking imaginary dust, checking his reflection. He really did try his best to look clean and sleek and lord-like._

_"Black." A familiar voice greeted him that belongs to one Severus Snape. "You're early." Severus raised an eyebrow at him._

_Sirius looked at the clock hanging across the street. He indeed had arrived there half an hour early than the time they agree to meet. It was not his fault he was overly excited when Severus return his owl with an affirmation to meet him. He nearly scared his owl by dancing around like a crazy buffoon. After the confession that he could not avoid after seeing Lestrange with Severus, Sirius know he has to make a move fast when there's a chance before once again Severus disappeared from his life. He needs to make true of his feelings for Severus, and this meal together would be the first step of many._

_Sirius looks over at Severus who forgoes his usual black robes and wore a casual green turtleneck sweater pullover under his dress jacket which captivated Sirius for a second there before Severus cleared his throat._

_Flustered, Sirius opened the door to the Jannes &Jambres, "Shall we?"_

_Severus entered wordlessly followed by Sirius. The manager brought them up to the second floor of the establishment, where they are ushered into a private room with a nice view of a lake and the other part of the town the restaurant is in._

_Two menus appeared in front of them as they sat down. They studied the menu in silence before ordering, the menus vanished after they called out their selected meal._

_"I would like to thank you again for accepting my invitation… I thought you will decline it… not that I'm forcing you to come, it's your choice…it's just I thought…"_

_"Black, "_

_"Yes?"_

_"You're rambling"_

_"Yes, yes I'm sorry, right I'll shut up now. "_

_After sharing a silence where both of them sipping on their wine, "So, what have you been doing now Severus? Since Remus told me you're not teaching at Hogwarts anymore."_

_"I have my own business."_

_"Right… potion-making business…would it be too forward if I would like to see you brew potion sometime?" Sirius cursed his mouth for the stupid question but not his fault for wanting to see his Severus at work._

_"I didn't know you're that interested in potions."_

_"Potions really not my forte but trust me I can make a draught of living death without melting the cauldron."_

_"Impressive." Although Severus sound sarcastic, but Sirius can see a hint of amused smile behind the man's wine glass._

_"Thanks."_

_Their food appeared on their table, they have their meal in silence for few minutes before Sirius once again asking, "So do you sell your potions by yourself, or you have yourself a dealer."_

_"I worked with Rodolphus sometimes."_

_Sirius gripped his knife tight and gave a strained smile at the mention of the older Lestrange brother. It sparks envy in his heart realising the time Lestrange spent with Severus._

_"You know I can give you a better deal, my family knew some contacts from Egypt and Norway even South East Asia, and they also deal with rare herbs and things that are needed in most potent potions and difficult to brew potions."_

_"I have contacts from Egypt and Norway myself, but I never ventured to Asia." Severus was honestly surprise by Sirius's business proposition but as an experienced double spy, Severus knew there would be a catch._

_Sirius knew Severus is hooked. "I can help you. I can ask for some sample, if they ask for payment, I can pay for it."_

_"No thank you, I can pay for it myself."_

_"I insist, just let be this as a gift from me to you."_

_Severus put down his fork and knife. "Black is there something you didn't tell me?"_

_Sirius tilted his head questioningly try to look as innocent as possible. "What do you mean?"_

_"There is a catch isn't it?"_

_"Do you have to be suspicious about anything?"_

_"Well, I apologise for being suspicious since I can't get rid of the habit from school, I don't know why oh let see, wasn't it because of you?"_

_Crap! Sirius thought. He picked a wrong button and now he need to remedy that. "Alright honestly I hate Lestrange. I am a better dealer than him anyway."_

_"I never see you working, Black."_

_"My uncle Alphard, he was a great man unlike the rest of my family. He likes to travel and collect rare kind of things and he deal lots of things, he taught me that business, I never told my parents about it."_

_Severus has not expecting for Sirius to share some of his life stories especially about his family member. He knew some of them from Regulus, but hearing for the first time from Sirius that is not an insult. "…Maybe I'll take you on the offer then."_

_"Great!"_

_Their empty plates vanished and replace with dark chocolate mint truffles for dessert where Sirius discreetly ordered as he recalled Severus penchant for mint chocolate during their school years._

_"Hope you like it…" Sirius said sheepishly. Sirius thought the plate will burn when Severus stared at the dessert for minutes before tasting it. Although Severus did not comment or anything but judging by the empty plates after that, Sirius concludes that Severus did like it very much._

_"Thank you for the treat, Black." Severus said as they exited Jannes &Jambres._

_"Sirius. Please call me Sirius, I insist. "_

_"Very well, Sirius if you'll excuse me, I have other appointment to attend to," Severus lied as he is totally free that day since he could not focus on anything than his meeting with Sirius._

_"Severus…you know I really mean it what I said that day." Sirius could see Severus's shoulder tensed although his expression shows indifference. Sirius took hold of Severus's hands gingerly afraid Severus pull his hands away but didn't. "I…"_

_"Well, well, what do we have here?"_

 

**TBC or not...**


	36. The New Friend

"Alright listen here boys. Remember what I told you for the umpteenth time?" Harry said looking down at both his sons, Lucas and Claus fidgeting restlessly. They were standing in front of the entrance gate to M.A.G.I.C short for Magical Arts Grooming Institutional Care where the twins started attending for their education between Easter and Summer.

"Yes," both boys chorused.

"Really? What did I told you?"

"No pranks-"

"-no extra snacks-"

"-listen to the teacher-"

"-keep clothes clean-"

"always stay with Orion," both Lucas and Claus finished together, grinning proudly. Harry sighed, "I'm sure I didn't tell you the last one."

"But we have to protect Orion!"

"Yeah" Claus agreed readily with his twin.

Harry kneels down in front of the twins, caressing both their cheeks affectionately, "Listen here Lucas, Claus, your father and I send you here so that you can make more friends other than Orion."

"But we only want Orion." Claus crossed his arms with a pout. His twin mimicked him. "Yeah, Orion."

"Yes, my sweet pies the whole world knows that, even Severus can't get the both of you away from his son long enough. But hey what happens when Orion gets a new friend?"

A twin horrified look on his sons made him want to laugh out loud. "Orion will always be your friend but it never hurts to have more than one friend, right?"

"Like mummy with Uncle Draco and Auntie Luna?"

"Like Auntie Hermione too?"

Harry nodded. The twin shared a look, communicating telepathically. "We'll try mummy."

Harry kissed on their foreheads. "Your father and I will be proud of you two. Now stay out of trouble, promise?"

"ORION!"

Harry groaned as the twins sprinted towards Orion who just arrived with Severus in tow, abandoning him.

"Morning, Severus."

"Harry." Severus greeted, his eyes immediately narrowed at the twins crowd around his son.

"Sorry about that."

Turning to look at the apologetic Harry, Severus shrugged. "They inherited both stubborn genes from you and the Lord."

"Hey!"

#######

Alice was so excited to have her own class to teach in M.A.G.I.C without a supervisor after three months as a trainee. She loves children so much and teaching is her passion. But what she didn't expect is, the terror comes from the twins spawned from two greatest wizard of the century.

"Lucas! Claus! Sit down at this moment instance! We're going to start the class or I'll tell your parents."

It's a dirty trick playing the parent card as the twins pouted and back to their respective seat from where they entertained the Black Heir earlier. This is also the first time Alice witnessed someone fixated on somebody so much like Lucas and Claus on Orion, she did voiced this when she met with Harry. Harry just shrugged it off as a childhood crush though when she asked Severus Snape, she met a different reaction.

"Now let's sit in a group of four, we're going to learn about Pixie today and try to draw it, alright?"

As she has expected the twins dashed to form a group with the unsuspecting Orion. Another boy with blonde wavy hair and blue puppy eyes joined their group.

"I like to draw! Ma really likes my drawing of unicorn last time!" Orion told Lucas and Claus excitedly as they sat together but the twins' attentions are on the blonde boy now sitting with them.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked. 'Why are you even sitting with us?' was he going to ask. Claus and he already warned without words to the other kids not to come between them and Orion and this boy must have missed the notice.

The blonde boy perked up happily on being addressed. "I'm Isaac! Isaac Bourhen. I'm new today. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, Isaac. Nice to meet you" Orion said in return. "I'm Orion and this is Lucas and Claus."

"You two are twin right! I have a twin cousin too! But they are at Hogwarts already" Isaac told them.

"Now now boys, we can save the conversation for later" Alice interrupted them. "Alright, as some of you might have seen a Pixie is…"

#########

Sirius apparated in front of the M.A.G.I.C entrance to pick up his son as Severus still have some potions to brew. "Lord Black."

"Miss Kingsleigh" Sirius greeted his son's young teacher. "Where's my Orion?"

"Well, I think there's something going on with Orion but I'm not sure…" Alice told him timidly, she was lucky Sirius is the one picked up Orion today and not Severus who will surely bombarded her with many questions.

"Hmm?"

"Pa!" Little Orion darted from the classroom towards his father and hugged his legs tightly. Sirius picked Orion up and settled him by his hips. Orion buried his face in his father's neck. "Why my little prince look so upset?"

"Bourhen stole my Lucas and my Claus!"

"Bourhen?" Sirius looked at Alice for help.

"Isaac Bourhen, their new friend today." Alice supplied.

"He's not my friend!" Orion protested heatedly, reminded Sirius of Severus. He even called the other kid by last name. Sirius can sense a jealousy from his son. He sighed, "Alright, let's go and get some ice cream then you can tell me, why you think this Isaac stole your Lucas and Claus because I doubt Harry want some little kid to steal his sons."

"Strawberry chocolate with nut on top?"

"Of course, pup."

**TBC or not...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write what happen between Orion, Isaac and the twins that make Orion so upset mybe not in the next chapter but I will.


	37. Sign Of Love Part X

**_Flashback_ **

_"_ _Pray tell me, what in Merlin's name you're doing there, Cissa?" Sirius exploded at his cousin, now the Malfoy matriarch._

_Narcissa Malfoy didn't bat an eye on her cousin's outburst, inspecting her well manicured nails calmly, "I was with Lucius, Siri. Isn't that obvious? You saw us."_

_"_ _I know you and Lucius alright? You both never ever step in that place."_

_"_ _We both like a change in scenery sometimes."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch in the sitting room of the Malfoy Manor where his cousin has dragged his ass after his date with Severus._

_The Malfoys interrupted him at the precise moment he was going to tell Severus something important and Severus left hastily after that._

_"_ _Well, thanks to you two, you ruined my chance."_

_"_ _With Severus?" Narcissa scoffed, "Unlikely. You still got chance, honey. You know how Sev is but I want to know is if you truly want this, Siri."_

_"_ _What do you mean? You think I am going to prank Severus again. I'm way past that Cissa. I am not that kind of asshole."_

_Narcissa watched him with her calculating gaze as if assessing his words. "I'm serious, if you're out of your way just to hurt Severus again, Siri. You might want to go back to Azkaban than facing me."_

_Sirius gulped, he knew he had to take Narcissa's warning seriously after all, Narcissa still has Black blood run through her veins, of course she too inherited some of the Black madness._

_Sirius straightens in his seat, "I rather face Dementor's kiss than hurting Severus again. I'm not the way I am, Cissa. I know I started on a wrong track but I want… no I need to make things right."_

_Narcissa gave him one of her smile that not to be taken lightly, "I'll take your word for it. Now tell me the details of your date…"_

_Sirius groaned. "You and Lucius are going to compare notes, aren't you?"_

_Meanwhile at Severus's home,_

_"_ _So, Black and you?" Lucius drawled from where he sits in the armchair and help himself with a glass of Severus's scotch._

_Severus snapped his eyes from the fire he's been staring at towards his old friend Lucius._

_"_ _If you're just going to make fun about it, I suggest you leave my house immediately."_

_"_ _Calm down, Severus, I merely want to know. Don't get your knickers in a twist."_

_"_ _I bet you're going to share it with your dear wife."_

_"_ _You know Cissa loves all the juicy details."_

_Severus's cheeks redden. "Well, tell your wife, there's nothing happened between me and Black."_

_"_ _Then what about the date earlier, you and him?"_

_"_ _He invited me as a way to apologise."_

_"_ _Black apologised? To you? That's new. When these start again?"_

_"_ _Look Lucius,I never interfere with your life with Narcissa so I don't know why you're interrogating me and in my own house? And why you come after me anyway? Did Cissa send you? I'll have to talk to her about respecting other people's private matters."_

_"_ _Can't I just come just to see you? I haven't see you in a while"_

_"_ _I'm flattered that you miss me, Lucius. But as a Slytherin I know you're up to something so spill it out."_

_Lucius smirked, "Cissa and I heard about you and Black, and we saw you two interact at our Lord's bonding ceremony and from what Rod ranted on me about you and Black, well let's just say we're curious."_

_"_ _So you both stalked us?"_

_"_ _It's a coincidence."_

_"_ _Coincidence never happens."_

_"_ _Fine, we stalked. Happy? But really Severus, are you sure with Black? You did remember what he did to you."_

_"_ _I do, and I don't need for you to remind me, thank you."_

_"_ _You believe in second chance?"_

_"_ _I….I would want to."_

_"_ _If you say so, I just want to see you happy, Severus. You're my friend no matter what you think of me."_

_Severus stared back into the fire._

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

_That night, Severus has finished his bath when a familiar owl waiting perched on his bedpost. It's Dantalion, Sirius's owl._

_"_ _How did you get in?" asked Severus to the owl though he didn't expect a reply and saw that a letter tied to its leg and a small wrapped box on another._ _He scolded himself mentally for getting excited over a letter but he retrieved the letter and the box nonetheless and reward Dantalion with some Owl treats._

_'_ _Dear Severus,_

_I apologise as for our meeting was cut short by the unexpected nevertheless I enjoyed our time together and I hope you enjoy it too. Of course I am looking forward to see you again if it's not too soon and hopefully without another surprise from our mutual friends._

_Yours,_

_Sirius_

_P/s: There is a little something for you and I hope you love it.'_

_Severus unwrap the small box and smiled at the delicious mint truffles sitting inside it. "You sly dog" Dantalion hooted._

**TBC or not...**


	38. (Kiss)&Make Up

"LUCAS ALEXIS! CLAUS ALOIS! IN MY STUDY. NOW!" Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the manor.

Harry who was trying to put Irene to sleep in the nursery sighed when the baby opened her eyes because of her father's voice. "I wonder what's your brothers are up to again?"

Lucas and Claus have been in the play room when they heard their father's call and it does not sound good to them. "Do you think we have enough time to pack and escape to Auntie Luna's house?" asked Claus to his twin.

Lucas shrugged. "If we want to pack all our toys then we don't have enough time."

"Don't make me come to you!" Voldemort shouted again, both Lucas and Claus cringed and dejectedly make their way to their father's study.

Voldemort has been pacing in front of his desk restlessly when Lucas and Claus entered the study. "Father?" both of them asked.

Voldemort looked at them with his red eyes gleaming dangerously. "What have you done this time?"

The twin exchanged looks their face scrunched up to remember but came up with nothing except for the time they coloured their father's robe in pink. They shook their head.

"If none, then why Severus sent me a Howler? Again" Voldemort brandished a blood red howler.

"We swear we didn't do anything to Uncle Sev," chorused the twins.

"None at all?" The twins nodded. Voldemort ungracefully sat down in his chair behind the desk. "What about at the school today?"

Immediately, the twins perked with interest when talking about their day at M.A.G.I.C.

"We made a friend-"

"yeah, Isaac, he's new-"

"Mommy said we have to make friend—"

"—other than Orion."

"Orion stills our friend though!"

Realisation dawned on Voldemort, "So what did you do with this Isaac?"

"We draw together—"

"Isaac can't draw—"

"So we help—"

"-blue eyes and cute hair—"

"But Orion still is the cutest!"

"Yeah! Isaac knows me and Lucas too-"

"Cause he said he got werewolf blood-"

"Like Rom! Nice hair too-"

"And somehow you two neglect Orion." Voldemort cut them off.

"What's nek-lack?" Claus asked.

"Ask your mother later, now I see the problem here…" Voldemort tapped a finger to his chin. "Somehow when you two make friends with Isaac, Orion is feeling… left out."

Horrified look came upon the twins, "We make Orion sad?"

Voldemort nodded grimly he could tell why Severus is pissed again and the twins panicked and near to tears. "Father! We want to buy presents!-"

"Lots and lots!"

"For Orion! We don't want him to hate us-"

"Pleaseeeee"

Voldemort nodded understandingly, "Fine, I'll inform your mother that we're going out."

Orion is more than ecstatic when Lucas and Claus dropped by that evening, apologising and give him some chocolates that Orion likes the most.

"We're sorry, Orion, we didn't mean to make you sad." The twins apologised dutifully.

"I'm not sad anymore!" Orion beamed at the twins. "Pa told me that you two just being nice to the new boy."

"Our mother told us to-"

"-be nice and make friends-"

"-sorry" The twins finished together.

Orion smiled and hugged his Lucas and Claus, he too do not want to see them sad.

Voldemort felt relief when his sons make up with their dear friend. He glanced towards sour face Severus sitting across from him. "You know, I can see where Orion's jealousy comes from."

Severus cocked his eyebrow at the lord challengingly, "Then I hope you know what will come when you drink my tea again next time."

Voldemort immediately lowered the cup that he drank.

**TBC or not...**


	39. Howl For Love Part IV

Continue from Part III  _Flashback_

_Remus woke up trapped with arms around his waist and his head is on a hard breathing chest. Remus cursed and tries not to go into panic mode. He wondered how they ended up in this position since he knew he slept at the opposite side of the tent from where Greyback was. He squirmed slowly but a growl comes from the other and the muscled arms tighten around him pulling him closer. Remus huffed and nudged hard his head against the chin above him._

_"_ _Greyback!" He hissed._

_Another growl before the body tensed as the man woke up. "…oh!"_

_Remus restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes 'oh', now would you get off me, you big lug."_

_"_ _Why? This is comfortable." Fenrir smirked._

_"_ _I have my wand, and I am not afraid to hex your balls off."_

_Fenrir immediately get his arms off with great reflex from Remus in an instant. Remus could not hide his smug smirk._

_"_ _You know, you can do magic without that little stick." Fenrir yawned as he watched Remus packed the tent back into his backpack._

_"_ _I know, it's called wandless magic but it put a strain to my magical core, I got tired easily."_

_"_ _That is because you've been doing it wrong. You're a werewolf. You can draw your magic from the earth without waving that little stick around."_

_"_ _Is it some kind of Earth magic? I never heard of it."_

_"_ _Only magical creatures like us know about it and its better stay like that. Wizard and Witch will flip and start to hunt all of us if they know how powerful we really are."_

_"_ _And that's why you joined Voldemort?"_

_Fenrir scoffed, "I didn't join him. I just support his cause for my pack's benefit. I want a safe place for my pack to grew and live in peace."_

_"_ _Pack?" Remus adjusts his backpack on his shoulder as he finished packing and turned towards the other werewolf lounging on top of fallen log. Fenrir glanced away subtly pretending that he was not staring at Remus's behind just a moment ago._

_"_ _Werewolves that are under my care and recognize me as their Alpha are my pack. We built a village not far from here. I could take you there…that is if you want?"_

_"_ _Thanks but no. Now you can go back to your pack and let me be on my merry way." Although he is tad bit curious about werewolf pack and village, Remus thought it better if he does not spend any more time with Greyback. Who knows what might happen next?_

_"_ _Come on, Lupin. How about you come and see how werewolves live in pack? The village is rather nice…"_

_"_ _Why should I? The next thing I know, you're going to order your pack to rip my throat out."_

_"_ _No, no I'm not going to do that. Why would I? And I'm not going to force you it's your choice I just think that you might want to see others that are like… you and me, werewolves. And maybe you won't hate me that much after."_

_Remus raised his eyebrow on that. "I don't hate you, I despise you."_

_"_ _Been spending your time with Snape eh? He's rubbing off you." Remus is getting used to the other werewolf's wolfish grin._

_"_ _Severus is a smart man."_

_"_ _Well he should resolve his issue with Black then. Their… tension irked my nose."_

_Remus blinked questioningly. "Tension?"_

_"_ _Their unresolved sexual tension"_

_Remus decided to drop the topic he has no need to discuss his best friend and Severus sexual life._

 

**FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR**

 

_"_ _So how far is this pack village again?" He asked as they again trudged through the snow._

_Remus reasoned with himself that he just went with Greyback to satisfy his curiosity about werewolf community and nothing else._

_"_ _Are you tired already? I can always carry you." Fenrir gave his usual teasing grin._

_"_ _Try and you lose your balls."_

_"_ _What is with you and my balls?" The grin got even wider._

_That turns Remus into red tomato in less than a second. "Shut up, Greyback."_

_Fenrir hide his snickers well. "You know if you just shift to your wolf form it will be easier."_

_"_ _I thought we only shift during full moon?"_

_"_ _No, that's not true. Full moon is where we are the strongest. That's why sometimes werewolves lost control during that time, as they would be high like a drunk. But no we could change anytime. You saw I shifted even the rogue werewolves shifted."_

_Remus digested the new information he ever heard of werewolves. "I don't think I can ever shift."_

_"_ _You can, you just have to make peace with your inner self. You could try meditation."_

_Fenrir Greyback talking about meditation, Remus swears house elves flying among the clouds right now in pink tutu._

_"_ _You mean with my wolf?"_

_"_ _Your wolf and you are the same entity it's not separate like other idiots think. If you reject your wolf per se, means you reject your own self."_

_"_ _I—"_

_"_ _Shh!" Fenrir held his hand in front of Remus to stop him in his track all of sudden, Remus looked at him questioningly and alarmed at the same time. He strained his ears to hear anything, afraid that other rogue werewolves will attack them again but he didn't hear anything suspicious._

_"_ _What is it-"_

_Fenrir who have been still for the past minutes, shift into his wolf form and pounce towards the bush on their left. Remus stayed froze, perplexed by the turn of events, he heard commotion and some shrill noise then silent._

_"_ _Greyback?" He called out._

_The bush moved, Remus grabbed his wand tight in front of him in defense. Fenrir emerged from the bush in his wolf form, dragging what's like a buck, its throat torn bloodily._

_Remus lowered his wand in relief. "You idiot, I though I'll have a heart attack."_

_The wolf huffed in amusement and dragged the buck nearer to the man before changing back to his human form. Remus looked away quickly as Fenrir once again naked since he dropped his pants when he shifted earlier._

_"_ _You can look now," Fenrir sound amused. Remus glared his best that could rivalled Severus's one. "You still blush like a virgin." Fenrir cursed when a stinging hex hit his thigh._

_"_ _Next time I won't miss." Remus warned him before pocketing his wand. "So why did you decide to slaughter this poor innocent animal?"_

_"_ _This poor innocent animal is going to be our dinner. I need to bring something for the pack." And you. But Fenrir did not say that aloud._

_They continue on their journey with Fenrir hoisted the dead buck on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Remus feel something washed over him, before he could ask, Fenrir said, "Don't fret, it's just the ward I put to alert me of trespasser."_

_"_ _Am I not?"_

_"_ _You're with me."_

 

**TBC or not...** **_._ **


	40. Sign Of Love Part XI

_Sirius was humming cheerfully as he inspects his reflection in the full body mirror._

_"_ _Going somewhere?"_

_Sirius clutched his chest dramatically and pretends to glare at his godson reflected in the mirror where he is snickering by the door. "You want to give your old man a heart attack, brat?"_

_"_ _You're not that old, Siri." Harry admonished him, grinning. "So what's the occasion? Is it a date?"_

_"_ _You bet." Sirius winked cheekily and grabbed a small wrapped box and placed inside his inner pocket of his jacket and fixed his hair for the last time before satisfied with his look._

_"_ _Who's the lucky person?" Harry asked curios like a cat as always._

_Sirius looked at his godson suspiciously, "You said 'person'."_

_Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather. "That I did. Remus told me you went out with both sex when you were at Hogwarts."_

_"_ _I really need to remind Moony to keep his mouth shut about my dating life. Did he tell you anything else?"_

_Harry shook his head. "Only that you stop being such a player in sixth year onwards as you said you were going to focus on your N.E.W.T"_

_Sirius mentally noted not to buy Remus any Christmas present, "Let me tell you something in return, Remus dated a Slytherin before."_

_"_ _What? Remus? You're kidding." Harry followed his godfather down the stairs of his old house._

_"_ _No, I'm not, pup."_

_"_ _Well, I asked him for more details but I heard he's going somewhere and I still don't know who the lucky person you're going out with is. And don't try to change the subject."_

_Sirius sighed. "I'm the one who is lucky to go out with him." He retrieved his wand where he left it on top of the mantelpiece._

_"_ _Him? So it's a man then. Do I know him?"_

_"_ _Oh you know him alright, Prongslet."Sirius chuckled._

_"_ _One of the Weasleys?"_

_Sirius cringed, he wonder how his godson could thought of that. "Red hair is so not my type. Make a note of that will you. I'll tell you when it's time alright."_

_"_ _Fine." Harry gave a dejected sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow lunch?"_

_"_ _You will." Sirius kissed his godson's forehead which make Harry pouted childishly. "Goodbye pup. Say hello for me to your husband."_

SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS

_Severus put away the books that he has been reading to the shelves lining most of the walls of the living room when there is a knock on the door. He does not expect more guest today and Remus should still be at Fenrir's Pack village from the last letter he sent._

_He opened the door cautiously and surprised to see the familiar face behind it. "Sirius?"_

_"_ _Hello, Severus. I'm sorry to drop by unannounced." The Lord Black said courteously. "May I come in?"_

_Severus was half-hesitated but opened the door wider to let his unexpected guest in. They have not exchanged any other letters ever since their first 'date'._

_"_ _What's brought you to my humble home?" Severus asked after Sirius seated by the couch he occupied last time he was there, inspecting the interior of the room, noting the large amounts of books mostly of plants, potions and spells._

_"_ _I merely want to see you, Severus. It's been a long time since we met." Sirius replied and noticed an empty cup on the table. Severus noticed Sirius's attention too._

_"_ _I had a guest." Severus supplied without question and moved to clean up the cup. "I'll brew you a fresh tea, if you like that is?"_

_"_ _Tea is fine, thank you." Sirius smiled at the black-haired Potion Master._

_Severus disappeared towards his kitchen and Sirius's smile dropped. He knew who Severus's guest was. He thought he has dealt with Lestrange but now it seems he have another competitor for Severus. He never knows Severus is so popular among men in the Voldemort's circle. He should have asked Narcissa for more information. He planned another visit to the Malfoys soon._

_It was a coincidence that he apparated just outside the florist shop not far from Severus's house and bought a bunch of Heliotrope and Alyssum as a gift for his surprise visit. Unfortunately to his own surprise, he saw someone else leaving the Potion Master's home and it was Yaxley. Another pure-blood Sirius reluctant to know, the man was relatively tall with long blonde hair that he tied back and he always has this unpleasant smile on his face. Seeing the man looked at his Severus with leer just make him want to AK the man to the depth of the hell, instead he crushed the flowers in his hands accidentally._

_"_ _Sirius."_

_Sirius startled out of his thoughts to see Severus looked at him questioningly with concern. A cup of hot tea was placed in front of him. "I'm sorry, I zoned out."_

_Severus nodded but still looked at him warily. Sirius sipped on his tea and smiled when the sweetness is just right. "Thank you." Sirius hoped his eyes not playing tricks on him when he saw the slight blush on Severus's cheeks._

_"_ _Thank you for the chocolate," Severus started._

_Sirius smiled his usual smile that gave Severus butterflies in his stomach. "You're welcome."_

_"_ _I heard Harry is back already." Severus quickly brought another topic._

_"_ _Yes, he dropped by earlier. Speaking of that, why don't you join Harry and I for lunch tomorrow?"_

_Severus was taken aback by the invitation. "I prefer not to intrude on your moment with your godson."_

_"_ _Not intrude if you're invited."_

_"_ _Then I thank you for the invitation but I must decline as I have other things to do at that time."_

_"_ _Another lunch date?" Sirius meant it as a joke but unfortunately he hit the jackpot when Severus averted his gaze._

_The envy earlier just simmering now come boiled over, when he realised Severus will have a lunch date with Yaxley. Sirius knows it will be worse to react like a jealous lover when they have not confirmed what it is between Severus and him. Severus after all is a grown man who makes his own decision. He has to make his own decision wisely so Sirius opted to calm himself down and think of the next step he should take._

_"_ _Thank you for the tea, Severus but I must get going. I need to be somewhere but I hope we can meet again soon." He stood up from the couch._

_"_ _You could always send your owl, Dantalion." Severus followed Sirius to the door._

_"_ _I think you like my owl better than me," Sirius teased and preened when Severus failed to hide another blush. "Oh I almost forgot." He took the small wrapped box out of his inner pocket and placed it in Severus's hand. "For you."_

_"_ _May I inquire what this is for?"_

_"_ _It is a gift, it is up to you to accept it or not." Sirius squeezes Severus's hand, and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the Potion Master's lips. Sirius drew back, "I hope it was alright, since you haven't punched me in the face yet."_

_"_ _I could hex you if you want." Severus deadpanned._

SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS

_Severus woke up groggily, his head spinning. When he wants to move his hand he found out that he unable to. Alarmed, Severus studied his surroundings. He is in unfamiliar room; he racked his brain to recall what happened before he passed out. He had a lunch with Yaxley, his former colleague invited him for a lunch yesterday before Black's unexpected visit._

_"_ _Don't move too much, or you'll hurt yourself," the deep voice of Yaxley pinpoint his location at the end of the room sitting on the only armchair there while Severus realised he is on a bed. "I didn't know what other effects there are; I did buy it for a hefty price." Yaxley showed him an empty vial. "Not even a magnificent Potion Master as yourself could detect it in your drink."_

_"_ _What do you want, Yaxley?" Severus hissed as his head throbbing quite painfully._

_"_ _Obviously it is you, my dear Severus. You know, I was ready to take down Lestrange but I discovered that he had been disposed of" Yaxley chuckled darkly, "It seems you have found yourself another admirer, Severus..."_

 

 

"Severus, Severus…"

Severus snapped his eyes open looking into a pair of familiar grey eyes that he comes to love all these years. "Sirius?"

"You have fallen asleep" Sirius stated. Severus realised he has fallen asleep with a book he supposed to read resting in his hands. "Orion is worried why his ma has not come down for his snack time."

Severus rubbing the sleep from his eyes as well as trying to get rid the images of his dream, "I'm sorry, I'll be down in few moment."

"Hey," Sirius kneeled down in front of his spouse taking Severus's hand in his. "You alright, Sev? You were frowning too much in your sleep."

"Just a bad dream" Severus assured his husband, liking the small caress Sirius did to his hand which made his inside all warm. Sirius slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips softly against Severus's. The other man makes a small noise of surprise before sighing and relaxing into the chaste kiss.

A small crash heard startled the couple. Severus coughed. "It seems your son is hungry enough to make his own snacks."

"Now he's my son if he's in trouble?" Sirius's expression was of exasperated fondness . "Tinkle will took care of it."

 

**TBC or not...**


	41. Sign Of Love Part XII

Sirius sighed as he observes from their bedroom door at Severus doing his work on their bed. "You should be resting instead of finishing the journal." Opening the door wide and Sirius brings the tray of hot chicken herbal soup into the room.

Severus scowled at him but cut off by sudden coughs. "I need to finish this…" he said weakly despite trying to act fine.

Sirius shook his head and gently removes the quill from Severus's hand and cleaned up the mess of papers on the bed with a flick of his wand before setting the tray on the bed. Severus pouted at the spot where his papers have been banished back to his study. "You need rest, Sev. What will Orion say if he saw you getting worse?"

"Knowing our son, he might brew a flu tonic by himself."

Sirius chuckled, he believe Orion might do just that. "Now eat up, I'll be picking up Orion from the school."

"Will you feed me?" Severus asked. Sirius is glad to oblige his spouse's wish. He knew that Severus like to be pampered by him whenever he is sick which is rare although Severus denied it when he pointed out.

After finishing the soup and down his tonic, Severus has fallen asleep. Sirius brushed away the dark locks from Severus's face affectionately and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Severus's forehead. "I will always take care of you."

When Sirius closed the door behind him to get ready to meet Orion at the school, Severus cracked an eye open, a small smile formed on his lips. "I know you will…"

**SXS**

_Flashback..._

_Sirius just got home after lunch with his godson when he felt something or someone has apparated into the wards. Sirius knows no one that is not keyed into the wards could enter except for special circumstances. He immediately knows something is not right and rushes down to his living room and there right in the middle of his living room, Severus Snape laid unconscious._

_Sirius rushed to the Potions Master's side, "Severus! Merlin what happened to you?" Inspecting any injuries on Severus but none is found except for the red abrasions around the wrists and ankles._

_'_ _Severus has been restrained by someone' Sirius observed and he carried Severus's unconscious body upstairs to the guest bedroom, laying him carefully on the bed. Sirius changed Severus's clothes into his spare clothes before he firecall his godson who came through the floo immediately followed by Voldemort._

_"_ _How could possibly he got here?" Harry asked as Voldemort cast a diagnostic spell on Severus who looking paler by the time flies._

_Sirius shows Harry of what he found in Severus's robe, "I gifted him this ring…" It was a goblin engraved ring with a House of Prince family crest merged with House of Black family crest. "… and without him knowing but I suspect he knew, I also casted it as an emergency portkey activated only if his life is in danger. God knows how relief am I seeing him with it."_

_"_ _So he was in danger?" Harry looks at his husband for affirmation. Voldemort nodded grimly. "I believe so judging from the results, Severus need an immediate attention from a professional. He might be poisoned."_

_"_ _I'll get Narcissa!" Harry dashed out of the room to firecall the Malfoy Matriarch. Sirius clenched his fists in anger. "I know who did this to him…" Only one person in his mind that can do this to Severus, his Severus..._

_Voldemort regard him carefully, Sirius suspected the other also knew who has poisoned Severus as Voldemort are rather apt at recognising magical signature. "Sirius, I have tolerated you for disposing one of my followers before and warned you but in this case, for Severus… I allow you to."_

_"_ _Thanks Tom, I need to do this."_

_Voldemort nodded, "I see why Severus still has a place for you in his heart."_

_"_ _Sirius! Where are you going?" asked Narcissa as Harry and her exited the floo in the living room seeing Sirius grabbed his cloak._

_"_ _I have to a business to settle. Please do what you can to save Severus. I'll be back soon." Sirius stepped out of the house before apparating outside of his ward._

_"_ _Oh Severus, what have they done to you?" Narcissa kneeled beside Severus's bed and checking his pulse and cast another diagnostic spell. "His condition is critical, I could prevent the poison from spreading but we need the original poison itself to brew the antidote."_

_"_ _Couldn't we use a bezoar?" asked Harry, wiping down the sweats from Severus._

_Narcissa shook her head. "I am afraid not."_

_"_ _Then we just have to have faith in Sirius," Voldemort said._

_The colour drained from Severus's already pale face and his lips are bluish tint by the time Sirius came back. He thrust two crystal vials to Voldemort, Voldemort picked the antidote and gave it to Narcissa who quickly administer it to Severus. Voldemort inspect the other vial, "This is a rare poison only sold in the black market found at the East."_

_Harry watched as his godfather sank in the armchair, his hands still showing tremors from agitation and god knows what. Harry took pity and grabbed Sirius's hand giving him some comfort. "I don't want to lose him again…"_

_"_ _Don't worry, you acted fast Sirius." Narcissa said as she moves away from the bed. "His condition is stable. As for you, you should take care of yourself, get some rest so that you could take care of Severus when he awake later. I believe he has to stay in bed for a few days."_

_"_ _Is Sev alright?" "Will he be fine?" asked Harry and Voldemort at the same time._

_"_ _He's sleeping now but we should still be on guard as you have said, the poison is rare and from a black market. There might be side effects that we would not know. Please gave us a notice when he's awake, Sirius," Narcissa turned towards her cousin._

_That night after the other three has left the house, Sirius never left Severus's side until the next day. It is not until two days after that, Severus finally woke up._

**TBC or not...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided not to write the part where Sirius confront Yaxley, I leave it to your own imagination. I'm working on finishing my Finder Academy fic and starting a new Viewfinder fic.


	42. The Trouble In M.A.G.I.C

An usual uneventful day is what Alice expected at Magical Arts Grooming & Institutional Care or M. A.G.I.C. for short, after all she could hope for it right?

Orion Prince Black entered the class with Miss Alice after his Pa dropped him off since Severus is not feeling well that morning. Orion is looking forward to spend time with Lucas and Claus ever since they gave him his favourite chocolates last week because they were sorry and Orion being a good boy he is decided to forgive them. Orion's good mood did not last long when he saw once again Lucas and Claus hanging around Isaac Bourhen, his rival for the twins' attention.

Being the smart boy he is like what his Ma always said, Orion forced a smile, "Hi Lucas. Hi Claus." Orion greeted the twins but totally ignored Isaac who is beaming at him. Unfortunately the four of them again have to share table and work together for Miss Alice's lesson.

"Morning Orion," the twins in turn gave him a fond smile. "We brought more chocolates for you today." Lucas handed him a cute wrapped package with green and red colour. Orion received it with thanks and kissed both twins on their cheeks leaving them with dreamy expression. He shot a smug smirk at Isaac who watches the whole exchange. Orion is not going to miss this chance to flaunt this in front of the boy with stupid blonde hair.

"We can eat chocolates together Orion," said Isaac, smiling his happy puppy smile, unaffected.

"This is mine," Orion said possessively, putting his chocolates immediately in his bag afraid Isaac want to snack on it.

"Don't worry, I got mine too, Lucas and Claus gave me earlier."

Orion's mouth set in thin line similar to his Ma when Severus try to deal with his Pa's stupid mistakes, before he could say or do anything Miss Alice has called for the class's attention. Orion watched Isaac discreetly planning for the other boy's demise after all he is the son of Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort dreaded the day he got a call to the school where the twins attended. He tries to make an excuse not to come but Harry his dear beloved spouse put his foot down and his dear sweet daughter Irene supported Harry with flicking her mashed peas towards Voldemort's pristine clothes and face resulting in Voldemort apparated to M.A.G.I.C dejectedly. Surprisingly (or should he say luckily) he met with Sirius Black instead of Severus at the school entrance. He hope this is a good sign. "Heya Tom," Sirius greeted him.

"Severus isn't coming?" he asked. He did wonder the lack of Howler before he came here not that he is complaining.

"Sev is down with flu, he has to stay in bed." Sirius replied with a shrug, leading him towards the Headmistress's office.

"Best not to mention this to him then"

"I'm not promising anything," Sirius grinned but faltered when both of them saw their kids stood outside the Headmistress office with their homeroom teacher, Miss Alice. The latter perked with relief at the sight of them.

"Lord Voldemort and Lord Black, thank Merlin you have come. I apologise for having to call both of you to the school as you might have been busy." Miss Alice approached them with nervous smile, all the time thinking why she wanted to be a teacher in the first place.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Voldemort asked with his usual air of authority, sending a glance towards his twin sons who cleverly avoiding his eye contact while Orion is still sobbing beside them.

"Oh my little prince, what happened?" Sirius kneeled down in front of his son, embracing Orion in a hug. Orion quietened down with just sniffles against his father's chest.

"Lord Black, I think it's best for us to adjourn into the Headmistress's room." Miss Alice supplied. Sirius nodded and carried his son in his arms. Wordlessly, Lucas and Claus followed their father into the room. Voldemort and Sirius realised there are two other person with the Headmistress in the room.

"Welcome Lord Voldemort, Lord Black, have a seat please." Headmistress spoke as both men entered followed by Alice.

"I prefer to stand, thank you" Sirius said. Voldemort wordlessly walked to the unoccupied chair and sat down, Lucas and Claus stood obediently by his sides.

The other two people in that room caught both men attention as one of them is a child about their sons' age which supporting a hideous green of worm-like hair with goblin ears and purple warts covering most of his face which creeps them just a little bit, and still sniffing his tears away. The other is a young man that might be the child's parent or guardian and Voldemort knew he is not a normal wizard.

"Lord Voldemort, Lord Black, May I introduce you to Mr. Dylan Hallinski." The Headmistress gestured towards the young man. "And this is his ward, Isaac Bourhen, Isaac's parent is currently away and unavailable at the moment. Mr. Hallinski here is acting as Isaac's guardian."

"I wish I could say nice to meet you, but due to current circumstances it might be inappropriate." Hallinski addressed the two lords.

"Hallinski? Pardon me if I'm mistaken but if I may ask, if you're the mate to the Alpha of Hallinski pack?" Sirius asked.

"You're correct good sir, but we can exchange more information later after we addressed the problem here that might caused by both of your sons. Isaac is a good boy, never hurt a single pixie, it is terribly upsetting for me when I saw him like this. You are lucky that his parents are away as they can be quite vindictive." Hallinski replied smartly with a hint of do-not mess-with-me that the both men familiar with from their own spouse.

"I have tried to reverse the spell, but it is impossible," The Headmistress informed the two lords.

Sirius put down his son and looks at the now red-eyed Orion who has stop crying moment ago, He coaxed his son to look him in the eyes and give him his best stern glare. "Orion, you know we talked about pranking people. What happened if your Ma found out? Do you want him to be upset? You know he is not well at the moment."

Orion shook his head. "I don't want Ma to hate me."

Sirius know his anger could melt away in an instance at Orion's hurt puppy look but he knew he have to be strict to discipline his own son. "My little prince, your Ma will never hate you despite how many times you melt his cauldron or eating his chocolates, he-we always love you. Now be a good boy and turn Isaac back. You don't want him to stay like that for the rest of his life right?"

Orion scrunched his face with thoughtful expression before finally nodded. A gasp heard from the other boy when he realised he is back to his own normal self with his usual curly blond hair.

"Now what do you have to say?" Sirius asked his son with a raised eyebrow.

Orion timidly turned towards a now happy Isaac and a delighted Hallinski. "I'm sorry." He mumbled fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

Isaac though still look scared gave a smile to the other boy. "Don't worry, I forgive you Orion. I know you're upset, but I want to be friend with you and Lucas and Claus," the boy said.

"You're not going to steal them from me?" Orion asked. Hallinski snorted, Sirius hide his face in embarrassment and Voldemort look amused.

Isaac shook his head. "Never. Lucas and Claus are both your best friends in the first place."

Orion seems to contemplate this for a moment before nodded and gave his own smile. "Alright then."

Voldemort signalled at his sons and both Lucas and Claus step up to the other boys.

"Isaac, we're a sorry –"

"-for laughing at you"

"And Orion,"

"- we will always-"

"-be your best friend"

"Yeah because-"

"-We promise to marry you."

Hallinski laugh out loud while Voldemort turn to hide his face in embarrassment. "Best not to mention it to Sev then," Sirius grinned.

"We apologise again in behalf of our children, Mr. Hallinski," Voldemort addressed the young man when the children reconciled and went to their class to fetch their things before going home with the adults.

"I kind of understand", Hallinski shrugged. "It's just misunderstanding and jealousy. It's normal for kids even adults."

"I try to explain to him already but they grew up together all this time so it's kind of hard for him to let others inside his circle, he reminds me of his mother sometimes." Sirius sighed.

"Tell me about it, I got twin sons that just like their sire."

"We would like to meet your pack sometimes, Mr. Hallinski." Voldemort said. "You may have heard of the Greyback pack."

"Greyback?" The young man's brown eyes widen in interest and recognition. "Oh yes Alpha Greyback helped us when we first move to the isle, he especially helps Isaac's sire to find his mate before. I heard he is residing in France?"

"Yes, we're kind of the extension of his pack, my best friend mated to the Alpha," Sirius told Hallinski.

"Then I'll ask my Alpha for a get together then. Oh here they come!" Isaac followed by Orion come first. "Ready to go home, Champ?" Hallinski picked Isaac up.

"Yup! Bye Orion! See you tomorrow!" Orion hides shyly behind his father's leg and waved back to Isaac.

"I wonder where my sons are?" asked Voldemort after Hallinski left with Isaac.

"Oh Lucas and Claus said that they want to thank the Headmistress." Orion supplied.

"I presume you agree, that does not sound very good." Sirius shot a grin at the now very concern Lord.

"You presume correct, if you excuse me, I would like to search for them before anything happens."

**TBC or not...**

 


	43. Sign Of Love Part XIII

_Sirius was downstairs when he heard the noise from upstairs, without another thought he rushed towards the stairs and to the guest bedroom though he does not expect a spell being fired towards him when he opened the door. Fortunately he avoided it at the last second._

_Severus is on the floor beside the bed instead of on the bed, looking feverish and out of sorts. The spell took most of his already weaken state._

_"_ _Severus?" Sirius moves to help the other man but Severus flinched away from him._

_"_ _If you value your life, stay away from me!" his voice hoarse._

_"_ _It's just me…"_

_"_ _What am I doing here wherever this is and out of all person with you Black?_

_Sirius raised a brow at the use of last name and the clear distrust shown on the man's eyes. "You're at my house at the moment." Sirius told the bewildered man. "You were out for a couple of days."_

_"_ _Why? Is this some kind of kidnapping out of your amusement?"_

_Sirius now knew something wrong with Severus. "What?! No! You're mistaken. Don't you remember what happened to you? Yaxley that bastard he abducted and poisoned you?"_

_Severus tilted his head showing his confusion. "Yaxley? Poison?"_

_'_ _That doesn't sound so good', Sirius thought and afraid of the worse. "W-wait, what do you remember last, Severus?"_

_"_ _Don't call me by my name!" Severus hissed. "Last I recall I was hexing the bloody hell of you out of my own house."_

_'_ _Can't be…' Sirius's eyes widen. He calmed himself down. "I-…let me firecall Narcissa."_

_Few hours later…._

_"_ _Sadly I have to inform you that Severus is suffering from temporary memory loss" Narcissa told her cousin along with Voldemort and Harry who are waiting in the living room. Sirius buried his face in hands and sighed deeply._

_"_ _Temporary memory loss? How could that happen?" asked Harry with concern._

_"_ _The side effect of the poison," Voldemort said, Narcissa nodded in affirmation._

_Harry turned towards his godfather "Sirius?"_

_"_ _I couldn't believe this. I wish I could bring back that bastard and send him to hell all over again." Sirius is truly mad and frustrated, all the memories and the rekindling relationship between Severus and him now is all for naught. Severus is now back to his old-self where he still hating Sirius's guts for being exist._

_Harry understands what his godfather is going through now. He hopes Sirius's feeling for Severus is strong enough to overcome this obstacle. Narcissa looked at her cousin in pity, before parting ways, she gave him an advice. "Never give up on him. He needs you as you need him."_

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

_"_ _Hey Sev—Snape, you're hungry?"_

_Severus watched him with scrutinizing eyes until his eyes laid on the tray laden with delicious smelling food Sirius brings. His stomach growled traitorously. Sirius grinned and walked to lay the tray down on the bedside table. "I'm not a good cook but hope this will suffice."_

_Severus marked the page he was reading and put away the book. "I thought you had a house elf, Kreacher?"_

_"_ _Well, I had him before but I freed him for the sake of his mind and not to mention mine." Sirius handed him a bowl of hot soup. "Voila! Chicken soup with mushroom and little bit sprinkle of herbs, I tested it myself before and it's absolutely edible or Cissa will have my head if you got poison all over again."_

_Severus took a sip gingerly while Sirius looks expectantly, "It's acceptable." Severus commented._

_Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh great, that's settle it then. I'll leave you to your lunch then."_

_"_ _Won't you have yours here?"_

_"_ _I- what?" Sirius has to replay what he has heard or if he has heard properly, did Severus really invite him to dine together and not just his mind playing tricks. "Oh well… I guess if I'm welcome to have it here and you don't mind and -"_

_"_ _I'm tempted to take back my offer-"_

_"_ _Let me fetch mine!"_

_The two ended up having their lunch in the guest bedroom Sirius conjured an extra table to put his. The silence thickens as they savour their food. Eventually Severus cut the tension between them._

_"_ _I would like to thank you Black for saving my life. Narcissa had told me all about it."_

_Sirius nearly choked on his soup "You're welcome Sev- I mean Snape."_

_Severus took another spoonful of his soup before decided. "You can call me by my name if you insist."_

_Sirius thankfully is not eating his soup when Severus said that. "Oh great...Thanks, I mean it is hard when we already spend so much time in first name basis."_

_"_ _Did we?"_

_Sirius cursed for the slip up, "Ah yes you may not remember with you know …memory loss"_

_"_ _Narcissa said its temporary. Maybe I can brew some potion when I'm able to."_

_"_ _Wouldn't it be dangerous if all of your memory came back of all sudden? I think I may have read it somewhere before."_

_"_ _Yes unfortunately there are some cases where you can cause a mental shock to the said person and it will be worse than just memory loss."_

_"_ _Then I prefer to just wait for your memory to come back by itself I know you might not believe it from me, but I honestly don't want you to hurt again."_

_There was an awkward pause for a moment as Severus look at Sirius incredulously. "Very well," the Potion Master said finally._

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

**Present time...**

"We're home!" Sirius announced, repeated by his son who sat comfortably on his shoulder.

"Welcome home Master and Young Master," their house elf, Tinkle greeted them.

"Is Severus still in bed?" Sirius asked.

"Yes sir. Master Severus just awoke few minutes ago."

"What should we do, little prince? Should we go and see him?"

Orion nodded enthusiastically and giggling happily as Sirius bounces him playfully on his shoulders.

"Let's go! Let's go! I want to give Ma my present!"

"Oh yes! We shall not forget that."

Severus who was sitting up and reading from a potion journal looked up at the noise outside the room. The door opened and came in the father and son giggling away.

"What do we have here? Aren't I supposing to rest in peace and quiet?"

Sirius let his son down from his shoulders. Orion tackled his mother with a hug. "I'm sorry, Ma but I really want to see you." Sirius took a seat at the end of the bed watching the mother and son.

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to give you a present" And also because Sirius and Orion decided not to tell Severus on what happened at the school earlier. "I chose and Pa bought it, this is a get well present from us two." Orion picked a slim wrapped box from his bag and gives it to Severus.

"I wonder what it is. May I open it?" Severus asked his son who nodded. He unwrapped carefully and as he expects the present is his favourite chocolate treats. "Thank you, my little prince. Since I could not finish this by myself would you like to help me?"

Sirius smiling and watching with great fondness seeing the two eating the chocolate together where Orion ended up getting around his mouth streaked with chocolate. "Better get you clean up. Go wait in your room." Sirius instructed his son who left the room after a promise from Severus to see him after that.

"Sirius, is there something you're not telling me?"

Sirius froze on his spot just near the door. "What do you mean, Sev?"

"The chocolate" Severus stated. "You always gave me chocolate if something happens and it is not a special occasion."

"It is a special occasion, we want you to get well soon," Sirius know he is not lying about that. "Don't think too much," he went back to the bed and kisses his spouse on the forehead. "Rest before I get our son clean and sending him back here."

After Sirius left the room, Severus decided to send a letter to his son's teacher. If Sirius is hiding something he will know for sure.

**TBC or not...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I posted two chapters, so forgive me for the long absence of updates and thank you for your kudos and comments.


	44. Before After

Lord Voldemort walked through the hall of the manor when he heard the soft angelic of a voice coming from the open door of the nursery. He peeked through the door stealthily and saw his beloved spouse singing a lullaby to their baby daughter, Irene who still stubbornly trying to keep her eyes wide awake listening intently to Harry’s soothing voice.

Seeing the domestic scene of Harry and Irene send a warm fluffy feeling to his once dark cold heart, bringing him to a trip down memory lane where he the Dark Lord for the first time in his dark life time fall in love with a green-eyed angel.

**(Flashback)**

He can still feel the searing pain of burning as his meagre soul released from the crumble ashes of idiot Quirell, With one last scare at the green-eyed boy he escaped through the halls of the Hogwarts and found himself in the Room of Requirement, his lost fragment soul merged with the sleeping soul inside the Ravenclaw’s diadem hidden in that room.

Only one year later that he is once again awaken by the merging of his younger soul from the destroyed diary, cursing Lucius for his recklessness as he saw the memories witnessed by the diary and amazed once again by the green-eyed boy he remembered defeating him thrice now.

_His name is Harry Potter…the one prophesied to defeat me..._

_No not defeat… He is our equal… The old coot manipulated the prophecy…_

_Bravery and loyalty…if he is cunning and thirsty for knowledge then he is not suited to be just a Gryffindor…_

Getting stronger from the merging of three souls, he began to plot for his revival and this time he is going to turns things around.

He has to wait for another two years, when the cowardly Pettigrew brew the ritual for his resurrection. He felt the pull on his souls and the next thing he knew he came out of the cauldron and the first thing he witnessed after admiring his revived body is the green-eyed boy unconscious held by hideous statue over his Muggle of a father’s grave. His eyes narrowed at the blood oozing out of the green…Harry’s arm.

A snivelling noise distracted him, he sent a glare towards his foolish Death Eater, kneeling and begging at his feet.

“Wormtail, my wand.” He commanded. The rat scurried to present him his bone white wand. Ignoring the bumbling rat, he strode stealthily towards the still unconscious boy, inspecting the injuries the boy has.

 “You have done a marvellous job, Wormtail.”

“Master?” The rat looked up at him in a hopeful look.

“I’m afraid you now have no use to me,” he turned his wand towards the shocked rat.

**VxH**

The Wizarding World was shock to the core when one suppose-to-be-dead Peter Pettigrew turned up in the Ministry foyer with a dead body of one Cedric Diggory. Sirius Black immediately declared innocent and recompense by the Ministry for false imprisonment. Pettigrew sentenced to Dementor’s Kiss without further ado.

Meanwhile in a bed somewhere, Harry Potter stirred awake. He found himself in a huge four-poster bed in a well-decorated bedroom. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table when the door to the room opened and entered the face that is familiar to him once upon a time ago  down in the Chambers of Secret only the boy looked older and now a man with the same brown curls but piercing red eyes. Harry realised who he is now. “Voldemort!” He praised himself from not stuttering.

The said Dark Lord raised both his palms up in universal sign of I-come-in-peace. “Do not fret, Harry. I merely want to check your conditions now you have awakened.”

Harry curled on himself and watched him cautiously as Voldemort walked closer and settled on a chair next to the bed.

“Now how are you?”

“Are you going to kill me now?” Harry asked bluntly.

“No.”

“Later?” Voldemort is amused of Harry’s bluntness.

“I assure you I have no intention of killing the person who has been protecting my soul all this time.”

Harry’s beautiful eyebrows crunched in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Voldemort reached out but stop midway when Harry flinched away. “May I?” he asked. After a few seconds of nervous calculating gaze of the beautiful emerald eyes, the Gryffindor nodded.

Voldemort touched the scar on Harry’s forehead and stroke the lines that resemble a thunderbolt. A shiver ran down Harry’s spine, opening his eyes when he unconsciously closed them.

“This… was the symbol of our connection. When Wormtail brew the resurrection ritual, he accidentally pulled all my souls together and the soul that has been resided in you come back to me has shown me how foolishly kind-hearted you are, Harry and how I would like to strangle the Muggles you’re living with. You Harry Potter have showed me what I have not known before.”

As Voldemort retracted his touch, Harry reached up to feel his scar his lips turned up adorably. “I didn’t feel pain anymore. Whenever…you’re close or you’re emotionally overwhelmed with anger or other, I could feel pain.”

“I truly apologised for the pain you have suffered all this time from it.”

“Even my parents’ death?” Harry asked defiantly, Voldemort once again amused by the boy’s bravery.

“I know I could not truly apologise for your parents’ death, Harry. It was my own fault and foolish decision made with broken souls and mind side-tracked by the prophecy…” Voldemort proceed to tell on what happen really that night, and how Severus has begged him not to kill Lily much to Harry’s surprise. And how Albus Dumbledore has manipulated the prophecy for Voldemort’s own demise and sacrificed his former students’ life and their child.

Harry was silent for a moment only staring at his hands. “What are you planning to do now if you are not going to kill me?”

Voldemort expected for the boy to call him a liar not asking him a rational question.

“I am going to plan a new strategy by starting with Dumbledore’s downfall.”

“How are you going to explain my disappearance? I bet they are looking for me now, the Golden boy, the Chosen One to defeat you.”

For the first time in his life, Voldemort does not have explanation. “I… I was planning to keep you here?”

Harry raised his eyebrow in disbelieve before dissolved into a fitful of chuckles. Voldemort is not amused. “It is to keep you safe from Dumbledore! If he attempt to brainwash you again with his sugary words…”

“Calm down, I think keeping me here won’t do any good.”

“And how could you possibly think that?”

“Dumbledore for once will know you are not dead anymore, so he without doubt will assemble all his order of whatever it is. You have to let me go, and I assure you…“ Harry continued and glared when Voldemort start to open his mouth. “…I will wait for you to bring his downfall.”

“What if he hurts you?”

Harry’s eyes soften. “I lived with abusive relatives nearly thirteen years of my life. I can deal with one old coot.”

**VXH**

Day after Pettigrew caught by the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore finally tracked down his missing student in one of the Muggle hospital. The Muggle healer said that the boy had been found unconscious with few scratch and a mild concussion in the middle of a park in a small Muggle town. Albus immediately brought Harry back to Hogwarts for Madam Pomfrey to check.

Harry woke up to find the Headmaster looked down upon him in concern.

“Professor Dumbledore?”

“Oh my boy, you gave us quite a good scare!”

“Peter Pettigrew! He..!” Harry acts so convincingly.

“Calm down my boy. Peter has been caught by the Ministry and he confessed how he tries to bring back Voldemort but failed and he killed Cedric Diggory.”

Harry’s eyes widen, tears threaten to fall. “It’s my fault, Headmaster. I asked him to get the Cup together.” He buried his face in his knees, sobbing.

“There, there my boy. It’s not your fault, for all we know you are safe now. Do you remember anything of that night?”

“Pettigrew..*hiccup*  he tried to get my blood but I got away from him and ran as fast as I could without looking back, I think I hit something and fainted.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Very well, you must rest or Poppy will kick me out for stressing her patient out.”

After Dumbledore left him in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey checked him over before giving him some food to eat and some potion, she then left for her office.

Hedwig, his owl flew into the opened window, bringing a wrapped package. Harry make sure Madam Pomfrey not going to come out of her office before taking the package and treat Hedwig with some of his food. He took the card attached to the package and read it.

“My dear Soul,

I hope you are safely return to Hogwarts. Here is a little gift as a token of our new start and truce. Wear it and may it protect you.

T.V”

Harry opened the package and found a coiled silver snake locket with a pair of seemingly gleaming red ruby eyes. He put it on with a smile.

**(End Flashback)**

“What are you doing hanging about at the door?” The angelic voice pulled him out from his reminisces. Voldemort looked at his spouse then to the crib where their daughter now is fast asleep.

“I was looking for you, my dear. Is she asleep?”

“Finally,” Harry sighed and closed the door silently as not to wake up Irene. “She is a bit fussy these few days.”

“I think she misses her brothers,” Voldemort mused. They walked side by side towards the lounge.

“It is quiet in the house without the twins,” Harry said as he cuddled up next to his husband in the sofa facing the fireplace.

Voldemort hummed in agreement. “They are coming back in few hours, it is better for us to use the time wisely and productively.”

“Mmm… I can agree to that.” Harry looked into Voldemort’s eyes while he slowly bit onto his lower lip and smiled when he is pulled onto his husband’s lap.

 

**TBC or not…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this fic has not been updated for so long! No excuses! So this fic will reach an ending maybe I'll stretch it to 50 chapters. Anyway so the sub-story for pairing SirixSev and FenxRem will be posted as separate fic like what I did to SirixSev already.  Don't forget to check it out. Thank you for those who still reading this fic and waiting for its updates.


	45. The Potion Master & The Brat

“Why are you smiling about, Potter?” Severus sneered as he sipped on his tea coolly. The Potter brat and he is spending their usual tea time together once a week trying different café and different sweets to go with their tea.

“Nowadays you call me Potter only when I’m acting like a brat. What I did is just smile,” Harry pouted, chewing on his slice of baumkuchen.

“You’re always a brat to me,” Severus smirked making Harry pouted further.

“How’s Siri now that Orion is in M.A.G.I.C?”

Severus scowled, “Well he couldn’t just leave me alone,” he answered before trying the Castella served among other treats they have ordered.

“Yeah, I realised that when I saw him three tables away, unsubtly hiding behind that hideous sunglasses, who wore sunglasses indoor anyway.”

“The same can be said about your dear husband, four tables away on your seven o’clock. Why he’s ordering wine at this time?”

“It’s one of those Dark Lord things, never ask” Harry sighed “We can never have a tea time just the two of us, can’t we? Oh, this is good!” Harry exclaimed over the dark chocolate matcha truffles.

**(Flashback)**

“Potter! Potter! Wake up!”

Feeling like he came from underwater, Harry slowly opened his eyes, his vision quickly focused on the familiar raven hair and the onyx pair of eyes looking down at him in concern and worry.

“Professor Snape?”

“Careful, you have a mild concussion where you hit your head earlier,” the man said when Harry try to sit up. His hands touching the cold stone floor make him looked around the gloomy rundown looking room that are surely not found in Hogwarts.”Where are we, Professor?”

The Potion Master snarled, “The old coot thinks that it is a good idea to trap us down here in his the basement of his old house in Godric’s Hollow, he even took my wand.”

Harry then started to remember on what has happened last before he lost consciousness.

_Voldemort’s plan in bringing Dumbledore’s downfall was going smoothly, Dumbledore was stripped of his title as Chief Warlock in Wizengamot when he is accused of lots of scandal regarding the defeat of Grindelwald who is still living in the prison Nurmengard and his sister’s cause of death and many people who are mostly former students of Hogwarts complained and confessed how Dumbledore has manipulated their life while in Hogwarts and his bias towards Gryffindors. Many parents started to send Howlers and threatened to withdraw their children from Hogwarts and Dumbledore now on the verge of losing his job as the Headmaster._

_Harry was called upon by the Headmaster to his office that evening, fortunately, Harry came across Snape on his way to the Headmaster’s room. “Potter, where are you going? Aren’t you supposed to be in your dormitory right now?” The Potion Master was on duty that night._

_“Professor Dumbledore sent for me, sir. He asked me to meet him in his office.”_

_Snape’s eyebrow frowned, his eyes calculating. “I will accompany you to meet Headmaster. I won’t let you wandering about at night.”_

_Harry did not argue as Voldemort did send a word to trust Snape._

_“Severus, I didn’t expect you to come with Harry here.” Dumbledore commented when they both stepped into the office._

_“As a teacher I could not let a student to go out pass curfew unsupervised, Headmaster.”_

_Harry noticed Dumbledore is not happy with it. That is unusual as Dumbledore always trust Snape._

_“You may leave us now, Severus. Harry will be in good hands.”_

_“No thank you, Headmaster. I insist that I stay.”_

_“Very well,” Dumbledore turned towards Harry and switching on his grandfather mode, “My boy, I believe Voldemort has made his move.”_

_Harry acted surprise, “But… Professor, how could he be alive we thought the ritual has failed?”_

_“Voldemort is a cunning man and a Slytherin, he has many ways to cheat death. This time he has succeeded in returning from death. He has his supporters infiltrate the ministry in order to bring me down.”_

_“From what I know, the infiltration is mostly his follower’s doing, there is no concrete proof that he has come back or else he might have summon us his followers.” Snape said. “In regards of the recent events, I believe that is the reporter’s doing, Headmaster.”_

_“No! I know who’s behind all of this. And to protect you my boy before you are ready to defeat him, I need you to come with me.”_

_Snape grew tensed. “Are you trying to get a student out of the school, Headmaster?”_

_“I’m just a boy, Professor. What can I do against a man who is known as a Dark Lord for years?” Harry asked as he feigned innocence._

_“You have something he does not know, and with this something you can defeat him once and for all, for the good of the Wizarding world.”_

_Snape sneered, “Pray tell us, what this something is, Headmaster? Do you expect a boy with barely five years of knowledge on Magic can wade into a battlefield against the Dark Lord?”_

_“Silence!” Dumbledore calm façade broke as his face redden in anger._

_“Professor Snape is right, Professor Dumbledore. Why do you expect me I will agree to all of this? I have been slaved and bullied all my years growing up with my so-called relatives and I don’t want to be bully into this madness against Voldemort.”_

_Dumbledore’s blue eyes harden and lost his twinkle, he withdrew his wand but Snape being much younger was faster grabbing Harry out of the way when Dumbledore sent a spell and draw his own wand while keeping himself between Harry and Dumbledore._

_“Stay behind me, Potter.” Snape instructed Harry._

_“Severus, move away. I don’t want to hurt you.” Dumbledore raised his wand again._

_Snape try to reason with the mad old coot. “Albus, he is just a kid, not raise for slaughter.”_

_“It is for greater good.”_

_Snape gritted his teeth. “I have enough of your greater good. I won’t let you have him.”_

_“Don’t forget your oath, Severus!”_

_“I vow to protect Lily’s son and I am currently doing it now, protecting him against a manipulative person like you.”_

_“I regret doing this to you, but you forced my hand.” Dumbledore sent couple of hexes and spell but Snape skilfully counterattack it with defence spell and erected a barrier spell, he is after all a Duelmaster._

_But Dumbledore is more experienced and managed to weaken the barrier spell and one cutting hexes pass through the barrier and hit Snape on his leg, he cried out and fall on his knees._

_“Potter, run!” Severus shouted at Harry who torn in going to help his teacher or escape._

_“Too late now, boy.” Dumbledore quickly cast a stunning spell towards Harry as he ran for the door. The last thing he remembered his body hit by the spell and he fall on the floor, hitting his head in the process._

“Professor, you’re hurt!” Harry exclaimed as he remembered what has happened.

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Potter" Severus said dryly. "I have managed to stop the bleeding with my emergency potion kit. “ He took a miniature case from his inner pocket of his robe and said a password that make it enlarged and rummaged through the case and gave a vial of potion to Harry. “ Drink, its pain reliever potion. It lessened the pain.”

Harry drank the potion without question. “Thank you, professor for trying to save my life.” He said as he gave back the empty vial.

“I was simply doing my duty, Potter. Don’t think the world revolve around you…Dark Lord will not be happy if the old fool try to get his hands on you. He surely wants you to die by his hands.”

Harry had had enough of Snape’s cold manner to him. “Cut out the bullshit, Professor. You said back then you vow to protect Lily’s son. It is not about your duty to the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, but for my mother. I know you hate my father but why my mother..?”

Snape at the boy that always reminded him of his tormentor but also his first friend that he ever had “…Lily was my childhood friend…”

Snape reluctantly told Harry the history between Lily and him and how they drifted apart when Snape know about Remus's problem, James married Lily and Snape joined the Dark Lord which Lily disapprove of. Though Snape left out about what happened between Sirius and him. Harry was shock, after all the time Sirius and Remus talked about their Hogwarts’ days they never mentioned anything about Lily and Snape’s friendship. If he sees them again, he surely gave them one hell of a lecture and few hexes. Harry never like bully since he known Dudley Dursley and he is ashamed of what his father and his friends had done to Snape during their early years in Hogwarts though he is curious why they stop after fifth year.

“I…I’m sorry for what my father and his friends had done to you…but I’m not him, I never know him in my whole life, if I did I never remember because I was just a baby. I’m neither him nor my mom, I’m just me. For you to hate me just because my father, it is unfair to me.”

“Have you known me to be fair, Potter?”

“Harry, my name is Harry. Like I said, I’m not my father. I know you’re not fair to me, but in other classes, I know that you are fair even to your Slytherins. It’s just when it comes to me, and obviously you’re biased to Malfoy.”

“Well Draco is my godson. I am biased to him as I watched him grow up all this time. Though I admit he is quite a spoiled brat.” Snape’s lips turned up a little thinking about his godson, an expression Harry never saw before.

“Well, well it is good to see bonding between a teacher and a student but I am afraid I have to interrupt,” Dumbledore’s voice come from the open doorway where he stood with the annoying twinkle in his eyes.

“Albus, release us before someone came looking for us,” Snape made a move to stand but Harry knew from the wince the man make, his injured leg is still badly hurt.

“No, can’t do my dear Professor Snape. It seems I have no longer use of you,” Dumbledore raised his wand towards Snape.

Harry’s eyes widen in fear for his Professor. “No! Please Professor…”

“Potter-“ Snape send him a warning glare.

Harry ignored him and stood up, “I will come with you, Professor Dumbledore. Just don’t hurt him.”

“You foolish boy!” Snape growled.

Dumbledore lowered his wand. “Marvelous! Come! Come with me, Harry. We have lots to do!”

“You’re going to regret this, Albus.” Snape said as Harry was walking towards Dumbledore. “Harry! Duck!” Snape yelled as he flung a vial towards Dumbledore, Harry reacted quickly in taking cover. Dumbledore sent a hex blasting the vial into pieces but the potion inside it reacted violently with the hex and caught in green fire as it splashed on Dumbledore’s face. The old man cried out in pain.

Harry immediately put Snape’s arm around him and helped him out of the room and up the stairs.

“We need to get out as quickly as possible.” Snape told him.

“What did you throw at him?”

“The thing you need in your emergency potion kit, Longbottom’s potion.”

Harry looked at him incredulously. They finally found the front door when they heard the noise from behind them. “He’s coming!” Harry said as they ducked so that Dumbledore’s spell hit the ugly looking vase instead of them. Snape cursed when they found the front door locked. “What should we do now?”

Snape put himself between Harry and enraged Dumbledore, his face is full of ugly welts from the potion explosion.

“You pay for this,” Dumbledore raised his white wand and Snape was flung to the other side of the room.

“Snape!!!” Harry cried in horror. His hand unconsciously grabbed the necklace he tends to wear after he received it from Voldemort. The necklace warmed in his hand before a crack like a thunder heard and Voldemort appeared in a cloud of black smoke between Harry and stunned Dumbledore.

“I wish you call me sooner, my dear,” Voldemort said over his shoulder with a sly look which make Harry blushed and looked away.

Dumbledore recovered from his surprise, raised his wand. “Riddle, you have everybody else fooled but I’m not. I will kill you, and you have my word.”

“Tch, Albus, you should stop when you know you’re going to lose. You have lost your loyal supporters and the Ministry is no longer under your palm. Avada Kedavra!”

 

**TBC…..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Going back to work this week, so it might be a long time before my next update, rest assure I will not abandon any of my fics. Thank you for your kudos and comments.


	46. The Result

_Harry stirred when he heard a couple of voices nearby, he found himself staring up at white ceiling._

_The voices stopped followed by his godfather's gasp, "Harry! You're awake!"_

_Harry grunted when Sirius embraced him in a tight hug._

_"_ _Siri, I think I might pass out again if you don't let me go now."_

_Sirius let him go immediately. "Sorry, pup."_

_Harry sat up and looked around and realised he was in the Hogwarts' infirmary and the other voices he heard belonged to McGonagall and Remus._

_"_ _I am glad you are awake, ," said Professor McGonagall, she looked haggard. "It was a disaster for the Wizarding world when they found out that both you and Severus were kidnapped by Albus."_

_At the mention of Snape's name, Harry swivelled around trying to find the said man. "Where's Snape?"_

_Both Sirius and Remus exchanged glances but McGonagall cleared her throat. "V-Voldemort decided Severus to be treated by his own healer."_

_"_ _What happened to Dumbledore?"_

_"_ _He's dead," Sirius announced, anger clearly seen in his hardened eyes._

_"_ _Severus supplied memory of your kidnapping which convince Amelia Bones and Dumbledore will be charged, Voldemort now took over the Ministry officially."_

_"_ _Harry…." Sirius hesitated. "Since when you and him..?"_

_"_ _The end of fourth year," Harry answered. "It's a long story but he's not what you think he is."_

_"_ _Are you sure about this, Harry?" Remus asked growing with concern._

_"_ _You can talk to the man himself, he promises not to hurt any people that I care about," Harry said confidently._

_With the discovery of Dumbledore's true intention, the Wizarding world was in uproar and through this entire people began to see Voldemort renewed intention which brings closure to the whole Wizarding world including the muggleborns. Laws are rewritten, and Dumbledore's loyal followers apprehend for trying to start rebellion. Despite the time spent in rebuilding the Wizarding world, Voldemort still make time to continue his courting of one Harry Potter who now graduating from Hogwarts with Flitwick as the Headmaster since McGonagall went into retirement._

_Voldemort apparated into the Harry's living room, Harry received all his inheritance upon graduation now living in one of the Potter's many properties._

_Sirius who has been sitting in the living room shrieked quite unmanly at the sight of the Dark Lord. Harry came down the stairs to see his godfather sprawled on the floor and the smug looking Dark Lord. "Do you need to break down my wards every time you drop by?"_

_"_ _I apologise my dear, I merely testing your warding skills." Voldemort shrugged. He looked at Sirius now curling on the floor staring into a space. "Is your godfather well?"_

_Harry sighed, "He has been like that ever since last few weeks. Now should we go?"_

_"_ _Why yes, my dear," He offered his arm for Harry to hold._

_"_ _Where are we going for our date this time?" Harry asked._

_"_ _Surprise my darling," Voldemort hissed in parseltongue before apparating them out of there leaving Sirius whining pitifully on the floor. "Severus…"_

**(End of flashback)**

"Mummy!" Harry was woken up from his nap by two boisterous voices of Lucas and Claus come bounding from the entrance to find Harry in the library, book he was reading still open on his lap.

"Hello, my little boys, how was school?" Harry asked as Lucas and Claus trying to climb on the armchair he was occupying.

"At least this time, they behaved well," his husband answered from the doorway. "Now boys, did you said hello to your baby sister?"

The twins' eyes widen and immediately rushed out of the library as if a Hippogriff was on their heels to find their little sister.

"I just put down her to sleep and those two are going to wake her up," Harry pouted at his husband who chuckle as he came closer and kneeled down taking both Harry's hands into his. He leaned in to capture those pouty lips in a gentle kiss. "I will handle them later as long as I get to kiss you, my dear."

"You don't have to ask, you prat." Harry pulled his husband to get another kiss.

**TBC or not...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's kind of short.


	47. Breakup Blues Part I

Harry was startled by the door to his room being slam open and walking in was Nathaniel looking terribly upset, his red eyes quivering and watery. His son was already in his third year in Hogwarts coming home for the winter break. When Nathaniel saw Harry, he ran and hugged him fiercely around his middle, sobbing.

“Hmm what happened, sweetpuff? I have never seen you this upset before not even when your brothers did prank on you.” Harry patted his son’s messy but silky hair fondly.

“Rom being such a prat! I hate him!” Nathaniel blurted out.

“Now now, let us sit down and talk about this.” Harry led his son to a sofa in front of the fireplace where a fire has been lit up by their house elf. “What Romulus has done now?“ he sighed. “As far as I known him, he always has been a sweetheart just like Remus.”

“Well now he’s a prat!” Nathaniel pouted, wiping his teary cheeks. “I asked him to go to Hogsmeade just before the holiday with me like we always did and he declined saying that he need to do his assignment that Professor Longbottom gave him but I saw him! I saw him with Mischa Ibanescu in Hogsmeade went into this gifts shop having fun choosing gifts for each other,” Nathaniel growled at the last part, his red eyes blazed in anger and jealousy that remind Harry of Voldemort when he also in that state.

Harry smiled, “Did you ask him? Maybe Romulus has his own reasons why he lied.”

“He never lied to me before, why now?” Nathaniel huffed. “And I did confront him the next day and he looked guilty and stammering nonsense and I had enough so I just storm away, avoiding him. He did try to talk to me when we were on the train back but I shut the compartment door on his face.”

“Honeypuff, you should listen to him until the end so that he could properly explain himself.” Harry sighed, knowing Nathaniel inherited his stubborn trait.

“Well he has to think twice before lying to me next time. I’m tired and I am going to say hello to Irene, she’s probably missing me badly,” Nathaniel hugged Harry before going out of the room looking for his little sister.

Harry shook his head in amusement, he knew it was just misunderstand on Nathaniel’s part but he also knew that Romulus soon will make his amends just like what Voldemort did to him before.

**(Flashback)**

_“Harry! Harry, please! My Soul! Harry!”_

_“Go away before I decided to kill you!”_

_“No! Please listen, my dear!” Voldemort dodged the cutting hex Harry sent his way. Harry stormed away through the Riddle Manor before apparating outside the wards._

_Voldemort was on his knees, for the first time in his life his heart beating hard against his chest hurting when he witnessed the look Harry gave him full with hate and fury. The prospect of losing Harry, his fiancé caused him despair._

_“So, what’s the fuss?” asked a casually munching on an apple Fenrir leaning against a wall observing the kneeling Dark lord staring off at the spot Harry had disapparated._

_“Fenrir, I don’t need you to make fun of me right now.”_

_“Who says I’m making fun of you, Lordy. I’m just curious what made Harry tick like that.” The werewolf finished his apple and threw it somewhere over his shoulder._

_“Don’t make a mess in my house, you ruffian” grumbled Voldemort as he stood up looking sick and pale._

_“You got house elves, man. I just giving them work to do.”_

_“Brute,” Voldemort sneered and dragged himself on his feet dejectedly towards his study._

_“So want to tell me what happened between you and Harry there? Are the wedding off now?” Fenrir ducked when stinging hex was flung at him by the furious Dark Lord._

_“Just so you know, it’s not my fault!” Voldemort muttered grumpily, slamming the door to his study room open, Fenrir following behind._

_“My Lord!!!” A ear shattering shriek bombarded them followed by a tangled mess of hair of one Bellatrix Lestrange pouncing on Voldemort. “The green-eyed menace goes away already? Can we have our alone time now?” whined the witch._

_“Now I see the problem,” Fenrir said, grinning from ear to ear. Voldemort sent him a venomous glare while trying not to be suffocated by Bellatrix’s crushing embrace._

_“And if you would be so kind to help me out?” Voldemort said through gritted teeth._

_“Hmmm... let me think..”_

_“Fenrir!”_

_“Oh well,” Fenrir shrugged and plucked the crazy woman from Voldemort and threw her through the floo._

_“Where did you send her?” Voldemort asked as he tried to clean himself of the woman’s filth from his robe._

_“Somewhere, so I bet Harry saw that crazy bitch was all over you.”_

_“And now I regretted my decision to free my followers from Azkaban, her mind is all over the place, she thinks she and I are lovers when she already got a damn husband.”_

_“I did hear that scandal before-“_

_“None of that scandal happened! I was busy trying to take over the world to think about my sexual desire! That woman is absolutely bonkers and now Harry thinks I was cheating on him!” Voldemort felt like to tear all his hair out in frustration._

_“There is only one solution, Lordy if you want Harry back. Tell him the truth.”_

_“How?! How am I going to tell him the truth if the first thing he does when he saw me is throwing me a curse?”_

_“You’re the Dark lord, you tell me.”_

_Voldemort wished he could Avada Kedavra the damn werewolf._

**TBC or not….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left with 3 more chapters, I wish to end this story by the end of this month. I apologise for any mistakes.


	48. Breakup Blues Part II

 

_ “Why are we here?” Severus asked Harry who was sitting across him where they were enjoying sweet treats after a bath in the hot springs. Severus needed to know why Harry ‘kidnapped’ him from his home while he was still in the middle of brewing a potion and portkeyed them to Japan of all countries in the world just to bath in hot springs. _

_ “Because I heard that hot springs here can relax your mind, body and soul,” Harry answered sipping on his green tea. _

_ “And you think my mind, body and soul need that?” Severus deadpanned. “Or yours? I’m not your love consultant, Potter.” Severus’s eye twitched with irritation when Harry looked at him with watery puppy dog eyes. “What did he do?” Severus asked after a few minutes, at least he lasted minutes. _

_ Severus took a deep breath after listening to Harry bawling his eyes out on retelling the event on what happened with the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. He could feel a headache coming as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I see why you are still a Gryffindor, acting hastily and make rash decision is what Gryffindor do best.” _

_ “But...but... “ _

_ “Did you even wait for his explanation? I, who has served him as his right hand man all this time, know that he does not even like Bella that way. That woman always not right in her head, too much inbreeding only Narcissa and Andromeda turn out alright, well on second thought I think Cissa is also a bit not right in the head…” Severus muttered to himself the last part. _

_ “I hate her!” Harry puffed his cheek and pouted.  “I feel like I want to claw her eyes out just because she was looking at Tom like that! Why Tom want her to be a follower in the first place?” _

_ “How would I know?” Severus sighed, Harry reminded him of a cat having a hissy fit. _

** VxH **

_ “I said I don’t even want to see your face again! And how dare you?! How dare you ask him of all people! HIM!” A fuming Harry pointed an accusing finger to the Alpha werewolf lounging relaxingly at the sofa. “To kidnap me! He barged into my bathroom while I was naked! Naked I say!” _

_ Voldemort swore he did not squeak, “My dearest! Please hear first what I am going to say in my defence,” Voldemort begged from where he was hiding behind his armchair as his little fiery fiancé was hurling hexes and curses towards him. _

_ “At least I have the decency to dress you before bringing you here,” Fenrir said inspecting his claws. “Just sit down and hear what Lordy want to say, cub.” _

_ Harry huffed and conjured a comfy chair for him to sit down. He crossed his arms and glared at the huddled form of the Dark Lord slowly coming out of his hiding place. Voldemort really need to ask Severus not to spend too much time with his fiancé. He fixed his robe and composed himself after all he is a Dark Lord for Merlin’s sake! _

_ An hour later… _

_ “So can I open my eyes now?” Harry asked impatiently, Voldemort apparated them both somewhere and asked Harry to close his eyes as to not ruin the surprise. _

_ “Patience is a virtue, dear. Alright, open your eyes now.” _

_ Harry blinked his eyes open and he was indeed surprise by what Voldemort has stored for him. He turned towards his fiancé with a love stricken eyes, beaming happily. “Are you sure?” he asked. _

_  “Why, of course my dear…. It’s up to you what you’re going to do. I’ll be here watching.” Harry giggled and kissed the smug Dark Lord on his cheek before turning back to his surprise. _

_ Bellatrix bound and gagged kneeling on the dirty ground, shooting death glares at him.  Harry twirled his wand playfully, circling around Bellatrix, tsking. “Bella, Bella…. Don’t you know my dear Tom is off limits? He will never ever in his multiple lives lay a finger on you or go near you. Need I to remind you, you have your own damn husband.” Harry flicked his wand to release the gag, allowing Bellatrix to talk. She spat on the ground near Harry’s. _

_ “You sniffling brat! How dare you get your disgusting little fingers on the Dark Lord? You do not deserve him!” _

_“Don’t you see my ring, Bella? He proposed to me and I said yes.” Harry chuckled. “Oh well, I really like to banter with you more but I want to show my thanks to my fiancé for this wonderful gift.” He flicked his wand to gag Bella from spouting profanities at him. “Say hello to Death.” Harry raised his wand._

**VXH**

A loud boom followed by green sparkling smoke filled the room. Harry waved his free hand that not holding Irene to clear the smoke wandlessly. When the smoke dissipated, he could see his husband was sitting stunned in his usual chair by the fireplace in the study room with an open box on his lap. His usually perfect slicked hair were all standing up as if he just got an electric shock and there are traces of green soot all over his handsome face and his robe.

Irene giggled looking at her father, “Let me down, mummy,” the three-year olds demanded and Harry let her down before calling out for his twin sons.

“Lucas! Claus! I think you broke your father with your Yule gift again!” He sighed when he heard familiar snickers from down the corridor. He turned towards his husband being patted on the knee by Irene. “I thought you have learnt your lesson, they have done it for three years already.”

Voldemort shook himself out of stupor. “The present was wrapped nicely?” he reasoned weakly, picking up Irene to sit her on his lap. He really needed to brush up his skills as Dark Lord. “Don’t you look pretty today, my princess?” he cooed at his adorable little daughter.

Irene giggled, “My new Yule dress! I want to show it to Cael later.”

Cael Julian Malfoy-Zabini born as the son of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. The little boy was a splitting image of his father with Blaise’s dark-skin and eyes except for his hair which he inherited the Malfoy’s platinum blonde hair.

“The guests are already here, so you better clean up fast,” Harry said. “Come, Irene. Let’s get your brothers.”

Irene jumped down from her father’s lap following her mummy out of the study.

The manor’s dining room was decorated with Yule’s decoration with Yule tree at one corner with wrapped gifts underneath it. The dining table was filled with delicious treats of Yule.

Voldemort, after fixing his clothes and hair, removing any traces of soot from everywhere, entered the room. Fenrir sent him a grin from where he wrapped an arm around Remus’s waist and raising a hand with firewhiskey-filled glass in another.

Voldemort nodded in acknowledgement, he saw the Malfoy family were conversing with Severus and Sirius as his eyes were looking for his spouse and saw that Harry reprimanding the twins next to the Yule tree, no doubt the twins tried to open the gifts early again. The twins ran away to find Orion when they saw Voldemort approaching them.

Harry smiled at his husband, “Oh great, you’re here! Please keep an eye on them. They try to put another prank gifts courtesy of Fred and George.” Harry glared at the Weasley twins’ direction.

“Absolutely, my dear,” He did not want another repeat performance of what just happened in his study. “Now where is Nathaniel? Is he still sulking?”

Harry pointed him to the loveseat at the corner where Nathaniel, their eldest and Romulus gazing at each other with love-stricken eyes, from the look of it they have reconcile from their couple’s fight.

“Turns out Romulus was trying to buy a gift for Nathaniel without him knowing that day but it backfired when Nathaniel saw him and the other girl who was just helping him.”

“Of course, it’s just silly little misunderstanding, teenagers nowadays.” Voldemort shrugged and saw his little princess was showing the little Malfoy-Zabini heir the sweet treats on the table.

“Are we missing anyone?” Harry looked at all the guests. “Since Hermione and Luna are unable to come, I think that’s everyone.”

“Shall we, then?” Voldemort offered his arm and Harry gladly took it. 

 

**TBC or not...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter and an epilogue. Thank you for your comments and kudos, really appreciate them.  
> Happy Holidays!


	49. The Twins' Mission

In the midst of the steam coming from the Hogwarts train and the crowds full of worried parents and excited children. One wizard with a dark messy hair and pair of green eyes with both hands on his hip looking down at both of his twin sons with serious expression of a parent. “Now what have you two promise me?”

“Listen to the teachers-“

“-brush teeth two times-“

“-do our homework-“

“-finish our vegetables-“

“-don’t get into trouble-“

“-tuck our shirt-“

“-don’t stay up late-“

“-eat chocolate twice a day-“

“-don’t terrorize the house elves-“

“-no potion experiment-“

“-no pranks-“

“-send letters twice a we-“

Harry cut them off, “Wait, I did remember I said to send letters every day. Both of you have to keep me updates everyday or else I am going to send a letter to Headmaster Longbottom myself.” Neville had been promoted as the new Headmaster this year, he is really happy for his friend who is quite happy to overlook the progress of the Hogwarts after the war.

“But-!” The eleven-year old twins started to protest but Harry tutted and wagged his finger. “No excuses, I don’t want to receive any letter about your trouble from the school on your first day. So promise to do all that and be on your very best behaviour.” Harry ruffled their hair affectionately which gain him a matching pouts and whines from the twins. “Now your brother I expect will keep watch over my two handsome little devils”

Lucas snorted fixing his hair, “That is if Nat and Rom could keep their eyes off each other.” Claus nodded by his side in agreement. They glanced at where Nathaniel and Romulus are in each other embrace exchanging loving gaze with each other clearly deep in their own world. Nathaniel will be in his fourth year and Romulus in his fifth year.

Harry sighed, he wished he could have that moment too when he was in school but no, war was the priority but now at least he is happy that his children and other children are living in a safer and peaceful world.

“Mummy!” A body ran onto the back of his leg catching Harry off guard.

“Oh look who’s here to say goodbye,” Harry lifted his three-year old daughter, Irene kissing her on her cheeks eliciting cute giggles from her.

“Irene, I have told you not to run in crowded places.” A familiar voice caught their attention.

Harry saw his formidable husband striding towards them with Remus and one bored Fenrir following behind them. The crowd parted in awe or fear of the Dark Lord and leader of the Britain Magical Community and of course the precense of the infamous Alpa werewolf of the island.

Voldemort bopped Irene’s nose playfully in punishment and Irene laughed and batted her daddy’s hand away. “No more running, and letting go of daddy’s hand without permission, young Lady.”

“How are my two pups, ready to wreck havoc in Hogwarts?” Fenrir asked Lucas and Claus with mischievous grin and received the same matching grin from the twins.

Remus slapped Fenrir on the arm with faux-anger. “Don’t encourage them. Now have you seen Sirius and Severus, Harry?”

Harry shook his head as he let down Irene so that she could hug her brothers. “I haven’t, they may be a little late since Severus could neither apparate nor use the floo.”

“I prefer flying any day than Sirius’s driving ever again!” The group turned around at Severus’s voice. He was looking very pale and dishevelled and of course heavily pregnant with their second child which was a surprise to their family when they found out.

Sirius caught up to his husband as he pushed Orion’s trolley full of luggage to the group. “I told you, you should be resting, dear. I could send Orion by-“

Sirius was cut off by the infamous glare of one Severus Snape-Black. “How dare you prevent me from seeing my son off to his first year in Hogwarts!”

“Sev darling, it’s not like that your health comes first I’m not-“ Sirius sighed, he could feel severe headache coming. “Mood swings are terrible.”

Both  Voldemort and Fenrir agreed with the sentiment.

“And what else?!! I know! I look fat! Hideous! You’ll hate me again!”

“Severus darling sweetie pie calm yourself down, I love you no matter what.”

Despite the scene caused by the pair, Lucas and Claus are both delighted to see their crush, Orion Prince Black already in his Hogwarts robe.

“Orion!”

“Hi Lucas! Hi Claus! Are you excited for Hogwarts? I know I am! I read all the books already but Pa said I don’t need to read the upper Years book but I sneak some to read anyway.”

“Well our father want us to read all anyway but mummy said it will make us lazy in class.” Claus replied.

“Do you think we will become roommates?” Lucas asked excitedly already imagining what they can do if they share a room with Orion and no one else.

Ever since Hogwarts’ curriculum undergoes change, the house system is abolished to support unity among students and the portrait of the founders are found and being display in the Great Hall and the founders are pleased to oversee the school in these position. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry become Hogwarts School of magical children as the children attending the school are not only wizard and witch but from all magical folks, werewolves, vampires, veela, centaur and etc to support the equality among the magical community. There are more subjects offered and broadened in different field of magical studies and students could choose for a minimum of six subjects until fifth year. For sixth and seventh year they chose the subjects they want to specialise in to pursue their career or Mastery in University.

Orion’s cheerful demeanour vanished as he looked unsure. “Hopefully… I’m not really good with new people.”

Both Lucas and Claus immediately feeling protective, “Don’t worry, Orion! We will look after you! We are always your friend!”

Orion smiled and hugged both of them, “Thank you so much! I feel so much better to have you two with me. Oh I wonder if Isaac coming too?” Orion wondered of their M.A.G.I.C friend.

Lucas and Claus flinched and tensed when they saw Severus standing behind Orion, his deathly glare fixed on both of them.

“Orion darling you should go and say goodbye to everybody first, the train will be leaving soon.”

“Oh is it nearly time already? Be right back you guys.” Orion left, oblivious to the twins’ fear of his mother.

“So…” Severus started. Lucas and Claus would not admit they eeped like a girl as Severus has his focus on them. “Listen carefully you little spawns of devil.”

“YES!”

“I would only say this once. Both of you are tasked to watch over and look after Orion and I don’t want anyone to touch or ruin my Orion. You have my permission to drive away all that have ill intention towards Orion.”

“Severus, they are just eleven years old.” Voldemort commented as he came over to see what Severus and the twins were doing.

“You should always be cautious, my Lord. My Orion’s innocence shall not be tarnished by some brainless hormone-driven brats.”

“You’re overreacting again,” Voldemort sighed. He turned towards his two sons.  “But Severus is right. I want you two to watch over Nathaniel to ensure he is not alone with Romulus all the time or with any potential suitors. I will personally give you the voucher to the new prank shop if you do your job well. Remember to keep this a secret from your mum.”

Both Lucas and Claus’s eyes twinkled at the prospect of protecting Orion and cockblocking their brother as well as the prank voucher! That is just like icing on the cake. They mocked salute. “Aye aye sir!”

 

**TBC....**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I deeply apologise for a nearly a year long of no updates! I am not abandoning any of my fics and I know no excuses so I apologise once again. So this fic left with one more chapter and I hope I could write a proper end.


End file.
